Let Love Be Your Energy
by cultnirvana
Summary: COMPLETE! After Ash is sworn in as a Pokemon Master, Giovanni puts his plan of overtaking Kanto into action. Will Ash & co. be able to save their region? What will Jessie, James & Meowth do when they are ordered to do the unthinkable? Also an AAMRN.
1. The Final Battle

**__**

  
**_Prologue - The Final Battle_**__

_by cultnirvana_

******************************************************************************   


  


He had only one Pokémon left.  If Lance put this one down, his dream would be shattered.  He couldn't lose now.  He had beaten the first three of the Elite Four and now he had the chance to win.  Don't worry, Ash, he told himself.  His last Pokémon against Lance's last.  You've saved the best for last.  You can't lose now. 

Without further hesitation, Ash called his Pokémon.  " Pikachu, I choose you!" 

" Pika!"  The electric rodent jumped down from the podium onto the field and stared into the Dragonite's face.  Sparks flew from his cheeks.  He knew he could win.  He and Ash had been waiting for this moment for nearly six years, since the day they first got on.  The Dragonite didn't look to strong, Pikachu tried to convince himself, even though the truth was to the contrary. 

" Pikachu, agility!" Ash yelled. 

Misty, Brock, Professor Oak and Ash's mother watched from the stands.  They were the only crowd in the dark stadium, Master battles being held too important for non-important spectators.  No one outside the Elite Four, Ash, his Pokémon, and the people closest to him, knew what was taking place within the circular arena walls. 

All were panicking.  One Pokémon each, however Lance had the elemental advantage.  Misty sat tense with all the worry in the world.  He couldn't lose now, not after all the hard work he had put in lately.  She just stared at the handsome young trainer, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help. 

Back on the field, as Pikachu began to speed around the floor, Lance called out his first move.  " Dragonite, Fire blast!" 

The fire erupted from the dragon's  mouth and headed straight towards Pikachu, but with an acceleration in another direction, he dodged the flames easily. 

" Damn," the master said to himself.  " This kid is pretty good, but he won't defeat me."  He raised his voice to call out his second command.  " Blizzard!  Take that rat down!" 

Ever obedient, the Dragonite carried out the attack.  This time Pikachu's speed didn't save him.  He was struck down by the ice.  Luckily, ice attacks aren't greatly effective towards electric types, so the Pokémon bounced back up and continued his sprint. 

" Pikachu, try swift!" 

Pikachu ran towards it's opponent and struck it with a powerful blow.  It was injured, but far from beaten. 

" Now hit it with your Thunderbolt."  Ash hoped that although it was a dragon type, the fact the it had ice attacks would make it weak against electric. 

The little rodent yelled it's name, and a flash of yellow lightening rose from it's body and struck Dragonite.  This time the assault was more powerful.  The Pokémon fell onto the ground for a moment before gaining it's composure again. 

" Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" 

" Hyper Beam!" Misty screamed in the stands.  " Pikachu may not be able to survive this attack," she said to the others in utter shock.  " What can Ash do?" 

Hyper Beam, Ash said to himself.  I can't let this hit.  Coming upon an idea, he shouted as loud as he could.  " Pikachu, Agility again then Thunder!" 

Pikachu knew he only had a few seconds before the blast hit.  Ash had come up with the best strategy to evade this attack.  He ran with all the speed he could muster from the place where the beam was heading, and then with a loud yell, he let out the most power attack he had ever accomplished.  Again, yellow lightning flew from his little body and hit Dragonite with an almost terrifying violence.  The large Pokémon fell back to the ground, knocked out; unconscious. 

An awkward hush fell over the stadium.  No one was quite sure whether it had ended or not.  Then slowly, answering everyone's uncertainty, Lance raised his arm and recalled his Pokémon. 

Ash, watching Dragonite return, could feel the excitement rising within him.  Was this true?  Had he really won? 

Lance walked over to the teenager and bowed.  " Congratulations, Ash.  I knew you were someone special when you came into the gym and now I can see that the rumours about you were correct."  He raised his voice and announced to the few present in the gym, " Another name has been entered into the Hall of Fame.  Ash Ketchum is now a Pokémon Master, one of the elite trainers.  He has entered a class that only a few belong to.  Tonight he will be sworn in and from then on his name will reverberate around the world.  Welcome, Ash, to your future."  With a bow and a smile, Lance walked away from the young, new master, leaving the field with the other three defeated trainers. 

In the stands, Ash's friends and family sat in awe.  They knew Ash was a great trainer but were unsure if he would ever make it this far.  Misty was the first to break the cessation, getting up from her seat, jumping over the rail that blocked the front row from the battle field, and running to where Ash stood in silence.  When she reached him, she grabbed his hands and pulled them close to her.  " Ash, you did it.  You're a master." 

Ash, breaking from his inner confusion, looked to his friend.  " I can't believe it.  I won.  Yes!" he screamed, only beginning to come to terms with what had just happened. 

Misty, not able to contain her excitement, hugged her friend as tightly as she could.  He held her back and the two began to jump together with joy. 

When they broke from the embrace, they saw three figures approach to offer their congratulations. 

" That was an awesome battle, Ash," Brock said. 

" Oh, I can't believe my little baby won," said a tearful Mrs. Ketchum. 

" Well done, Ash.  You've truly proven yourself," Professor Oak congratulated. 

" Thanks, guys."  He then looked around to see where Misty had disappeared too.  She was still standing by his side, but had knelt down to pick up Pikachu.  She held him gently in her arms and stroked his small yellow head.  " But Pikachu and the others are the real victors.  Without them, I'd get nowhere.  They've made me a champion." 

"Pika," Pikachu jumped from within Misty's arms to his trainer.  The tired Pokémon liked Ash's chin. 

" Thanks, Pikachu.  Thanks to you and the others."  He raised his head to his friends and family.  " And thank to you guys for believing in me." 

" That's what friends are for," Misty returned.   
  

****************************************************************************** 

_Well.  Hope you enjoyed the first installment.  I happy with it myself but no one else has read it before I put it on the site.  Please R & R.  This fic is the first thing I've ever written_


	2. A Dream Achieved

1

> > > **Chapter One - A Dream Achieved**
>>> 
>>> by CultNirvana 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> " Look at this place." He just stared into the room. " It has everything." 
>>> 
>>> Everyone came in to and looked about themselves in amazement. It was the most luxurious place they had ever seen; large, comfortable and with every frill imaginable. 
>>> 
>>> " I can't believe this place." 
>>> 
>>> " Believe it, Ash," Professor Oak said. " Now you have become a Master, be prepared for the top accommodation possible. It's five star here on in." 
>>> 
>>> " Misty, I think we should stick with this this guy. No more camping, no more sleeping on the hard ground ..." Brock joked. 
>>> 
>>> "...No more bugs," Misty added. 
>>> 
>>> " Well, we better leave you guys to get ready," the Professor told them. " Your victory has probably already been announced and we all need to prepare for the initiation ceremony later." 
>>> 
>>> " Great! A party." Brock and Misty high-fived at the thought of a party. 
>>> 
>>> " We'll see you later." 
>>> 
>>> " Bye honey." 
>>> 
>>> " Bye mom." The Professor and Ash's mom left the young trio alone. 
>>> 
>>> " I'm going to start to get ready," Misty told her friends. 
>>> 
>>> Brock looked at his watch. " But the party won't be for hours." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, but you know how long it takes us girls to get ready." 
>>> 
>>> " Ah, women," both guys signed in unison. 
>>> 
>>> "You men may complain about us taking so long, but you never complain about the results." 
>>> 
>>> " She's got us there, Ash." 
>>> 
>>> With a smile, Misty opened the door to the bedroom that was to be hers, and left the living room. She then lay on the bed, trying to come to terms with what had happened today. 
>>> 
>>> Six years of travelling, six years of trying and now it was finally all over. Her friend had achieved his dream. She knew he could do it. She may not have always been his best supporter, but she had never lost faith, even during all of the many arguments. 
>>> 
>>> But what did it mean for the future? 
>>> 
>>> Ash would be travelling around the world, competing in the top contests. He would be one of the most famous people in the world, the media would always be close to his heels. Would he truly have time for her? 
>>> 
>>> She reached into her bag and took out a small book. Flipping the pages until they settled where she had placed several pieces of paper, she withdrew a slightly tattered photograph, a photograph taken several years before. It was of the whole group, including many of their Pokémon. _God, we were so young back then._ Her eyes focused upon the younger Ash, a wide smile placing itself upon her face. He had even been cute at that age. 
>>> 
>>> Looking at the photo, it seemed to her that she was looking into the past, and she understood the lesson it was teaching her. She couldn't live without him now. He was a indispensable part of her life. She couldn't remember a day they were apart since they had met. But she knew she might have to comes to terms with the fact that it may not be that way for much longer. The smile diminished. 
>>> 
>>> She didn't like it, but that was just life. She would have to swallow the emotions she had been carrying for many years, the emotions that she had always dreamed she would one day share with him, and begin a new chapter in her life. It would hurt, but it was what she had to do. 
>>> 
>>> They're journey was at an end. 
>>> 
>>> Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she got up from the bed and began to get ready, hoping that at least for a few hours she could forget those feelings and just enjoy her last while with him.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> He sat on his bed, his legs crossed, eyes closed, and tried to calm himself a little. It was the day he had been waiting for for so long, he was about to be proclaimed to the world as a Master. He was scared, but at the same time ecstatically happy. In mere moments he was going to have to go down there and show his face. He was one of only a few trainers who would get this award this year, so it generally was a big event, and him only about to reach his sixteenth birthday, made it even more of an affair, which terrified him even more. Everyone was relying upon him to prove to the world how good you truly have to be to become a Master. He knew he would also become the hero of many young trainers, starting out on their quests, just like other Masters had been his idols not that long ago. Also, Pallet Town's hopes were residing on him. He would put the small town on the map, and help it to grow. It seemed all the pressure in the world was on him, and he just hoped that he would make everyone proud. It was the beginning of his career in the public eye, and even though he knew he would do his best, the little bit of doubt that had always plagued him told him to be prepared if he did not shape up. 
>>> 
>>> His mind clouded with mixed emotions, he just lay back and forgot his control. His feelings of triumph over rode his anxiety. He just screamed at the top of his voice, " Yes." 
>>> 
>>> Just then a knock came at the door. Regaining his composure and getting up of the bed, he answered the door. 
>>> 
>>> Misty was standing there, dressed and ready for the ceremony. " Was that you?" 
>>> 
>>> Ash wondered what she was talking about for a moment before realising she meant the yell. He looked a little embarrassed. He didn't mean to shout that loud. " Ahh, yeah. That was me. I just got a bit overexcited." 
>>> 
>>> " You're always overexcited. It's rare to actually see you on the level." 
>>> 
>>> " Well, I have reason to be happy. I'm about to achieve my dream." 
>>> 
>>> " You beat the Elite Four several hours ago, you have already achieved your dream." 
>>> 
>>> " I know, but this is the last piece of the puzzle. Being crowned as one of the best Pokémon Trainers in the world. The vast majority of trainers never make it this far. Hell, most don't even get through their first year. I thought being able to stay a trainer for several years was good, but now I have gotten to the final level. I have attained my dream, and I'm only fifteen." 
>>> 
>>> " Your a brilliant trainer, Ash. You shouldn't be so surprised. I've always known you would become one of the elite." 
>>> 
>>> " But over the past six years or so, you've teased me, telling me I would never get anywhere, and that all the badges I got were because gym leaders felt sorry for me." 
>>> 
>>> " Ash, you know I only thought that when we first met. After that, the only times I said things like that was because I didn't want you to give up your dream, your destiny. I realised that when I said things like that, you tried harder because you wanted to show that what I was saying was wrong, to piss you off a little, and you know I didn't really mean any of those things." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah," Ash came to the realisation that his friend was right. " I guess so. I just liked to annoy you by showing you how great a trainer I was." 
>>> 
>>> " Ash, remember, humbleness is a virtue of gods." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm sorry, it's just I've just achieved my dream, and I can't help being a little hyperactive." 
>>> 
>>> She give him a friendly smile. He had become so much more mature over that past little while, but still he had the same impulsive and passionate nature that he had when she had first met him, when he was still a kid. He had become a mixture of seasoned maturity and childish humour, and with him, the combination seemed to work. She give a little chuckle thinking about his complexities. 
>>> 
>>> " Hey," Ash responded, with a hurt tone to his voice. " Don't laugh at me. I'm allowed to go a bit mad." 
>>> 
>>> " I know, and I am so happy for you, Ash." She stood up from his bed and give him a hug. Ash, confused as to what to do, put his arms around her and returned the embrace, but a little too over eagerly. He picked her up from the ground and pulled her tighter. " Ash," Misty said, with a large smile on her face. " Let me down before you drop me." Ash looked up towards her with a semi-serious look on his face. The smile from her face disappeared to be replaced by a confused expression. " What's wrong?" 
>>> 
>>> " Nothing at all. I just want to thank you for being with me over the last few years and always being there to rely on." 
>>> 
>>> " That's what friends are for. Now, can you put me down." 
>>> 
>>> " Sure." He didn't particually want to. Holding her body close to his, feeling her warmth and smelling her scent, he didn't want to let her go. But logic won over. _Ash, you idiot, what are you doing?_ he thought to himself. _She's a friend, nothing more, and she never will be anything else. Wise up and stop thinking about her in these ways._ He slowly set her back down upon the floor. " Sorry, I just got a little over excited." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry. I'm used to it." 
>>> 
>>> She looked up into her friend's face. She couldn't believe how he had changed over the past few years. He was no longer the naive young boy she had first fished out of the river that flowed near Viridian almost six years before. He had grown an inch taller than her, and she was sure he would still grow taller. His body was also toned and his shoulders had broadened. His black hair now hung slightly longer and was not as spiked as before. Much to her relief, he now preferred wearing black combats and a T-shirt, rather of his old clothes (although at the moment he was dressed for the occasion in a blue kimono). But still the old cap remained, but he always had it turned backwards, in a way more suited to his age. 
>>> 
>>> His personality had also altered to suit his age. He still was bold and brash, but was also much wiser and more mature, and understood more about life, and not just about things connected with Pokémon. But with all the differences there still remained a few constants to remind her of earlier times, and they had always been her favourite features - his cheeky grin and innocent, dark eyes. Time, as with everyone, had changed him, and she did approve of it's alterations. She couldn't help but admire everything about him, but also noticed that many other young women were beginning to think the same. 
>>> 
>>> She knew that she shouldn't become jealous, but she couldn't help it. Her closeness to Ash grew every day they spent together, and going back over the length of their friendship, that was an incredible number of days. She also had realised that as they had matured, her feelings became stronger, moving far past friendship. Misty had always known that she had a crush on the young trainer since they first met, but it hadn't been until recently that she had admitted to herself that she was falling in love with her friend, something she was eternally paranoid of him finding out. She knew he did not return her feelings, and was afraid of what might happen to their current relationship if the truth were known. She was nothing more than an older sister to him, someone to help him when times were hard, and like a real sister she knew that she would have to let him go sooner or later, and endure the pain of any future relationships he may have with other women. But perhaps she may not have to experience that. With what was happening, she was unsure whether or not they would be together for much longer. 
>>> 
>>> Misty stirred herself from her daydream. Realising that she was staring at him too intently and too gravely, she spoke. " We better go. It's almost seven o'clock." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. If you're ready then, let's go." He offered his arm to her, and she accepted, wrapping hers around his. They then left the room and walked down to met the others in the banquet hall.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> " Today is a special day, a day when a new Master will be crowned. The day marks the start of a new life for him, a time when he will have to deal with new challenges and new triumphs." Lance indicated for Ash to take a step closer and to kneel in front of the Dragon Master. He did so, and Lance pinned a special platinum badge to the front of Ash's clothes. It was the Master's seal, the most sought after badge in the League. And now he was it's poccessor. 
>>> 
>>> As he rose, the crowd began to applaud. He was the new master, one of few. He had achieved his dream.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> Ash didn't particually feel comfortable. Everyone was crowded around him, asking him for autographs. He was the newest star in the Pokémon world, and knew that this was how his life was going to probably be until he retired, but still it unnerved him to have these many people all vying for his attention at one time. The only thing that he didn't mind so much was that most of the crowd were young women, around his own age or a bit older. Maybe he would enjoy this fame thing a little more than he expected, and he had expected to enjoy it a lot. 
>>> 
>>> But his attention was distracted from the gathering and onto someone much more important to him. Misty had left the room and had strayed out onto the balcony. He could clearly see that she was upset, so he apologised to the audience and left the throng, to join his friend.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> " I can't believe the little twerp did it," the woman in the waitress outfit said to her partner. 
>>> 
>>> " Well, he isn't so little anymore, Jess," he, also wearing a waitress' outfit (yes, waitress), answered, looked at the young man leaving the reception room. 
>>> 
>>> " Little or not, he has a history of messing up everything we do." 
>>> 
>>> " You don't think he will be able to mess up the boss' new plan?" 
>>> 
>>> " There is no way. He and his friends wouldn't have a chance." 
>>> 
>>> " Jessie, what do you think of this plan? I just kept getting the feeling that it's just not right." 
>>> 
>>> She replied with a stern attitude, but not before hesitating. " We're Team Rocket, of course it's not right. We base our whole career on doing what is wrong. And besides, if it works, we'll never have to try to steal that blasted Pikachu again." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm up for that one."   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> He walked slowly until he was behind her, and spoke softly not to startle her. " Misty, you okay?" 
>>> 
>>> " Ah, yeah. I'm okay, Ash. Why?" 
>>> 
>>> " You just look a little upset, that's all." He came closer and stood beside her upon the balcony, but he didn't look towards the beautiful scenery below where Misty had cast her eyes. He just stared at her, looking for any sign that would tell him what was wrong, but he couldn't understand her expression. All he knew was that there was sadness within it. " You can tell me what's wrong. We're friends," he said in an effort to comfort her. 
>>> 
>>> " It's just, where do we go from here? You have achieved your dream. You have become a Master. Until you decide to retire, you'll be travelling non-stop around the world, meeting new people, competing in many competitions. You won't have much time for me and Brock." Her voice was full of sorrow, he could hear it. She truly believed that he was going to abandon her. 
>>> 
>>> " Misty, I'm not about to pack up and leave you. Your my friend, you have been since we were kids. I'd never do that to you." 
>>> 
>>> " But you have no choice. That's part of being a Pokémon Master, and you can't deny that." 
>>> 
>>> " Yes, I'll be competing all over the world, but there's not competitions all times of the year, and when I do have to travel, I intend to take you and Brock with me. Anyway, we can't part yet." 
>>> 
>>> " Why?" 
>>> 
>>> " Because I still owe you a bike." When he realised what he had said, he immediately thought up a way to change the subject. He was too familiar with Misty's wraith not to at least try to escape her violence. Luckily, all she did was laugh at the thought. " Also, you need to start collecting your own badges. You've had plenty of training, and I'm sure you'll easily beat the gym leaders." 
>>> 
>>> " I guess you are right." 
>>> 
>>> " Misty, I'm never going to leave you. You can count on that. We're too close as friends to let anything like that happen. You're more important than anything." He lifted his hand and placed it on top of hers, which had been resting on the ledge of the balcony, and gently squeezed it. 
>>> 
>>> She looked at her friend and saw the sincerity on his face. She knew he wasn't lying. With a smile she asked, " Friends forever?" 
>>> 
>>> He squeezed her hand again, and answered, " Forever." 
>>> 
>>> They just stared into each others eyes for a few moments, both knowing that they would never break that promise.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> Back in the hall, Brock, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Ash's mom watched the two on the balcony. 
>>> 
>>> " It seems the two of them have been getting pretty close to one another lately," Oak said to the group. 
>>> 
>>> " Well, they have stopped fighting so much in the last while, and I think there is a mutual attraction between the two, but so far nothing has happened," Brock told them. 
>>> 
>>> " Pika," Pikachu agreed, disappointed. There was nothing in the world that the little rodent wanted more that for his favourite two people to get together, but he knew that the two were just too afraid to admit their feelings for each other. 
>>> 
>>> " Why not?" Ash's mother inquired. 
>>> 
>>> " Maybe they're just too stubborn, or maybe too scared. Having feelings for a friend is a very confusing situation to be put in, and neither of them have much experience with these kinds of problems. They're probably also worried of being rejected or ruining what they already have. I don't envy them the situation."   
  
" Oh, that's so sad," Ash's mother commented. She had always liked Misty and would have enjoyed the thought of her and Ash together.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> On the balcony, realising the length of time they had been staring at each other, Ash and Misty separated hands, and looked into the distance again, at the full moon, and the plateau illuminated by it's bright silver light. 
>>> 
>>> Ash now knew that the emotions that he had been feeling lately were not the result of uncontrolled teenage urges. It was something deeper. Having looked into her eyes, and held her hand, he knew he wanted them to be together more than anything. But still he was unsure of how she felt. Certain looks, certain words spurred him on, but the thought that his unexperienced mind may be misinterpretating the situation, held him back. The only way, he knew, that he would find out if the future he yearned for was at all probable was to ask her how she felt, but one circumstance held him back from asking the ultimate question - the fact that there was about a ninety per cent chance of him being slapped across the face and her to run away crying. Then again if he didn't know the answer, the chances of him losing his mind were defiantly at the certainty mark. For his own sanity he had to ask her. _Who knows,_ he thought, _she may say yes and we might end up spending the rest of our lives together. Well, at least I can dream._ So he took a deep breath and said, " Ah, Misty?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, Ash? What's up?" 
>>> 
>>> " You look really great tonight." Not what he wanted to say, but a compliment couldn't hurt. 
>>> 
>>> She blushed. " Thanks." 
>>> 
>>> " Ah, would you, ah, I mean, will you, ah." He began to awkwardly scratch his head and shut himself up, knowing that his nervousness was evident. With the realisation, all of his built up courage seeped away from him, and he knew he couldn't do it, not after stuttering like an idiot. Instead, he took in another deep breath, and made a more subtle move. " Would you like to dance?" 
>>> 
>>> " Sure," Misty replied, still unsuccessfully holding a blush from her cheeks. This time she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor, much to the resentment of the young women previously vying for his attention. For at least a few moments, he would be hers. 
>>> 
>>> The song playing in the hall was fast and upbeat, a perfect melody for the two teenager's moods. The couple danced, not taking the situation seriously. They just enjoyed the music, and didn't care about much else. The next musical choice however was much slower, and more sedate. Both looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do until Misty settled the awkwardness. " I'm sure we'll be able to dance to this one. Love songs are easy." She took his hands and placed them upon the sides of her belly, and wrapped her own around the back of his neck. The two then just swayed in time with the music, enjoying the constant closeness.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> Over at the side of the room, Brock stood alone, looking towards his friends, and smiled. He didn't know how each of them felt about the other, but hoped that it was more than mutual attraction. 
>>> 
>>> " I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was wondering if we could talk." 
>>> 
>>> Brock instantly turned in the direction of the soft voice that had startled him. Standing next to him was a beautiful young lady, with long, dark, purple tinted hair, vivid green eyes and he guessed she was either in her late teens or early twenties. He recognised her from the ceremony. She had been sitting on the stage with other dignitaries. She was Virdian's Mayor's daughter. He felt the familiar rising of temperature in his cheeks that almost always occurred when a cute young lady was in the vicinity. " Ah, hi. Ah, no you're not disturbing me." He coughed, tried to regain his composure and offered his hand. " What's you're name?" 
>>> 
>>> She took the hand and shook it. " Hello. I'm Kiyoko, the Mayor's daughter. I was hoping to invite you and your friends to dinner at my place the day after tomorrow, to congratulate Ash for his accomplishment. I know it won't be as grand as this, but I just want to do my part." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, we'd be delighted. It's very nice of you to invite us." 
>>> 
>>> " It's no problem. I'm really happy you're coming. I know today has been a little hectic for the three of you and hope that you will enjoy a humble meal at my home. Where are you're friends?" 
>>> 
>>> " Over there dancing, but don't worry, they'll be okay with me agreeing for them. So, are you enjoying the party?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, it's great." She looked away from Brock and into the crowd on the dance floor and saw the others. " Are they both...together?" 
>>> 
>>> " Everyone thinks that." 
>>> 
>>> " Understandable. Just look at them. They seem to be a little to close to just be friends. So they aren't going out?" 
>>> 
>>> " No, but they would make a cute couple." 
>>> 
>>> Kiyoko laughed at Brock's comment. " You're right. Ah, I'm sorry to chat and leave but I need to speak to my father. Here's my address." She handed him a piece of white paper with a few lines of purple writing printed on it. " So about eight o'clock the day after tomorrow?" 
>>> 
>>> " No problem. That sounds great. We'll be there." 
>>> 
>>> " Are you sure you're friends will be alright with it?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, don't worry. Ash's mom and Professor Oak are leaving tomorrow so that will be no problem and the rest of us will be staying in Viridian for a few more days. I can't see any reason why Ash and Misty would refuse." 
>>> 
>>> " Thanks." 
>>> 
>>> " No problem." 
>>> 
>>> With a smile, Kiyoko walked away from Brock. 
>>> 
>>> He continued to stare at the young woman walking away from him. " Mmm. Very cute. Maybe there's a possibility there."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> " Oh, I need to sit down. My feet are killing me." She pulled him from the dance floor to the chairs at the side, both almost collapsing on them. " We haven't partied like this for a while." 
>>> 
>>> " Remember it's my birthday in two weeks, so get ready for another party." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry. I'll be there." She placed her exhausted head upon his shoulder, and closed her drowsy eyes. " God, I can't believe you're nearly sixteen. Where has the time gone? It feels like only yesterday we met. Now you're nearly all grown up." 
>>> 
>>> Wondering what to do, he lightly placed his arm around her, in what he hoped was just a friendly embrace, and laid his hand on her arm. " What do you mean 'nearly'? I am grown up." 
>>> 
>>> " Not for another two years. You can still get away with crazy stuff. Once you reach eighteen everyone expects you to be mature and sensible," she mocked. 
>>> 
>>> " I haven't seen any change in you since you're last birthday. You still a crazy, red-headed juvenile who can't control her anger." 
>>> 
>>> " Hey! I'm not that bad-tempered," she almost yelled, opening her eyes, glaring at him. 
>>> 
>>> He just laughed. " Yes you are. You've just made my point for me." 
>>> 
>>> " Well, okay, I am." She began to laugh too, leaning closer to him, letting her eyelids fall again, wishing she could sleep right there, in his gentle arms. " God, I'm tired." 
>>> 
>>> " You better not be too tired. We've still got a lot of dancing to do." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm sure those girls who have been staring at you all night would like a chance to dance with the Master. You don't have to only dance with me." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, but you're the only girl I want to dance with." He smiled down at her, and she returned the look, a little taken aback by what he had said. 
>>> 
>>> _One minute he says something that seems like a come on, but the next he just acts like a friend. I wish I could just find out what he thinks of me, then I could finally relax. This confusion has been going on for so long. I wish I just had the courage to say something._   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> " Is everything ready?" the man asked the Mayor. 
>>> 
>>> " It's all planned. We will all be in place by ten o'clock the day after tomorrow as the boss intended. Everything should run like clockwork." 
>>> 
>>> " He is worried about this boy. It is not a particually good time for another Master to be declared." The two looked towards Ash, sitting with Misty, laughing together, oblivious of what was being discussed less than twenty meters away. 
>>> 
>>> " He will be no problem." 
>>> 
>>> " The boss does not share you're ease. The boy and his friends have been known to cause trouble before, even where Team Rocket is concerned. They're not the type to stand by and watch things happen. If he calls to the people, they will listen. A Master has higher regard among the public than anyone else, even you. Maybe we should deal with him now." 
>>> 
>>> The Mayor panicked. He was all for the plan, but didn't want to be partly responsible for the death of a young man. " But Mr. Nakamora, he's just a fifteen year old boy. If he does cause trouble we can easily deal with him then. At the moment he is only an innocent civilian and should be treated so." 
>>> 
>>> " Okay. We'll do it you're way, but if you are wrong, don't expect us to go easy on the kid, no matter his age."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> After the celebrations were over, Ash just lay on his bed, still in his formal clothes, barely able to move. He tried to move his arm to reach the TV remote on his bed, but it was slightly out of his reach, and, too tired to move the short distance between him and it, he just gave up. Anyway, he needed to get some sleep and the TV would just keep him up all night. His eyes began to drift shut and the familiar warmness of sleep passed over his weary body. He just surrendered himself to it without a fight, and fell into dreamland. A knock at the door, however, prevented him from falling too far. " Who is it?" his voice tried to say at the loudest volume he could manage. 
>>> 
>>> " It's me, Misty." 
>>> 
>>> At recognition of the name, Ash, using energy he didn't realise he still possessed, sat blot up on his bed, and stared at the door. Trying to hide the stunned tone to his voice, he told her to come in. 
>>> 
>>> The door slowly creaked open, and Misty entered. She was ready for bed, wearing a sleeping gown over her night dress, her long red hair flowing over her slender shoulders. She looked as tired as him, yawning and scratching her fatigued head. " I just came to say goodnight." She came over to him and sat down on the bed. " It was a wonderful night, wasn't it? Pity you couldn't get crowned everyday." 
>>> 
>>> " Hmm," Ash halfheartedly replied. 
>>> 
>>> " God, you're absolutely exhausted." 
>>> 
>>> " I should be. I was up really early yesterday." 
>>> 
>>> Misty looked at the digital clock on the TV. " It's five. The sun should be coming up soon." 
>>> 
>>> " Five twenty," he muttered under his slow breath. 
>>> 
>>> " Hmm?" she wondered, not understanding the meaning of what he had just said. 
>>> 
>>> " Yesterday the sun began to rise at about-" the explanation was interrupted by a yawn. He continued when it stopped. "About five twenty. I watched it come up from the hotel's balcony." 
>>> 
>>> " I didn't know you were up as early as that yesterday. I guess you didn't get much sleep because of nerves?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, and whatever you do tomorrow, don't wake me up. I'll wake when my body is back to normal." 
>>> 
>>> She let out a small giggle at how tired he looked. He could barely keep his eyes open. " Don't worry, I won't. Where's Pikachu?" 
>>> 
>>> Ash scratched his head, confused. " I think he's in the bathroom, but I'm so tired I'm not altogether sure. I can't remember much since coming back to the hotel." 
>>> 
>>> She looked down at his tired body and realised he was still wearing his kimono. " Aren't you going to get changed before you go to bed?" 
>>> 
>>> " To tell you the truth, I don't think I have enough energy to move anything but my mouth at the moment. If I did try to get changed, I'm sure I'd fall asleep standing." 
>>> 
>>> " Well then, I think I'd be best leaving you to get some sleep. Hopefully you won't be acting like a zombie tomorrow." She stood, about to leave, but then turned to her friend again and bent down so that her face was directly in front of his. " Ash?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, Misty." 
>>> 
>>> " Thanks for saying that stuff tonight. It really helped me. I guess I had gotten a little depressed over the past few days because of what I thought would happen." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't mention it. All I did was tell you the truth. You're too important for me to ever dream of leaving you." 
>>> 
>>> He just started into her blue-green eyes for a moment, and then realised to his shock that she was coming closer to him. She turned his head slightly to the side with her hand on his chin, and softly kissed his cheek. He closed his tired eyes against the pleasure, while her lips lingered on his cheek for a long moment. When she removed them and turned to look into his face again, she noticed that he was blushing. Another little giggle left her lips, to which Ash opened his eyes, and discovered to his horror what the laugh was in response to. " You're a real sweetheart, Ash Ketchum." 
>>> 
>>> With that she stood and made her way back to the door, beginning to blush as well. Before she left she turned back to him again. " Goodnight, Ash. I guess I won't see you until tomorrow evening?" 
>>> 
>>> " I'll hopefully still be in my bed at that time. Goodnight, Mist." 
>>> 
>>> With everything said she left his room, but before she could get very far she just leaned up against the living room wall and continued to laugh to herself. She had made him blush. What does it mean? Was it just because of the kiss, or was it because the kiss meant something to him? Did he have feelings for her, feelings that until the events of the past evening she had thought impossible? 
>>> 
>>> _Does he like me?_
>>> 
>>> She couldn't be sure, and wasn't willing to take the risk of revealing her feelings for him, not without solid proof. But until she knew for sure, whether for good or bad, she still had a little piece of hope to hold onto, to give her comfort. She would be able to remember his warm blushing cheek under her soft lips, his cute, embarrassed look, and the fact that the blush was her own doing. For the moment she could dream that all of the signs from that night pointed towards the fact that maybe her friend had feelings for her, and that this dream would help to keep her company tonight.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> Back in the room, Ash still sat on the bed, blushing, but a smile had replaced his awkward grin. His cheek still felt warm from her kiss, and his previously tired form found new energy in what had just happened. He raised his hand to touch the spot where she had laid her lips. He was almost giddy with excitement. He fell back onto his bed, sprawled himself from corner to corner and just lay there, staring at the bland ceiling, thinking about what had just happened. Like Misty, he puzzled over the situation, not really understanding what it all meant. Does she like me? Just then he heard the door open from the bathroom. 
>>> 
>>> Pikachu exited from the en suite, and jumped onto his trainers bed. " Pika pi? (Who was that?)" 
>>> 
>>> "Oh, it was just Misty." 
>>> 
>>> The rodent give a curious look at his trainer's changed state. Before he went into the bathroom, Ash had been totally out of it with exhaustion, but now he looked fully awake, his cheeks flushed red, with his hand on one of them. Bewildered, the Pokémon asked, " What just happened?" 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, nothing at all." 
>>> 
>>> " Come on, Ash. I know you fancy Misty, and now I find you acting like Brock. What's happened?" 
>>> 
>>> " She kissed me." 
>>> 
>>> Pikachu was instantly shocked. This was unbelievable. " On the lips?" 
>>> 
>>> " No, just on the cheek. And she called me 'sweetheart'." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, Ash, if you have feelings for her, just tell her." The Pokémon had become a little annoyed at the fact that the two keep denying their feelings and just hoped the situation would eventually be resolved. 
>>> 
>>> " I don't want to get rejected and hurt our relationship by doing something like that. She's too important to me." 
>>> 
>>> " But if you do ask her and she says yes, wouldn't your relationship be better?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, but it's too dangerous. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" 
>>> 
>>> " Ash, you're not known as one who takes the easy way out. You are always taking risks. How strongly do you feel for her anyway?" He paused. " Do you love her?" 
>>> 
>>> " I don't know. I'm still trying to work that one out for myself. It is definitely something more than an attraction, but I'm unsure of how deep it does go. And until I know, she is to know nothing about this." He looked straight towards his Pokémon, with an accusing look, " Understand, Pikachu? If I do choose to tell her, I want to do it myself. I don't want it coming from someone else." 
>>> 
>>> " Okay," Pikachu replied, with a slight aspect of guilt to his tiny, yellow face. 
>>> 
>>> " Just make sure you don't slip up. If you do tell her anything, I'll just say that you are trying to get back at me for something." 
>>> 
>>> " Okay," he said a little sadly. With that the little Pokémon lay down on his small bed on the floor, and tried to get some well needed sleep. 
>>> 
>>> Ash just lay on his, thinking, until the excitement eventually passed and his mind began to slip again into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> She had been knocking at the door for over a minute and she still had no response. Misty had promised that she wouldn't disturb him but if he was wanting to see his mum and Professor Oak before they left he needed to get up. She slowly opened the door and walked into his room. 
>>> 
>>> She saw him laying sleeping on his bed, asleep, but dressed in his normal clothes, with Pikachu laying on his stomach. He must of already been awake. He also had a pair of earphones over his ears, and even from a distance, she could hear the hum of the music. He looks so innocent, she mused, staring at his weary, but handsome body. Misty raised one of the earphones from his ear and listened to the beautiful melody. It seemed to be a heavy ballad song. She picked up a couple of the words, from what she guessed was the chorus;   
' If you're willing to change the world,   
Let love be your energy.   
I've got more than I need,   
When your love shines down on me.' 
>>> 
>>> His eyes began to flicker and then after a short moment opened fully. 
>>> 
>>> " I know I promised you I'd not wake you up but your mom and the Professor are going soon and we were going to get a bite to eat before they left." Pikachu, looking towards the other trainer, jumped from his belly and ran into her arms. " Hello, Pikachu." 
>>> 
>>> " Pikapika." 
>>> 
>>> " Ah, it's okay. I was up but I must've dozed off again. What time is it?" Ash muttered through a yawn. 
>>> 
>>> " Four o'clock." She stood and began to walk to the door, still holding Pikachu, but realised he was still lying on his bed. " Are you coming?" she chuckled. 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah," he slowly got up. " I'm coming."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> " Make sure you visit soon, Ash." His mother then turned to his two human friends and Pikachu. " You guys too, okay." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry, mum. We will. We'll come as soon as we can." 
>>> 
>>> " Make sure you do. Pallet Town is anxious to welcome it's son after his victory." 
>>> 
>>> " We'll get him there, especially if there is another party planned," Brock promised. 
>>> 
>>> Ash's mother grabbed and pulled him tightly to her, so tightly Ash was sure he was going to suffocate. " Goodbye, Ash, I guess I'll see you soon. And remember don't forget to change your you-know-whats everyday." 
>>> 
>>> His friends burst out laughing, as Ash tried to separate himself from his mom. " Mum, why do you always have to embarrass me in front of my friends. I think I'm old enough now to take care of myself." 
>>> 
>>> " I know you are, but don't think for a second that is going to stop me worrying about you." 
>>> 
>>> " I know, mom. We'll all see you soon." 
>>> 
>>> " Bye," the others added. 
>>> 
>>> And with that the two left. 
>>> 
>>> " Well, we better go back to the hotel. I need to get some more sleep." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, Ash. That's all you do, sleep and eat. I can't believe I'm-" She stopped suddenly. She had come so close to saying it. _Damn, I'm so stupid. I nearly ruined everything._
>>> 
>>> " What, Misty?" Ash asked her. " You just kind of stopped mid-sentence there. What were you going to say?" 
>>> 
>>> " Ohh, nothing. It's not important." 
>>> 
>>> He shrugged. " Okay." Changing the subject, he continued, " So, how about we all go back and take advantage of some of those luxuries." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah!" the others shouted jubilantly.   

>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>> There you go. Chapter One. Like it? Hope so. I want to please my audience (hopefully I have some). Is it a bit long? Maybe I should divide it into more chapters? 
>>> 
>>> If you're wondering what the song is it called 'Let Love Be You're Energy' (as you probably guessed) and it's by Robbie Williams. I decided to use it as I love the song and believe the words fit in with story. I'll get all the words and put it with the next chapter so you know what I mean. Thanks for reading!   
  
  



	3. The Tides of War

2.html

> > >   
Thanks for all the great support! I didn't think so many people would have R & R'd already. And I got so many positive comments that I got this ready. However, it will be longer to chapter 4. I have most of the important scenes written, but I'm trying to work on addition scenes, thos important to the action side (they are harder to write than the emotional ones). So, here goes. The beginning of the takeover and of the rebellion. Also, I've added a few more familar recurring characters from the show. Enjoy! 
>>> 
>>> ******************************************************** 
>>> 
>>> **Chapter Two - The Tides of War**
>>> 
>>> by CultNirvana 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> " I didn't realise you guys had been friends for so long. You've been travelling together for nearly six years. You must all be really close." 
>>> 
>>> " Well, we've practically grown up together," Ash answered. 
>>> 
>>> " How does it feel, Ash, to be a Pokémon Master? I've never accomplished one of my dreams before." 
>>> 
>>> " It feels...weird. I haven't really gotten used to it yet. I feel like the past few days have been a dream. I have to keep reminding myself that it's real." 
>>> 
>>> The group had just finished dinner, and it was approaching ten o'clock. The four humans and two Pokémon sat at the table, Brock and Kiyoko at one side, Ash and Misty at the other, with Pikachu and Togepi at either end, with almost empty plates in front of them. 
>>> 
>>> " You have always have had a poor grip on reality," Misty told him with a mocking tone. " You've been fantasying that you were a Master since before we met and because you've been living in dreamland for so long, it's hard for you to distinguish between that and the truth." 
>>> 
>>> " Hey," he protested at Misty's jab. " Just because I've always been confident-" 
>>> 
>>> " You mean egotistical," she began before deciding that this was not the right time for another argument. Ash lowered his head, clearly depressed, and Misty, felling sorry for him, decided to take back her jest. " But now you've proved that you're egotism is justified." 
>>> 
>>> He looked over to her and smiled. He was all prepared for yet another screaming match between them, but she instead had complemented him. " Thanks." 
>>> 
>>> Brock and Kiyoko glanced at each other with curious stares. " I think maybe I should clear way these plates," Kiyoko broke the two's curiosity. 
>>> 
>>> " I'll help," Brock offered. 
>>> 
>>> " Thanks, Brock." 
>>> 
>>> " No problem. I always like to help a beautiful lady." 
>>> 
>>> " Want anymore help?" Ash and Misty offered, hoping to intervene before Brock got rejected again. 
>>> 
>>> " We'll both be okay. Thanks anyway." 
>>> 
>>> As Kiyoko and Brock began to clear the dishes, Ash stood and walked over to the window in the living/dinning room, followed shortly after by Misty. " It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Ash asked his friend. 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. It's so romantic. The moon has been so bright lately. Everything just seems to gleam." The two teenagers stared out over the quiet city, at the mixture of old and new buildings. Not a person walked the streets, the only movement outside seeming to be the trees swaying in the wind. 
>>> 
>>> " I wonder why it's so quiet tonight. It's the middle of the week. There is usually quite a bit of activity. I mean it's only ten o'clock and everyone seems to be in their homes." Although the night had appeared perfect, something made Ash uneasy. Something just didn't feel right. 
>>> 
>>> " Hmmm." Misty leant closer to the window, moving past Ash, and looked onto the vacant streets. " Strange," she said confused. 
>>> 
>>> " What's wrong guys?" Brock called from the kitchen after removing the last of the plates from the table. Kiyoko walked pass him and sat down on one of the sofas in the living room. She looked a little absent all of a sudden, Brock thought, like she had a headache or something. But then, although he didn't know her, he felt that she was acting unusual all night, like she was waiting for something, or holding something back. 
>>> 
>>> Ash, without turning to his older friend, answered. " The city looks unnaturally quiet tonight." 
>>> 
>>> Brock walked over to the other window in the room, next to the one Ash and Misty stared out of, and was hit by the same stillness as the others. " Yeah, you're right." 
>>> 
>>> Then a low humming broke the silence of the night. 
>>> 
>>> " Do you hear that?" Ash asked, straining to listen to the unusual sound. 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah," Misty replied. " It sounds like some kind of machine." 
>>> 
>>> " Pika." The rodent ran over to his trainer and jumped onto his head. He could see something moving in the distance at the far end of the road. " Pikachu pika pika!" he yelled. 
>>> 
>>> " What's wrong, Pikachu?" Misty asked. 
>>> 
>>> Pikachu pointed to the end of the street where he saw the movement and Misty followed his gaze. 
>>> 
>>> " Can you guys see that? There is something moving down there, and it's coming our way." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, I see it." Then, in bewilderment, he continued. " Is that...is that a mech?" 
>>> 
>>> " I thought they were only in cartoons," Misty half-joked. 
>>> 
>>> " We'll it sure looks like one." 
>>> 
>>> " What the hell is going on?" Brock yelled in shock. He looked around to Kiyoko, the only one not to respond to what was happening. She still sat on the sofa, now with her head in her hands. 
>>> 
>>> " They're coming this way." Then something struck him. He saw some people in uniform walking beside some of the mechs and tanks. He recognised the uniform they worn and the insignia on the front of their tops. " It's Team Rocket." 
>>> 
>>> " What?!" Misty screamed. Then she saw the people. " Oh my god. It is." 
>>> 
>>> " What are they doing here?" 
>>> 
>>> " I don't know." 
>>> 
>>> Then the watchers heard a soft sob from behind them. They turned to see a crying Kiyoko. 
>>> 
>>> " What's wrong?" Brock walked over to their host and sat on the sofa beside her, placing a comforting arm around her. " Kiyoko, do you know something about this?" He tried to keep his voice calm, to comfort her, but the excitment, confusion, and fear, broke through. 
>>> 
>>> She nodded slightly. 
>>> 
>>> " Kiyoko," he said as softly as possible. " You know you can trust us." 
>>> 
>>> "I know," she mumbled through her tears. 
>>> 
>>> " Please tell us what is happening and we'll do anything possible to help. Do you know what Team Rocket are doing?" 
>>> 
>>> She hesitated for a few moments before plucking up the courage to tell her new found friends all she knew. She again slowly nodded her head at Brock's question. 
>>> 
>>> Ash and Misty still stood near the window, but their full attention rested upon the young woman crying mere metres away. " Why did you invite us here tonight, Kiyoko? Are you a member of Team Rocket?" Ash asked accusingly, but with a tinge of terror barely noticeable. 
>>> 
>>> Kiyoko raised her head and looked at Ash with her tear-stained face. " No," she began, her voice trembling. " No, never. I would never join them." 
>>> 
>>> " Then how did you know about this?" Misty asked. 
>>> 
>>> " My father. It's my father. He's a senior member." 
>>> 
>>> " What/Pika?" everyone screamed in shock. 
>>> 
>>> " The Mayor?" 
>>> 
>>> " He think's about it all the time. He helped to plan this. With his position as Mayor he agreed to give over Viridian as long as Giovanni assured him no one in the city would be hurt. Giovanni wants to take over the country, and this is the first wave of attack. That's why I had to hide the three of you, especially Ash." She turned to the youngest of the group. " Ash, with your status as a Master Team Rocket would undoubtably view you as a dangerous risk. When a person earns your title they gain more respect from the people than with any other position. If you called for a fight against Team Rocket the people would listen. You're their hero and they would follow you. At least that is what I'm hoping for." 
>>> 
>>> " What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused. 
>>> 
>>> " I know a lot about you three, and your Pokémon. I know you're not the type of people to let something like this happen. I know you are prepared to fight." 
>>> 
>>> " You were trying to save us?" Misty wondered. 
>>> 
>>> " Yes." 
>>> 
>>> " But how do you know all this. Did your father tell you?" 
>>> 
>>> " Not exactly." The human and Pokémon faces stared at her more intently. She could see she had confused them even further. " I'm...I'm a strong psychic. I can read minds very easily. I was able to find out what was happening without ever asking." 
>>> 
>>> Misty suddenly felt very naked. To think that this girl she barely knew could be reading her most intimate thoughts, her feelings, the things that she had only admitted to herself. The things about him. That's why she had been looking at her and Ash all night. She knew about her feelings for him, something that she didn't want anyone to know, especially a stranger. Something she had only begun to admit to herself. The other girl immediately looked at Misty with an apologetic look on her face. She knew, even now, what she was thinking. 
>>> 
>>> " You need to help me stop them, Ash. You need to call for a rebellion. The Elite Four, the other Masters, they're all out of my reach. I had given up hope. I knew only a Master could command enough respect to bring it about. Our people would never trust a normal citizen, but everyone would trust a Master. When you came along, well it was like fate. I knew then that I had to somehow get you and your friends into hiding. Also, on the night of the party one of my father's 'associates' was present, and I could feel that he considered you a threat. He was planning to kill you all. Luckily my father stopped him. He's a good man. He is only doing this 'cause he fears for his people. But he can't stop any of this. I'm sure they will be looking for you all. But they won't believe that I am the one who has hidden you. I am the daughter of one of their most respected members, and no one but you and my closest friend knows I'm a psychic. My father doesn't even know. This is the safest place for you. They will never think to look for you here." Then she went down on her knees in front of Ash, bowing to him. " Please help me. Please." 
>>> 
>>> " Of course we will," Ash smiled at her and then looked to his friends. " We'll do everything we can. We can't let them do this." Misty, Brock and Pikachu all nodded at him. 
>>> 
>>> Kiyoko stood up and looked at him. " Thanks. I knew none of you would fail me. I've heard too much about you. With your help, we can save Indigo."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> " Tomorrow there will be an address to the people by Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. He will announce that he is the new ruler of this area and that soon his organisation will begin to take control over other areas of the island. If those towns and cities resist, I'm sure there will be trouble. They are prepared to kill if need be. I think there would be an ideal place for you, Ash, to call on the people to revolt." 
>>> 
>>> " But Team Rocket will try to arrest us. How will we get out of there without being taken, or even killed?" Ash asked. 
>>> 
>>> " I'll transport all of us out." 
>>> 
>>> " You have that power?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yes, but I can only use it occasionally. I've only begun my training in the past few years. I need to perfect my techniques. Transporting is very intense and uses a lot of my power. It will take days to make it back, but as long as we don't have to use it that often, it'll be okay." 
>>> 
>>> " Will your other abilities be affected?" Brock worriedly said. 
>>> 
>>> " Most of the others don't take up a great deal of power, so I will still be able to use other spells. What do you think? Is it a good idea?" 
>>> 
>>> She looked around the group, who were all looking at each other as if they we in some kind of telepathic link themselves. Then they all turned to her and answered. " We'll go for it."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> Misty sat on the bed in the spare room. She couldn't believe how everything had changed within the space of a few moments. Her and her friends had went from being on top of the world to outlaws so quickly, without the slightest warning, and the only person they could trust was some young woman they had just meet. And how did they know she wasn't part of Team Rocket's plan? This could all be a set up, but they had no option. Staying here was much better than trying their luck on the streets. Luck was a lot of things, but it was rarely favourable. 
>>> 
>>> The door was slowly pushed ajar and Kiyoko stepped into the room. 
>>> 
>>> " I was wondering if we could talk before the boys come in." 
>>> 
>>> " Ah, sure." 
>>> 
>>> Closing the door, she came over to Misty and sat on the low bed next to her. " I know you feel that you can't trust me, and for what it's worth I want to tell you that I'm on your side. I want to save this country and am willing to do all I can to help. You may not believe me, but I felt that I should at least try to convince you." She paused. " And...and on another matter, I can read a persons specific thoughts. I can read every word they say in their heads, but I make it a law not to. I only do that when it's necessary. But there is no way I can shield myself from the emotions people around me feel." She stopped again for a few moments before finishing her explanation. " I know how you feel for him. Every time he spoke or you looked at him I could sense the love you have for him. It seems to always be on you mind. You must really be in love with him." 
>>> 
>>> She couldn't deny it from her. This woman could read all of her most intimate thoughts. Nothing was a secret from her. With a blush, she said, " Yeah." 
>>> 
>>> " You can trust me with that, too. I'll never tell him." 
>>> 
>>> " Thanks." 
>>> 
>>> " I know now it is really hard. You've fallen in love with your best friend and you're worried he will find out." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah," Misty stuttered. 
>>> 
>>> " Well, don't worry. Ash is so committed to you that even if he did find out and didn't feel the same way, he would never leave you. He cares a lot for you." 
>>> 
>>> A smile widened across Misty's face. " Yeah, he told me." 
>>> 
>>> Misty wanted to ask Kiyoko a question, one she was sure she would know, but she was too scared of the answer. She also felt that it would be like tempting fate. She would find out the answer when the time was right, even if the answer was not the one she hoped for. 
>>> 
>>> The door opened again, and Ash, with a sleeping Pikachu in his arms, and Brock walked in. " Hi, girls," Brock began. " The two of you getting to know each other a bit better?" 
>>> 
>>> Kiyoko and Misty looked at each other. " Yeah. Something like that," Misty replied. 
>>> 
>>> " I think maybe I should let you guys get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow." 
>>> 
>>> " Goodnight," everyone called to her. 
>>> 
>>> Kiyoko, leaving the room for her own, wished see could of answered the girl's secret question, and tell her that her emotions were returned. She could sense in the young man's heart the love he had for her, even if he hadn't realised it himself yet. 
>>> 
>>> Misty lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. " Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning." 
>>> 
>>> " Night," they both called to her. However, the usual joyous remark had been replaced with a solemn utterance. 
>>> 
>>> Ash put Pikachu on a small separate bed, beside Togepi, that Kiyoko had made for the Pokémon, and curled into his own, with his face in Misty's direction. Her eyes were closed and he noticed she was already asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, despite what had happened that night. 
>>> 
>>> What a night. He didn't believe that it was truly happening. It was too quick, too sudden. It didn't seem real. But he knew it wasn't the dream he prayed it was. Bad things were always true. He spent a sleepless night worrying about the possibilities of what might happen, some too terrifying to think of. The only single piece of pleasure he could take that night was that at least his friends were with him, including one person that had always been of the most important to him, and who had become even more important to him over the past while. He knew that whatever did happen, the intensifying feelings that he had experienced over the last few months would never leave him, and that it would most likely grow. Maybe I am in love with her, he thought, but how do I know for sure.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> " People of Indigo. Our country has entered a new age. Our previous incompetent rulers have been overthrown to usher in a new age for our people. You may feel that Team Rocket are nothing but thugs, criminals, who only care for money and power, but that is what you have been lead to think by the Government's snivelling politicians who know nothing of the life of the individual citizen. We aim to bring power back to the people of Indigo. We will strive to make our name heard around the world again. Indigo was once a place feared by other nations, but now adays we are nothing. We need to bring prosperity back to this island." 
>>> 
>>> " He mut have a good spin doctor to come up with this bullshit. It's lies. This is all lies. How can he actually think people will believe this crap. They will rule with fear, not equality," Ash quietly whispered to Misty. 
>>> 
>>> " I know, but we have to wait for the right moment," she answered. The four humans all wore coats, hoods pulled up, trying to disguise themselves without looking too incredulous. Although there was barely a chill in the air, no one looked towards them suspiciously. Ash knew that Kiyoko was right. Here was where they should make their first stand, but his building anger made it hard for him to wait for the right moment. Just a little while longer, he said to himself. It's nearly time. 
>>> 
>>> He raised his eyes from their staring position on the ground and glanced again at the stage Giovanni spoke upon. He was guarded by several Team Rocket soldiers, so many their uniforms merged into a sea of unbroken black. Also, at the end of either side of the platform, there was four familiar faces, two each end, that wore different uniforms to the normal foot soldiers. The blonde woman and green haired man on the left side stood quietly confidantly, whereas the other couple, along with a Meowth, seemed a little perturbed. He could also see Kiyoko's father, and another man behind him, a tall man with jet black hair, like Ash's own, who he recognised as one of the dignitaries at the celebration three days ago. Looking from the stand to his left and right he could see many of the group's members standing next to civilians, scanning the audience for trouble-makers. Defiantly not a time to attack, especially only with a four strong human army and a dozen and a half Pokémon. It would however take several seconds for the group to be seized by the soldiers, leaving them enough time to do as they planned; start a little trouble and escape.   
Ash could tell by the tone in Giovanni's voice that his speech was drawing to a close. 
>>> 
>>> " We have all now entered a new age in our country's future and Team Rocket will ensure that Indigo will once again be a controlling force in the world, far surpassing all others. We will make our people strong again." 
>>> 
>>> The group knew it was time and without need of an acknowledgement, all four stood in unison, and all drew back their hoods, apart from Kiyoko. Ash spoke first. 
>>> 
>>> " Do you expect to achieve a new standing for our people by enslaving us?" 
>>> 
>>> No one answered. Giovanni was even lost for words. How could anyone challenge him in the face of such danger? Surely they knew they would die for this. 
>>> 
>>> Jessie, James and Meowth stared at the three familiar figures in the audience. " What are they doing?" James said, completely taken over by awe. 
>>> 
>>> " Those idiots", Jessie replied. " They're going to get themselves killed." 
>>> 
>>> Ash continued his defiance, although he realised Team Rocket's shock had transformed into hate. " Do you honestly expected us to kneel at your feet and obey? We will not let you get away with this. The people of this island will not allow it." Guards had begun to barge through the crowds, but luckily were being held off from where the group stood by the masses of people between. Ash knew he had to hurry. He turned from Giovanni and addressed the audience. " We cannot let these people rape and murder our home land. We have to fight back. What he promises is empty. We will never have power if we follow him. He will use us for his own means and we will get nothing back in return. We will lose our independence. We will all die with no credit to our names. Don't listen to this lair. He only speaks lies." 
>>> 
>>> Misty stared into his passionate, handsome face. Seldom had she seen so much determination in someone so young. Looking at him now, in full speech, she knew exactly why she had fallen in love with him. She had never been so proud of him, not even when he had earned his title mere days ago. Today he had become more of a hero to her than ever before. 
>>> 
>>> " We need to stand up for our rights. We need to crush this force that has come to oppress us. We need a rebellion and to take back our country for ourselves, and out of the hands of these thieves. Join us. Help us take back what is rightfully ours." He looked at the officers, only metres from where they stood, and gave Kiyoko the signal to begin the teleport. All four figures were covered in a soft yellow hase and within seconds were gone to the astonishment of the soldiers and their boss, but to the delight of the public looking on.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> Back on the stage, Nakamora came closer to the Mayor, and whispered into his ear. " I told you we should have dealt with him and his friends. Now look at the trouble he has caused. We should have killed him when we had the chance."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> In within the audience two other people spoke, after witnessing Ash's stance. 
>>> 
>>> " Looks like the new Master and his friends share our plan," said a brown haired man who looked to be in his early forties. 
>>> 
>>> A beautiful young woman, with short blue hair stared into the baffled audience. " I've met those three before, about five years ago. Ash Ketchum saved my gym and Gloom when a fire broke out after he had challenged me to a match. He's a very determined kid. From what I know of him and his friends, they mean business." 
>>> 
>>> " Then we better try to get in contact with them somehow, Erika." 
>>> 
>>> " I think I know how to, Masamune." 
>>> 
>>> " How?" 
>>> 
>>> " I know the person they were with."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> " That damn kid ruins everything. I thought I told you to sort him out before any of this happened. He has too much power over the people," Giovanni shouted. 
>>> 
>>> The Mayor and Nakamora straightened. 
>>> 
>>> " Sorry, sir. We were all prepared but the Mayor told us not to," Nakamora answered. 
>>> 
>>> Giovanni looked at the Mayor. " Why did you go over my orders?" 
>>> 
>>> " I didn't think it was fair," he fearfully replied. " He's just a teenager, sir, and I didn't think anything like this would happen." 
>>> 
>>> " Well it has." He lowered his voice and tried to change the subject. " I'll handle him and his fiends. What about the takeover of Pari Village? Are our soldiers ready to invade?" 
>>> 
>>> Two people, both wearing black Team Rocket uniforms, walked out of the shadows that had previously obscurred their forms. They were both young, perhaps in their early to mid twenties, a young woman, with long blonde hair, with her green-haired partner. 
>>> 
>>> " Yes, sir. We are awaiting your orders," the woman announced. 
>>> 
>>> " Tonight, at two am. They will be confused, won't realise what is happening." The two officers give a slight affirmative bow, and began to leave. " Oh, one more thing." They turned to face their boss again. " Don't take prisoners. I've have enough problems without more people trying to be heroes." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry, sir. The village will be secure by sunrise," the harsh voiced man assured. 
>>> 
>>> "Perfect." 
>>> 
>>> And with that, the duo left. 
>>> 
>>> " Now, I have three other individuals to take care of the boy and his friends, but I want you two to find out who this psychic is. To have one as powerful as she or he is is an incalculable advantage to the rebel forces. I want you to find and kill this person." 
>>> 
>>> " Yes, sir."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> Back at Kiyoko's apartment, the four humans and and Pokémon sat in the living room, still a little unnerved from the rally. Brock looked over at Kiyoko, who seemed severally weakened after the transport. He walked over, sitting next to her, and whispered, " You okay?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. I'm just feeling a little tired. It'll take a while until I build up enough power to do that again." 
>>> 
>>> " What about you telepathy? Is it affected?" 
>>> 
>>> " No. I can do most things still, but another transport is out of the question for a few more days. We'll have to go everywhere by foot. And I think that even after my powers have been replenished, we should keep transport only for emergency situations." 
>>> 
>>> " Good idea." 
>>> 
>>> The familiar ring of the telephone sounded, but it's clang startled all present. Slowly, Kiyoko picked up the receiver. She didn't know why she was so afraid to find out who was on the other side. No one knew she was involved so her friends would probably call as normal. But still her hand trembled as she put the receiver to her ear. Everyone else watched intently. 
>>> 
>>> " Hello." 
>>> 
>>> " Hi, Kiyoko. It's me, Erika." 
>>> 
>>> She could barely contain a sigh of release. " Oh, hi, Erika. How are you?" 
>>> 
>>> " Okay. Mmm, could we talk?" 
>>> 
>>> " About what?" 
>>> 
>>> " Nothing important. I just want to talk to a friend." 
>>> 
>>> " Ah, sure." She felt that maybe she shouldn't leave her apartment at the moment just incase something happened, but she had to carry on as normal, or people would begin to get suspicious of her. She had to pretend that she supported the new order. And Erika was one of her closest friends. She knew she would be safe with her. She had full trust in her. " Where do you want to meet?" 
>>> 
>>> " How about at the little cafe on Central Avenue at one o'clock tomorrow?" 
>>> 
>>> " Okay, that'll be great. I need to do a bit of shopping anyway." 
>>> 
>>> " See you then. Bye." 
>>> 
>>> " Goodbye." She turned round to see several sets of eyes worriedly staring at her. " Don't worry. It's just a friend. I would cancel, but I don't want to draw any attention. If I don't do what I usually do, we might get found out. But I will be extra careful. And when you guys are here on your own, remember, don't answer the door or the phone." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry, we wouldn't do something like that," Brock answered. 
>>> 
>>> " So who is your friend?" Ash asked. 
>>> 
>>> " Erika. Actually, you should know her. She runs the gym in Celadon City."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> The next day, Kiyoko sat at a table in front of the cafe, sipping a cup of green tea, waiting for her friend. Why did Erika want to speak to her? Maybe she did just want to talk to a friend, but perhaps it was something much more serious. She would have known if she had been able to read her mind, but she couldn't locate it. The link would somethimes fail to connect or cut itself off without her wanting it too. A few moments later however, she sensed her friend's familiar presence behind her. " Hello, Erika," she welcomed without even turning around. 
>>> 
>>> Erika walked past her friend and sat down on the chair across from her. " Hi." 
>>> 
>>> " So, what did you want to talk to me about?" 
>>> 
>>> Erika leaned closer to her friend. " About this whole mess we have found ourselves in, and how we are going to stop Team Rocket." 
>>> 
>>> " You are taking a big chance saying something like that to me. What if I turned you in?" 
>>> 
>>> " You'd never do that." 
>>> 
>>> " How can you be so sure?" 
>>> 
>>> " Because you're not that type of person. You'd never hurt another person. And also I saw you with them yesterday at the rally." 
>>> 
>>> " Who?" 
>>> 
>>> " Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu." 
>>> 
>>> " How can you be sure it was me?" 
>>> 
>>> " I just know. Call it...friend's intuition." 
>>> 
>>> " So, what are you planning to do?" 
>>> 
>>> " A friend and I are looking for people to fight in a resistance group against Team Rocket. We were planning, when we had enough support, to do something like you did yesterday. I guess you beat us to it." 
>>> 
>>> " So, you're planning a resistance too. Small world, eh?" 
>>> 
>>> Erika let out a giggle. " Yep. Guess so. Why did you take a stance so early, only hours after the take-over. I'm sure you don't have many members yet." 
>>> 
>>> " Just me and them. We are planning to use Ash's position as a Master to recruit rebels. Many would be too scarred to fight back without a respected person leading the way. If someone like Ash calls for a revolution, the people will listen. He will drive their fear away. If he is willing to risk his life for them, they will risk their's for him." 
>>> 
>>> " God, it's strange to think of him as a Master. The first and last time I met him, he was a hyper ten year old kid who dressed up as a girl to get into my gym. But I guess even back then he had such strength and goodness in his heart. He was so determined to make his dream come true. I was so impressed that I've followed his career. I always knew he would get there." 
>>> 
>>> " But now only a few days after his dream has come true, everyone's world has been shattered." 
>>> 
>>> " I know you're father is one of them, but we must stop this. We have a large group of rebels, and by the hour more join, especially after your little demonstration yesterday. We are going to plan attacks, bomb the crap out of Team Rocket until they flea. And I believe you're right. Ash has more power than anyone else so far in the resistance. He should be the one to lead. The people may not obey the commands of another, but they will do whatever Ash says." 
>>> 
>>> " Then we'll plan to meet. If you give me a rendezvous point, I'll get them to met you." 
>>> 
>>> " What if they get caught?" 
>>> 
>>> " I'll keep a watch over them. If I need to, I'll try to carry out an emergency transport. I just hope it'll work." 
>>> 
>>> " Great."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  

>>> 
>>> Kiyoko closed the door to her apartment behind her, looked at her new friends, and just smiled.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> *********************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>> Well? Did you like it? Hope so. Can't wait to read the reviews to see if it's as popular as the first two. 
>>> 
>>> Here are the words to the song that I named it after. I first heard it when I bought the 3rd Robbie Williams album. I had just begun to write this and just thought it was perfect. It's one of my fave songs of all time (I love Robbie! He's my type of guy. Just hope my boyfriend doesn't read this).   

>>>
>>>> > > > ****
>>> 
>>> Robbie Williams - 'Let Love Be Your Energy'

> > > > > Out of a million seeds,   
Only the strongest one breaths.   
You made a miracle mother,   
I'll make a man out of me. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 'Daddy, where's the sun   
Gone from the sky?   
What did we do wrong,   
Why did it die?'   
And all the grown up say,   
'Sorry, kids, we got no relpy.' 
>>>>> 
>>>>> If you're willing to change the word,   
Let love be your energy.   
I've got more than I need,   
When your love shines down on me. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Every tear that you cry,   
Will be replaced when you die.   
Why don't you love your brother?   
Are you out of your mind? 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 'Daddy, where's the sun   
Gone from the sky?   
What did we do wrong,   
Why did it die?'   
And if you've got no love for me,   
Then I'll say goodbye. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> If you're willing to change the word,   
Let love be your energy.   
I've got more than I need,   
When your love shines down on me. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> So if you want to go and make a stance,   
So when it's in your hands,   
People show me love.   
X2 
> 
> Then it just repeats the chorus a few time. I hope you agree. I think it's a song that says that love gives you the power to do everything. If you haven't heard it, I advise you to look it up. It's been released in Britain and Ireland but I have no idea about where else. See you in chapter 4. 
>
>> > > > >   



	4. Unlikely Assassins

3.html

> > > **Chapter Three - Unlikely Assassins**
>>> 
>>> by CultNirvana 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> " I'm giving you dimwits one more chance. If you don't succeed this time, well, I think you can guess what will happen."
>>> 
>>> Jessie, James and Meowth, realising what he was implying, straightened up even more in front of their boss.
>>> 
>>> Their boss' threats were something to be feared. Many Team Rocket members had gone missing in the past after screwing up a major plan. The trio wondered why their were still alive.
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry, sir," Jessie, the natural leader of the group, replied, " we won't screw up again."
>>> 
>>> " You have been saying that over the past I don't know how many years."
>>> 
>>> Again, Jessie spoke. " So, sir, what is our mission?"
>>> 
>>> " The three of you are absolute failures. You haven't had much success over the past six years, but you are the best people for this job. Even thought you have had no luck in capturing Pikachu, you seem to always be able to find his trainer and friends. At the moment, they have become the most wanted criminals on the island. They have defied the new government and have announced to the populace that they will bring so-called 'liberation' to it's people again. They have incited resistance within the state against our rule. You saw what happened a few days ago at the rally. I can't let that happen again. Your mission is to get rid of them."
>>> 
>>> The three were unsure of what he meant. Did he mean what they thought? James asked to clarify.
>>> 
>>> " What do you think I am talking about, you morons. I want you to get rid off them, to kill them. If they survive the next week, it will be your heads on a platter. Understood?"
>>> 
>>> " Yes, sir," they all said in unison, with the same trace of fear in each voice.
>>> 
>>> " Now, get out of my sight." But before they could leave, their boss called them back for a moment and yelled, " And when the trainers have been disposed of, get me that Pikachu."
>>> 
>>> The three relaxed their stature a little as they exited their boss's office. They couldn't believe it. They had just been given the job of assassins, murderers. This wasn't why they had joined the organisation.
>>> 
>>> They left the Team Rocket Head Quarters and slowly headed into the Viridian Forest, where there balloon lay in wait. The trio just sat in it's basket, thinking to themselves about what had just happened.   

>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> The three friends walked among the trees, trying there best to keep out of site. Although their faces were obscured by hoods and hats, Ash worried that someone would notice them. Three people walking alone through the forest was bound to attract attention, with all that was going on.
>>> 
>>> Misty picked up her pace and strode to Ash's side, walking close to him so no one would overhear the conservation. " Where are we going to met them, anyway?" she whispered.
>>> 
>>> Ash, without turning to her, answered. " Fosake Town."
>>> 
>>> " Good idea for a hide out. That place has been abandoned for decades after several of the local industries went broke."
>>> 
>>> " That's why Erika's group has based itself there. There is nothing there of worth and as it is unpopulated, Team Rocket should leave it alone. It's about the safest place you could find. Well, possibly besides Kiyoko's apartment."
>>> 
>>> " Lets just hope they don't realise how ideal a situation it is. If they did, they may get suspicious, and then where will we be."
>>> 
>>> Just then, Team Rocket appeared from round the corner, and began their usual motto, but this time, neither of the three showed much passion when reciting it.
>>> 
>>> " Prepare for trouble," Jessie began.
>>> 
>>> " Make it double," James added.
>>> 
>>> " To protect the world from devastation."
>>> 
>>> " To unite all peoples within our nation."
>>> 
>>> " To denounce the evils of truth and love."
>>> 
>>> " To extend our reach to the stars above."
>>> 
>>> " Jessie."
>>> 
>>> " James."
>>> 
>>> " Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."
>>> 
>>> " Surrender now or prepare to fight."
>>> 
>>> " Let's just get on with this, you idiots. If we don't we'll have to prepare ourselves for trouble." Meowth scratched both of his teammates faces, hoping to help them hurry with their dreaded mission.
>>> 
>>> Ash, shocked that they had just been caught by they're long time adversaries, and sometimes allies, said, " How did you find us here?"
>>> 
>>> " That's not important now, twerp, not when you're life is about to end."
>>> 
>>> Ash heard the regret in Jessie's voice, the hesitation. He realised that his three enemies were forcing themselves.
>>> 
>>> Each pulled out a gun and aimed it at one of their victims - Meowth at Brock, James at Misty, and Jessie at Ash - but he could see their hands shaking as they focused on their individual targets. For a moment, the victims and executioners stared at each other, no one sure quite what to do. Jessie broke the silence.
>>> 
>>> " Well, brat, aren't you going to get your little electric rat to attack us and save your miserable life, and those of your friends?"
>>> 
>>> Pikachu unzipped the bag and looked at Ash, confused. The Pokémon had no idea what to do, but he was greeted by Ash's confident face. He knew his trainer didn't want him to intervene.
>>> 
>>> Ash, knowing he and his friends were in no danger, looked towards Jessie, smiled, and replied to her question. " Why? We have nothing to fear from you. You can't pull those triggers. The three of you are shaking with fear. We've known each other too long. I know who you are. You may be thieves but you are no murderers."
>>> 
>>> At that point, the team knew they had been beaten. They stood a moment longer with their weapons aimed, but knew they could not pull the triggers. In unison, they lowered the guns, and then dropped them on the ground.
>>> 
>>> " You're right," Jessie told Ash, " we can't do it."
>>> 
>>> " We're failures," James added.
>>> 
>>> " We can't do anything right," Meowth finished.
>>> 
>>> Ash walked closer to them and looked into their miserable faces. " You guys are not failures. Just because you can't kill someone doesn't make you one. I know I could never do it."
>>> 
>>> " We don't want to become murderers. We don't even want to be part of this occupation. It's wrong. We joined Team Rocket to become the richest rouges of all time, not killers. We were all happy until all of this happened. We were promised no one would have to die."
>>> 
>>> " Well, then leave Team Rocket. We could use people of your experience in the rebellion."
>>> 
>>> " Really?" Jessie looked up, for the first time in a while wearing a gleeful smile.
>>> 
>>> " Ash, what the hell are you thinking?" Brock shouted at his friend.
>>> 
>>> " They're criminals," Misty added. " They've been trying to capture Pikachu from the first day we met them. We can't trust them."
>>> 
>>> " Kiyoko will know. No one can hide anything from her." Ash closed his eyes and began to address Kiyoko in his mind. She said she would be listening in incase something happened.
>>> 
>>> 'Kiyoko, can you hear me. We need your help.'
>>> 
>>> 'You want me to tell you if what these three are telling you is the truth.'
>>> 
>>> No matter how many times she had spoken into his mind, it still felt weird to him. 'Yeah. Could you?'
>>> 
>>> 'I already have, and they are telling the truth. They've been scared of what may happen from the first time Giovanni told them off the plan and now want out of it. You can trust them. So far no one has ever been able to shield their thoughts from me.'
>>> 
>>> 'Thanks. We are going to come back to your apartment now. Tell the others we'll be a little late.'
>>> 
>>> 'Okay.'
>>> 
>>> " We can trust them. Kiyoko is sure. We'll bring them back now, and head back to the meeting later."
>>> 
>>> "Okay." Misty and Brock couldn't argue with Kiyoko. They knew nothing could get past her.
>>> 
>>> " Thanks, guys. Even with everything we've put you through in the past, you are still prepared to help us."
>>> 
>>> " Remember, James, you've helped us out a lot too, what with Butch and Cassidy, Lugia and all. And I don't think any of our Pokémon would be anywhere as experienced if you guys didn't show up every week or so."
>>> 
>>> " You know what, the twerp's right," Meowth commented.   

>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  

>>> 
>>> " How long has your boss been planning all this?" Misty asked.
>>> 
>>> " Every since he became boss, and before that his mother, the previous boss, was doing the same thing," Jessie told her.
>>> 
>>> " But how come it has taken this long for his plan to come to fruition?" inquired Ash.
>>> 
>>> " It has taken this long for Team Rocket to reach a stage in it's power where occupying Indigo is possible. Also, thanks to Giovanni's business brain, many politicians have sided with them, some because they believe in what they are saying, other's because of personal greed. But many, like us, are starting to think it's wrong. Giovanni is prepared to kill for his dream. Many others are as well."
>>> 
>>> Misty looked at her watch. " It's getting pretty late. We better head off. You guys," she looked at Jessie, James and Meowth, " stay with Kiyoko. You'll be safe here. We'll tell the others about you. I'm sure they'll be happy to have insider help."
>>> 
>>> " I hope so," James said, worriedly. " But, what if they want to throw us out?"
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry," she reassured him. " They trust Kiyoko, as well."   

>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> After getting Jessie, James and Meowth to Kiyoko's apartment safety, the group headed out again to the rendezvous point. The sun was setting as they came to the address Erika had given to Kiyoko the previous day. It was a run down warehouse in the abandoned town of Fosake, two miles outside of Viridian City. It was the perfect place to hold the meetings, Ash thought. There was no place of value, and   
as far as the authorities knew, no one inhabited any of the decaying buildings.
>>> 
>>> They stood outside of the metal, industrial doors, waiting for permission to enter.
>>> 
>>> " Good, you're here." The surprised trio turned to see an older man, approximately forty in age, looking towards them. " I'm Masamune. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the others."
>>> 
>>> Recognising the man's name as the one Kiyoko had mentioned as one of Erika's friends and a member of the resistance, they followed him into the building. Inside was much the same as outside; the walls were cracked, plaster littering the ground, and not a light shone.
>>> 
>>> Misty, unsure of where she was stepping, grabbed hold of Ash's sides to help guide her through the long corridor. Ash was glad of the darkness, as he knew, by the heat rising in his cheeks, he was heavily blushing. God. No matter what damn situation I'm in, she still has the power to do that.
>>> 
>>> For the first time, a subtle hinting of green light cast it's shimmer towards the end of the corridor, and as they approached, the intensity increased until they reached the room from where it was emanating from. Entering the room, they noticed that well over a dozen people sat. The group uncovered their heads, Pikachu leaving the bag, and looked into the staring faces of the rebels.
>>> 
>>> " I'm sure you know who these people are," Masamune told the people.
>>> 
>>> Most of the people stood, staring at Ash. Many bowed to him, uttering the words, " Master", making Ash feel awkward. In response, he bowed back, unsure of what to do.
>>> 
>>> " Ah, there you guys are," they heard a familiar voice say.
>>> 
>>> Turning, the group saw her, a few years older, but, as Brock though, as beautiful as ever, even though her slinky blue hair seemed a little dishevelled.
>>> 
>>> " Well, it's been a while."
>>> 
>>> " Hi, Erika," Brock began with his most confidant tone, only to receive an elbow in the ribs and a stern, disciplinary look from Misty.
>>> 
>>> " Not now, Brock," she quietly scolded. Ash sniggered at her reprimand. " What?" she questioned him, a little annoyed at his laugh.
>>> 
>>> " Nothing," but he continued to smile. She was cute when she was irritated, he thought. He turned his attention back to Erika. " So, is this your group?" He indicated to the people around them.
>>> 
>>> " Most of it. Some members aren't here at the moment."
>>> 
>>> " Do you know how many people have joined the resistance so far?"
>>> 
>>> " We're not sure. We are trying get in contact with other small groups we've heard of. For definite, we have twenty-five people here, a number that is growing every day. Most of the people are Pokémon trainers, so we have the help of loads of Pokémon, too. Then, of course, there are the three of you and Kiyoko, with your Pokémon." She looked down at Pikachu, smiling, which the Pokémon blushed at.
>>> 
>>> " Ah, there aren't just us. A couple more individuals have joined," Misty corrected.
>>> 
>>> " Yeah?"
>>> 
>>> " And you've probably heard of them before," Brock added.
>>> 
>>> " Oh?" Masamune cautiously expressed.
>>> 
>>> Ash hesitated before answering. " Their names are Jessie, James and Meowth."
>>> 
>>> " Not from Team Rocket," Erika shouted in disbelief.
>>> 
>>> " Not anymore," he quickly voiced.
>>> 
>>> " What do you mean 'Not anymore'. They are our enemies." Masamune was as shocked as his friend.
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry. We can trust them."
>>> 
>>> " How can you be sure of that?"
>>> 
>>> Ash was becoming to feel a little intimidated. Masamune was a tall man, several inches taller than Ash, and he seemed to be getting more aggravated by the moment. " Ah, well you see, Kiyoko told us so."
>>> 
>>> " What does that mean?"
>>> 
>>> " That means they can be trusted." Erika, however, didn't seem unnerved by the man at all.
>>> 
>>> He turned to his friend, a confused look on his slightly aged face.
>>> 
>>> " I told you she was a psychic. She's never wrong about these things."
>>> 
>>> Instantly, Masamune backed down, and Ash and his friends all released a sigh of relief.
>>> 
>>> " So, as I was saying," Erika began again, "there is us, there's you and many other groups. We've been able to find five others so far, each with only about five to ten people in each. What we were planning to do is when we have gathered enough members, begin attacks on Team Rocket. Nothing that will kill or maim, just something to unsettle them a little. After a while, we hope to have enough people for a full scale revolution. But it'll probably take quite a while."
>>> 
>>> " No matter how long it takes, as long as we dethrone them," Ash said encouragingly.
>>> 
>>> " My thought exactly. So, this is our headquarters. We'll plan all attacks together. We're a team. But Ash, we are all on agreement on this fact. You are our spokesperson. You have the highest position of all of us, and therefore the greatest respect from the people, those that we are trying to protect."
>>> 
>>> " Ah, okay." He had to agree. Although the position scared him a little, he was a Pokémon Master. He had to do his part. And he would be strong for his people, never showing Team Rocket, or the others, the doubts and fears beginning to settle in his young mind. If he was going to be the face of the rebellion, he'd have to be a stern, unwavering one.
>>> 
>>> Then he remembered the one thing he thought most important to bring up at this meeting. Something he felt he had no control over, but perhaps Erika and her group could help with. " Could you guys do us all a big favour?"
>>> 
>>> " Sure. What is it, Ash?" Erika asked.
>>> 
>>> " You have people in many of the major towns and cities, don't you?"
>>> 
>>> " Yeah."
>>> 
>>> " Well," he glanced at his two friends and then back to Erika. " We were wondering if their was anyway you could help our families. We're worried that if and when Team Rocket take over Pallet, Cerulean and Pewter, they may go after our families and punish them for what we have done."
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry. We'll try to locate them and place them in safety."
>>> 
>>> " Thanks, Erika."
>>> 
>>> " Erika! Erika!" a voice excitedly yelled. A young man ran in from the next room, stopping just before her.
>>> 
>>> " What is it?" she asked anxiously, panicked by the distraught look on his face. " What's wrong?"
>>> 
>>> " Kusanagi, Michaels! They've...they've been..."
>>> 
>>> " What? They've been what?"
>>> 
>>> " They've been...been captured."
>>> 
>>> " Oh my god. Wha...what happened?" Her voice trembled with every word she spoke.
>>> 
>>> " I don't know. They only left the settlement a few hours ago to go to the next base and..." He trailed off.
>>> 
>>> "How do you know they've been captured?"
>>> 
>>> " The TV. Giovanni is on the TV." He signalled them to follow him into the next room, followed by the group who had welcomed them, where the remaining rebels sat staring at the bright screen.
>>> 
>>> There Giovanni stood, addressing the audience in a large, darkened room. Ash looked into the eyes of the man. Within he saw anger. Hate. The stare raised the same emotions within himself.
>>> 
>>> " The rebellion forces that have plagued us since our rule began will now understand our wraith. They will learn that no one will be allowed to defy us." The volume of his voice increased as he spoke, and continually more hostility seeped into the words. He signalled off screen, and two of his soldiers entered, each dragging in one of the men that had been captured by the back of their shirts. Giovanni moved out of the camera's range as the picture zoomed out to show the two soldiers and their two prisoners fully.
>>> 
>>> The men had been beaten. Ash surveyed the many fresh cuts and bruises that covered all visible areas of the men's skin. They we in a frenzied state, tears pouring down their cheeks.
>>> 
>>> Ash's attention from the television was diverted when he saw a young woman cry out as the men were shown. " No! No!" she screamed, so loud Ash thought his eardrums would burst under the pressure.
>>> 
>>> A man next to her grabbed her in his arms in an attempt to calm her, but instantly the shouts grew louder as she unceasingly stared at the television, her fear ever rising. At this, he immediately looked back at the screen to see that the soldiers had raised handguns to the captives' heads.
>>> 
>>> He knew what was coming next.
>>> 
>>> A soft, but terrified, " no" emanated from next to him and he felt Misty, who had been standing next to him the whole time, push her head into his chest, covering her eyes. Ash tried his eyes, but morbid fascination seemed to hold them open to the last possible moment. Just as they finished closing, he heard it.
>>> 
>>> Two shots, clear as days, followed by the sound of two weights crashing to the ground.
>>> 
>>> Screams and shouts echoed within the room, through which Ash, eyes still clamped shut, could hear Giovanni's voice again. " Every rebel found will bear the same fate. They will not be tolerated."   

>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> Ash lay on his bed, alone in the dimly lit room, trying to hold back the tears. He had been severely shaken by the events of the night. Although he knew that eventually casualties would occur, people would die, that belief didn't shield him from the terror that had pocessed his mind.
>>> 
>>> But he couldn't let himself cry. He couldn't show fear. If he did, he would fail in his role.
>>> 
>>> He heard a light knock from the door. After checking his features to make sure no traces of his weakness showed outwardly, he told the person to come in.
>>> 
>>> " Hey," Misty's sweet voice spoke, instantly calming him from the terrors that were overrunning him. " I made you some hot porridge, something to help you sleep." She walked towards him, handing him a bowl, and settling down beside him, beginning to take a spoonful from her own bowl. She attempted a smile, but he could see the sadness behind it.
>>> 
>>> For a few moments they sat in silence, eating.
>>> 
>>> " You okay, Mist?"
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. I'm just a little scared. Tonight has kinda changed everything."
>>> 
>>> " I know."
>>> 
>>> " I mean, why did they have to show that?"
>>> 
>>> " They're just trying to control us by fear. Everyone is afraid of death, so they're using it as a tool."
>>> 
>>> He looked towards her and noticed that tears were beginning to well within her beautiful eyes. " Oh, Mist." He quickly took her bowl and put it down on the floor with his, then put his arms around her, bringing her head to his chest.
>>> 
>>> " I'm sorry. It just...started and...and I can't stop. I'm just so...afraid."
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry, I'm here. You don't have to stop. Just let it all out." Watching her nearly made the tears resurge in his own eyes, but he held them back. He just combed her long hair with his fingers, rocking her gently to calm her. " It's going to be okay."
>>> 
>>> She loved to feel his strong arms surround her, soothing her, making her believe that as long as she was there, within them, nothing could hurt her.
>>> 
>>> He kissed her forehead a few times, another way he hoped he could comfort her, pulling her a little closer to him.
>>> 
>>> The sobs began to disappear, and after a few moments he felt her relax in his arms. Looking down, he realised that she'd fallen asleep, her now closed eyes still wet with tears.
>>> 
>>> "You're so beautiful," he quietly said, kissing her again on the forehead before lifting her and placing her on her bed, covering her with the sheets. " Goodnight, my angel. Sweet dreams."   

>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> Ash sat on the sofa, with a book in his hands. After reading for several hours, however, it no longer held his attention. Instead he looked at her, out of the corner of his eye. She was on the chair across from him, staring out of the window at the dark city, deep in thought. He had caught himself doing the same thing over and over again over the past while. It always lifted away a bit of the depression that had settled upon him over that past week, and especially from the events of two days ago.
>>> 
>>> She was beautiful. Her long, red hair glimmered in the low light of the room. Her now less scrawny (but still slim), tall frame was extenuated by her baggy green combats and tight fitting purple top. His mind began to wander even further away from the book, and reality, to a place his dreams now often drifted to, a world where he imagined she was his. An existence where he could hold her, touch her, kiss her. It may have only been a fantasy, but at least it took his mind from the terror all around him, and that within his own head.
>>> 
>>> Turning around, distracted from his fantasy by a feeling he was being watched, he looked towards Kiyoko, who was indeed staring at him. A smile was on her face. She giggled as he glanced at her.
>>> 
>>> 'Hey, I'm allowed to have my own little fantasies,' he joked, knowing she would hear his thoughts.
>>> 
>>> 'Sorry. I just think it's cute,' she projected back.
>>> 
>>> 'Cute!' He thought, in mock-anger. 'On one side, I don't know whether I'm going to survive another day, and on the other I can't stop thinking about my best friend in ways that aren't exactly...appropriate.'
>>> 
>>> 'Don't worry. It's normal for a teenager, falling in love with your best friend'.
>>> 
>>> 'I don't think I'm exactly living the typical teenage life. I never have. And how can you be sure I'm in love- Sorry, stupid question.'
>>> 
>>> Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door.
>>> 
>>> " Shit," Kiyoko whispered, as she quickly stood. " Get into the bedrooms. I'll get rid of whoever it is."
>>> 
>>> The group quietly ran into the next room, closing the door gently behind them, all leaning up against it to hear what was happening.
>>> 
>>> Kiyoko quickly composed herself and opened the front door, but only as far as the security chain allowed. " Dad," she said, shocked, but relieved to see his familiar face. " What are you doing here?" She unclasped the chain and let her father in.
>>> 
>>> " Can't a father just visit his daughter without a reason?"
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, it's just a little bit of a surprise, and I thought that with all that is going on, you'd be really busy."
>>> 
>>> " Well, I just wanted to see you, and-" He stopped suddenly.
>>> 
>>> " And?"
>>> 
>>> " I need to ask you something. You don't have to answer, you're my daughter and I would never hurt you, but I want to know the truth."
>>> 
>>> " What's wrong, dad?" She had a bad feeling about this. It couldn't be good.
>>> 
>>> " A few days ago reports say you were seen with Erika, the leader of the Celadon Gym."
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. You know we've been friends for years."
>>> 
>>> " This hasn't been released to the public, yet, but we, Team Rocket, have reason to believe that Erika is one of the rebels."
>>> 
>>> " What?" she said with mock surprise.
>>> 
>>> " In one of the rebellion attacks she was positively identified by a number of individuals. Also, she closed her gym just after the take over, and hasn't been seen since. I'm sorry to tell you but she has become one of the most wanted rebels, just after the Master and his friends, and a group of renegade members of the organisation. We have seized her gym, and imprisoned all of the gym workers that   
haven't disappeared." He moved closer to his daughter and took her hands in his. " I just want to know you aren't involved in any of this business."
>>> 
>>> She had to lie, something she had rarely done to him. " I'm not."
>>> 
>>> " You can tell me if you are. I won't report you, even though I won't be able to protect you if you are found out. I don't want you to get hurt. You're all I have after your mother died."
>>> 
>>> " You know I am against this occupation, but I would never go against you. You can trust me. I'm telling you the truth."
>>> 
>>> " That's all I needed to hear."
>>> 
>>> " Goodnight, dad."
>>> 
>>> " Night, honey." With that, he left.
>>> 
>>> She closed the front door, a little too hastily, and breathed a sigh of relief as she leant up against the door. " Guys, it's safe to come out now."
>>> 
>>> Brock opened the door, and the dissidents came back into the living room.
>>> 
>>> " God, I don't know if I can take much more of this," Misty began. " Every loud or unusual noise makes my heart jump. My nerves are shot."
>>> 
>>> Ash sat back on the sofa, with the now closed book on his chest, a little startled, but seemingly calm. " Well, I know I could do better with less scares like that." It sounded like a joke, but Misty noted that his tone was completely serious. She felt that he was putting up a facade to hide his true feelings. The others hadn't seemed to notice, but she knew him almost as well as his own mother did.
>>> 
>>> " You're telling me," Brock replied. " Actually, guys, I think I may turn in. It's getting pretty late."
>>> 
>>> " I think we'd be best going to bed as well," Jessie said, speaking not only for herself but for James and Meowth.
>>> 
>>> " I think I'll head too," Kiyoko said, giving a smirk-like glance at Ash. 'If you like her, make some kind of move.'
>>> 
>>> 'But-' by the time he had stared to think, she had left for her bedroom, giggling a little before she left. But he knew that walls wouldn't stop the link. 'If you just tell me what she thinks about me, then I'll know what to do.'
>>> 
>>> 'You know I can't say anything. It's betraying fate. You have to make the decision yourself. Now, I'm going to cut the link so I won't be able to hear anything. So goodnight, Ash. And just follow you're heart.'
>>> 
>>> 'I wish I had the courage to do so.'
>>> 
>>> " See you tomorrow," the others said.
>>> 
>>> " Night, guys," Ash and Misty replied.
>>> 
>>> When they had all left, Misty sat next to Ash on the sofa and looked at the book that he'd been reading for the past while. " History?"
>>> 
>>> He opened it and flicked to the chapter that he'd been reading. " Yeah. I'm just reading a little bit about other resistance groups, see if there is anything of help," he answered, keeping his eyes on the pages.
>>> 
>>> " Find anything yet?"
>>> 
>>> " Mmm, there is some stuff about the French resistance during the second world war. Like us they were dominated by a much more powerful force. Although they were not the sole reason for the end of the occupation, over it's nearly six years span, they constantly bombed enemy targets and plotted against their occupiers. They never gave up, no matter how many of their people were caught and executed."
>>> 
>>> " Then we should follow their example. If it worked for them, it'll work for us."
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, but they had the support of their allies. We don't."
>>> 
>>> " I don't understand why any of our country's allies haven't helped out."
>>> 
>>> " Maybe they don't know what is truly going on. They may know about the executions of rebels from the news reports, but maybe they don't realise how bad it really is. Also, maybe they are preparing their own defences. All we can be sure of is that we have no option but to fight for ourselves."
>>> 
>>> " I hate this! I wish everything was back to normal."
>>> 
>>> " It will be...soon," he said, but his previously confidant attitude was undetectable in his tone. She knew he was taking this stuff much worse than he had admitted. Although he hated to say it, he was a sensitive young man.
>>> 
>>> She had to say something to him. She always wished to care for him, if not as a lover, at least as an older sister figure. "Ash, are you sure everything is alright?"
>>> 
>>> " Oh, of course I'm sure," he replied, his words coloured with immediate sarcasm and anger. " My people have been occupied, and as far as I know, by the end of all this, if it ever does end, everything I care about," he turned and looked away from the book into her eyes. She could see faint traces of clear liquid in them. " Everyone I care about," he continued, " may be gone forever." He took his eyes away again, clearly embarrassed by his display of weakness, placed the book on the floor, and, slipping his fingers through his long hair, tried to regain his composure. " I'm sorry." He glanced at the clock on the coffee table. " Ah, it is getting late. I think we should head as well." He quickly got up from the sofa and walked to the bathroom, closing the door hard behind him.
>>> 
>>> Misty felt rejected. He was her best friend, but even after all those years, she felt betrayed by the fact that he would try to hide his emotions from her. But then again, wasn't that exactly what she had been doing to him from the first day they met. When she was younger, she rarely showed Ash, or Brock, how vulnerable she truly was.
>>> 
>>> Maybe she thought (at least in the early days she did) that if she didn't put up a strong front, they would reject her as an overemotional girl, but as they all matured, she had continually put down that front. Ash seemed to be doing the opposite. A young boy letting out his emotions would not be looked down upon, but a fifteen year old, a Master, a chief member of the resistance? No, she understood they would lose faith in him if he seemed even slightly weak. But then, why didn't he come to her? Nothing would ever make her think any less of him. They had always been confidants, especially just before the occupation occurred.
>>> 
>>> She told herself that whatever the reason, he would come if he needed to. Maybe she would just have to wait, or make the first move, and see if he accepted.   

>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> ****************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   

>>> 
>>> He left the bathroom and, crossing the living room, went into their bedroom. Misty had already changed, only wearing a pair of black shorts and a thin-strapped blue top. She was sleeping on her bed, with her bed sheet covering her only feet, exposing her long legs. She looked beautiful, her silky hair loose, and her curvaceous body glimmering in the low light. He wished he could touch her soft, pale skin. He wished he could kiss her soft pink lips and hold her in his arms.
>>> 
>>> He leaned over, and taking the sheet in his hands pulled it over her, covering her right up to her shoulder. Then, out of impulse, he stroked her face with a light touch from his fingers before leaving her to sit at the end of his own bed, taking off his jacket. He just sat there for a few moments, staring into the distance, wishing he could only pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt.
>>> 
>>> Maybe she could help him with the terror in his mind, like he had helped her two days before. The sound of those two bullets keep ringing in his ears, attempting to destroy his sanity. He knew he needed help to silence them.
>>> 
>>> He was incredibly close to Pikachu and Brock, but he felt that she was perhaps the only person he would feel comfortable talking to about it. Maybe it was because of his feelings for her, he was not sure, but even though he wished for her comforting arms, he was still too afraid to say anything to her.
>>> 
>>> But he hated the thought of spending another while hidden away, trying, and often failing, to keep his emotions from overwhelming him, just as they had that night. His eyelashes were still damp from his momentary breakdown.
>>> 
>>> Misty opened her weary eyes slowly, making sure he wouldn't notice that she had still been awake. He had his back to her, his eyes staring into space. She had thought she had dreamed the touch, but seeing him now, she knew it was no fantasy. A wide smile spread across her face, as she pulled the sheet up closer to her face, and she just continued to look at him, hoping that some meaning was concealed in the caress.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> **************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>> Well, did you like that one? I'm trying to make it more disturbing as I go along, something needed to convey the full extent of the horror. Have I succeeded? Hope so. Hopefully be able to expand upon it later. What are the AAM hints like? I'm constantly trying to bring them together. I want them to really depend upon each other throughout. Will try to finish chapter 4 as quickly as possible. Thanks for all the great reviews. See you in the next chapter.   
  
  



	5. Breakdown

4.html

> > Sorry it's been so long but I've had a bad case of writer's block on this story. Also, I wanted to get 'Why?' all wrapped up first as it is much shorter than this story's going to be. And I've just moved out of my parent's house so I've been very busy. And then with ff.net down... Okay, enough with the excuses, now I'm back on track and can now really focus upon this story.   
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>> **Chapter 4 - Breakdown**
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> A few days passed until the next meeting. It was now nearly two weeks from the take over and Ash felt powerless. The rebellion was not strong enough to really achieve anything substantial, so the leaders had decided to wait a while, try to find more recruits before amounting any attacks against Team Rocket. They had staged small disturbances, a few attempts to try and rattle their enemies chains, show that they wouldn't give up, but their cause often seemed hopeless. They had even once gotten access to the net, where they played a message Ash had recorded to the people, telling them that they were looking for sympathizers and that the normal civilians should not rebel themselves. However, since then, nothing had happened. Until today. 
>> 
>> " We have a number of new recruits," Erika began. " It seems our little publicity drives have worked. We are well on our way to having a enough members to start bringing the fight home." 
>> 
>> " Good. If we don't show Team Rocket our strength they will think we're nothing but pushovers," Masamune replied. 
>> 
>> " Oh, don't worry," Jessie said, with a high level of confidence. " We'll beat 'em." 
>> 
>> The two leaders turned to the woman, who mere days before had been there enemy. " How can you be so sure?" 
>> 
>> " 'Cause we're the good guys. And from what I've learnt over the past few years," she looked towards Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu, with a smirk on her face, "the good guys always win." The foursome smiled back, leaving the rest of the congregation confused as to the joke shared between the others. 
>> 
>> Erika smiled at her. " Let's hope." 
>> 
>> Ash stood and walked over to the two leaders. " So what do we do, Erika? It's too dangerous to attack them yet as our forces are still too weak and as we do not have any weapons, well besides Pokemon." 
>> 
>> " I think we should do the only thing possible. Continue with what we have been doing, and then attack when the time is right, whenever that will be. All we can do is be patient." 
>> 
>> _Great, more waiting,_ Ash thought. He knew it was all they could do, but still he hated the feeling that they were letting Team Rocket literally get away with murder. 
>> 
>> A young man came slowly into the room and indicated to Masamune that he was needed. Ash looked intently at the man. He could see him visibly shaking, and a mien of shock blanketing his face. A sense of terrible foreboding came over Ash. The older man left the small room. Ash glanced at each of the other people in the room. The others had the same worried expression, looking in the direction where Masamune had disappeared. 
>> 
>> Mere moments later he returned, his face baring the same expression as the young man.   
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> Ash began to pace the dry, dusty earth, frenziedly pulling his fingers through his hair, almost tearing it out. The chaos in his mind was almost driving him insane. He listened to the dumbfounded whispers of the people around him. Some muttered mangled words, a few threw up behind some of the village's burnt out buildings, sickened by the sights and smells they had just experienced. The stench still hung in the air a few streets away from the scene, making Ash nauseous. 
>> 
>> The images continually flashed within his head, his mind's eye unable to escape the torment they created. He had never seen so much blood, the red liquid now tacky from days of exposure to the sun. The bodies were tinged blue, and still lay where they had been slain. They were of all ages, all walks of life. All life had been extinguished from Pari Village. 
>> 
>> " Is everyone...dead?" Misty asked, her tear-stained face buried in her hands, her voice quivering. 
>> 
>> " We haven't found anyone alive," Masamune answered. 
>> 
>> " I can't believe they killed everyone. Even the children." Brock's voice was low, also shaking. " I knew they were murderers, but I didn't think they would wipe out a whole village." 
>> 
>> " I wouldn't of expected any less of her," an angered voice uttered. 
>> 
>> " What do you mean, Jessie?" Brock looked up at her, confused. 
>> 
>> " They are known as being heavy-handed. They always go to far." Her anger was building with every word. " That bitch! This is all her fault! She didn't have a conscience ten years ago when we met, and I guess she still hasn't developed one!" 
>> 
>> " Who are you talking about, Jessie?" 
>> 
>> " Cassidy! It was her and that partner of hers, Butch, that were assigned to the capture of this village. They probably killed them all 'cause they put up resistance. Giovanni must of given them this job on purpose. He loves to make examples. He's even made examples of other Team Rocket members to keep the rest of us in line. That bastard! He wanted these people dead. If he didn't, he wouldn't have put them in charge." 
>> 
>> " You mean...it was our fault?" Ash had stopped pacing, and stared straight at Jessie, trying to disguise his anguish. She couldn't reply. He took his eyes of her again, looking back into the distance, away from his friends. 
>> 
>> James put his arms around her, trying to calm her. " Just relax, Jess. We'll make them pay for what they have done. When this is all over, they will be behind bars, and this time they wouldn't get out." 
>> 
>> " Yeah, Jessie. We will get our revenge, for this and everything else they have done to us," Meowth reassured her. 
>> 
>> She looked up into James' emerald green eyes. " I just can't believe they did this." 
>> 
>> " What are we going to do with the bodies?" Erika asked Masamune. 
>> 
>> " I don't know. We would be taking a risk burying them. It would take a long time and the longer we are out in the open the more chance we have of Team Rocket finding us. We are going to have to leave them." 
>> 
>> " But we must tell the people about it. They need to know the truth," Misty said. 
>> 
>> " Don't worry. They'll know. And I wonder how they will explain this." 
>> 
>> Silence spread across the group. Never did they think something like this would happen. 
>> 
>> Misty turned towards Ash, who sat several metres away from the others, staring into the sky. She could see tears in his eyes, ones which he seemed to be holding back with all the power he could muster. " Ash?" He didn't move. She stood and walked over to his side, placing a sympathetic hand upon his shoulder. " Ash? You okay?" 
>> 
>> " Yeah." But she could tell he was lying. 
>> 
>> " Ash, we're all scared, all terrified." She decided to take a risk. " I know how much you are hurting. I can see it in your eyes. And...and I want to help if I can-" 
>> 
>> " Misty, please," he interrupted. " I'm fine. And I don't need any help." His voice was loud and hard, and it almost made her cry. 
>> 
>> " Okay," she told him with a tone of anger. She walked back to the group and sat again, the pain of rejection adding to the agony that was building within her._ He's selfish, he always has been. Can't he see how this is affecting the rest of this?_
>> 
>> He looked at her, her beautiful face enraged. He wanted to call her back and to say, 'Please, Misty. Help me.' He hated when they fell out like that, but how could he go to her? She would think he was a chicken, a scared little boy. But how much longer could he hold this back? He feared that these feelings of anger, hate, and terror, would eventually overwhelm him.   
  
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> He walked through the fog and darkness, unsure of where his legs were taking him. It seemed that they were being controlled by some external force, and he feared where they would lead. 
>> 
>> He walked past the burnt out buildings of the village and into the square. And there...there the bodies were, the same sight greeting him as it had earlier that day. But was it the same? It seemed...altered. He looked closer, trying to identify the masses upon the ground through the fog. Before there had been many, perhaps over fifty, lying in this area, but now he could only see...three. 
>> 
>> He walked to the closest mass. Slowly he began to kneel near to this poor soul's head. The mist still hovered over, obscuring the person's features. He tried to dissipate it, waving his hand within the grey fog, and all of a sudden, it ominously rolled away, making every detail previously covered visible. The face now exposed, he almost screamed when he saw who it was. He pushed himself away from the carcass as quickly as possible, falling onto his back. Now, a few metres away, he studied the face again. " Brock?" It was him, there was no doubt. 
>> 
>> He looked to the side, to the next body. This time shock didn't overcome him. Sadness did. He crawled over to her and stroked her cold face. " No. God, no. Misty." He closed his eyes. He couldn't look into her face, it pained him too much. He reopened them, trying to focus away from her body. And he saw the last one, but this one was more familiar than the rest. He painfully took his hand away from Misty, and slowly moved towards the other body, slowly turning it over to look into it's face. As he feared, it shared all of his features, but they had been dulled. He began to shake, terror and confusion overtaking his brain as he stared into this doppleganger's face. 
>> 
>> A familiar voice began to echo all around him, calling his name, but he couldn't look away from the face, his face. As he glared into it the image before him it dissipated to be replaced by the bedroom. 
>> 
>> " Ash! Ash, wake up!" 
>> 
>> He bolted upwards, frightening Misty. Sweat was pouring off him, making his skin glisten in the moonlight that shone through the curtains, his clothes saturated and clinging to his body. 
>> 
>> " Are you okay?" the delicate voice to his side said. She shook with worry. 
>> 
>> " Misty?" he said with disbelief. _It was only a dream_, he signed to himself. He then turned from her, realizing the shocked expression he wore and answered her. " Yeah, I'm fine." 
>> 
>> He was lying to her again. She knew he was holding his emotions back. She had to get him talking before he broke down. She cared too much for him to let him hurt himself like this. " Is it...something about today?" 
>> 
>> " No!" He didn't mean to shout. It was just that he didn't want anyone, especially the one girl he was falling in love with, to know how much this was hurting him. He knew he was weak, but he didn't want anyone else to know that. He had to keep his feelings deep within. He didn't want to let anyone down. And he didn't want her to know how fragile he truly was. 
>> 
>> She was taken aback. Why wouldn't he let her help her. They always talked, helped each other when they were feeling down, but he hadn't spoken to her since the incidence. In fact, he hadn't spoken to anyone. 
>> 
>> " Ash. if you need to talk, I'm here." 
>> 
>> " Misty, I'm okay. Just leave me alone, please," he said harshly. He turned away from her, pulling the sheet over his head. The tears began to fall again, overcoming any control he tried to govern upon them. It was useless to even attempt it. He buried his head under the pillow to hide his sobs. What if the dream came true? What if everyone ended up like the citizens of Pari? If he couldn't cope seeing them like that in a dream, how would he cope if one of the people he loved did die? 
>> 
>> But maybe there had already been a death of a sort within him and his two closest friends. Maybe they had all lost a little something. He knew they had changed. No one can experience the sound of dying men's screams and the sight of decaying bodies without it altering their perspectives. Perhaps that was what the dream was telling him, an insight from his subconscience. Maybe they had lost something they had prized - their innocence, the belief they had in humanity, that nothing was purely evil and everything came in shades of grey. When they were younger they had seen what they had once believed was evil, but now their still young minds were awaken to the truth, that until this day everything they had faced before paled in comparison to the true evil they now fought. Grey no longer prevailed. Only black and white. Evil and goodness. And as they were the soldiers of justice, they would cure their country of this disease and take back what had been stolen from them. 
>> 
>> If that was possible. What if that innocence would never return? What if for the rest of his life his optimism was replaced by cynicism and resent for his humanity? It was humans that had committed these crimes, and he knew that he was forever tainted because of it. Innocence and naivety may have hid him from the pain of human destruction before, and his recent experiences opened his eyes to the truth, but if this pain in his heart was the price of sight, he would have rather stayed blind. 
>> 
>> She stood from his bed and walked to her own, never allowing her eyes to move from the lump under the sheet. _Why wouldn't he let me help him? I know this is destroying him. It's destroying me. But he keeps withdrawing from me and the others. Why does he have to bottle this stuff up rather than talk to me? I thought he was my best friend. I thought he trusted me. Why does he keep hiding this from me?_   
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> It was beginning to seem that everyday would bring more bad news. 
>> 
>> Giovanni appeared on the television. " Team Rocket have captured and executed another several members of the rebel force. We are centring in upon the group, and we are sure that within weeks, we will have wiped them out completely. I know what many of you are thinking. You think that the rebels are working for your benefit, that they are trying to save you from us, but as I have said before, under Team Rocket, Indigo will be saved. 
>> 
>> " In addition, we have secured three more locations; Pallet Town, Pewter City and Cerulean City, despite more opposition." The news reels showed the Team Rocket army as they invaded the urban landscape, battling with civilians, several buildings being demolished by large mechanical vehicles. Then a familiar building came into view, still standing but damaged - Cerulean Gym. Ash and Brock looked towards Misty, who wore an expression of worry upon her, but who was noticeably relieved to see that it was mostly intact. " We are aware that three of the rebel leaders hail from these areas; Ash Ketchum, Misty Williams and Brock Harrison." As he spoke images of the three appeared on the TV screen. " However, we have been unable to find any of these individuals, nor any of their family members." 
>> 
>> All three gave sighs of relief. That was the one thing that had been worrying them most ever since they declared themselves, the safety of their families; Ash's mother, Misty's sisters and Brock's father and ten siblings. The others must had been able to get them to safety before Team Rocket reached the town and cities. 
>> 
>> " However, we are sure that soon these three and their 'friends' will be brought to justice, and that when the attacks upon us stop, our people will see, first hand, what prosperity we bring." 
>> 
>> " What the hell is that guy talking about?" Brock said, outraged. " They are oppressing the people. If they do make the country more powerful, that power will be held by only a few individuals, while the populace will have no freedom." 
>> 
>> " That is all that Giovanni wants," Jessie confirmed. " The plan was that he would instate key members of Team Rocket to control appointed cities and towns. They would write a new constitution for Indigo, which, in effect, would increase the size of the army by making military service mandatory. By training these recruits, and taking the most powerful Pokémon from their trainers, he wants to make offences into the other regions of Japan, for instance Johto and the Orange Islands, and to eventually take over the whole world." 
>> 
>> "Also," Meowth added. " It would become illegal for the average citizen to train Pokemon, placing 'em in a more secure place, and the rights of the people would be changed, giving Team Rocket control of every individual. But of course, they won't let the people know about that, yet, not until they have no choice but to go along with it." 
>> 
>> " They will know about it soon thanks to the fact that you three have changed sides," Misty said. Jessie, James and Meowth perked up a little. They rarely received compliments, especially not ones from a previous enemy. Misty turned to Ash, wondering why he hadn't made any comment about what had been said, and was confronted by his solemn face. Anger and hate was building up within him again. " Ash, you okay?" 
>> 
>> He hesitated for a moment before answering her question. " Yeah. I'm alright." But she could see through the lie. " I'm going to turn in early. Night, guys." 
>> 
>> " Night," everyone called back. 
>> 
>> Misty stared at her friend as he left. She wanted to go and comfort him, but she was afraid he would reject her help again. She just stayed with the others, but all she could think of was Ash. 
>> 
>> " I never thought this would go this far. I knew their would be deaths, but..." was the last thing Ash heard Kiyoko utter before he closed the door, sealing himself from the others, welcoming the isolation that lately he was being to depend upon more and more everyday.   
  
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> He couldn't sleep. Hours of trying brought him no closer to unconsciousness. The events of the last few days continually played on his mind. Everything was so different now. More people died everyday, and he worried about another possible massacre. Everytime he closed his eyes the image of those innocent people's blood soaking into the earth tormented him. How long would this go on for? And when it did end, would their be enough people left to make those deaths worth it? He didn't now. He was the so-called leader of the resistance, although he had never been comfortable with the title. He felt responsible for the deaths. He knew if he wasn't part of this, people would still have resisted and some would have still died, but this didn't make him feel any better. The feeling of guilt remained to torture him. 
>> 
>> He felt exhausted. The constant hiding and worrying had drained the energy out of him. He knew he had the ability to go on, but the thought of how long it could last made him wish there was a way for him to escape, something he had never did before in his life. He was the kind of person who never give up. _I guess I was right. All this has changed me_, he contemplated. 
>> 
>> Everything was overwhelming him. The pain, the hatred, the fear. He wanted to get out, but he didn't care for the only escape that was offered to him. Realizing tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. 
>> 
>> Misty watched him go. She had noticed the toll all of this had taken on him. He had always seemed so strong, like nothing could damage his determination, but in reality she knew exactly how much it had been tearing him apart. And she couldn't stand to see him suffer alone, barricading himself from his friends. 
>> 
>> She saw him walk back past the bedroom door and go into the living room. She knew that maybe he wanted to have some time to himself, but the desire to be there for the man she loved overrode her common sense. She put on her dressing grown and went to him. 
>> 
>> He was looking out the window into the wet, bleak night. From the door, she softly said his name. " Ash?" 
>> 
>> He turned towards the voice to see Misty standing by the corner of the room. " Hi. I didn't wake you, did I?" 
>> 
>> " Oh, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" 
>> 
>> " Yeah, I'm fine." 
>> 
>> She knew she had to confront him. This was the man she secretly loved. She couldn't let him keep all this to himself, and to tell the truth, she wanted someone to talk to about what had been going on, someone to help her with her depression. She took a few steps closer to him and with a sympathetic smile on her face she looked straight into his eyes. " You're not, are you? I saw you crying. I knew you weren't coping. I know you don't like to show it but you're very sensitive. It's not like you to not get upset." 
>> 
>> He quickly took her in his arms and began to softly sob into her shoulder. It was impossible for him to keep the tears back. She couldn't help but do the same, her own emotions coming to the forefront. " It's okay," she whispered, " It's okay." 
>> 
>> Moving from her comforting arms, he wiped his tears away and tried to regain a little of his composure. " I must look stupid, crying like this." 
>> 
>> " Ash, you aren't exactly crying over split milk. The situation that we're all in, it has us scared, more scared than we ever have been." 
>> 
>> " I know. I can't keep from thinking about this mess. We may never be able to take our country back, leaving us as fugitives until the day we die and the rest of the people as slaves. I keep thinking about the number of people who have already died...the people we have saw dead...and am scared that one day someone that I care about will be one of that number. I don't know how I'd stand losing someone like that, at their bloody hands. God, I don't know if my own mother's safe." At the last sentence, the tears threaten to burst again, but he painfully held them back, not wanting to show Misty his weakness again. 
>> 
>> " She'll be okay. One of the resistance groups have her hidden." She stepped towards him and took one of his hands. " And don't worry about crying. I'm the only one here and you should know that I won't think any less of you if you do. Remember, I'm going through this too. We all are. My family gym has been damaged and I'm not sure where my sisters are. I need someone to help me, and I feel more comfortable with you than anyone else. And I know you need a shoulder to cry on, too. We promised we would always be there for each other. Maybe we could do that by confiding in one another." 
>> 
>> He took her in his arms again by way of agreement and finally let the tears fall. " I'm scared." 
>> 
>> " So am I. So am I."   
  
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> " Aww. Aren't they so cute." 
>> 
>> Ash opened his eyes and saw Brock and Kiyoko, both smiling, standing in front of him and Misty, who had fallen asleep on the sofa after the previous night's talk, Misty's head resting upon Ash's lap. 
>> 
>> " Come on, you two," Brock said. " It's getting late." 
>> 
>> " Yeah, I'm up," Ash answered, finishing with a yawn. When he tried to get up, though, he felt a dead weight on his legs. He looked down at a still sleeping Misty, who he had though had woken up. With her breath barely audible and her large eyes still closed, he decided it best to leave her for a little while longer. Anyway, he enjoyed watching her peaceful form, and moved a few long stands of hair from her face to get a better look at her. He knew, especially after the events of the last night, that it wasn't just some crush or teenage urge. He was truly in love with her, and that was one of the few things keeping him sane.   
  
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> Over the next few days, events just seemed to get worse. More executions, more cities taken over. Vermillion, Saffron. It seemed that they were losing the war, but he felt a little stronger now. Any time he had something on his mind, all he had to do is ask and she would be there for him, helping him get everything out. It was amazing what a few minutes talking to her could do. He still felt hate and fear, but he felt more able to cope with it. But, no matter what, the day he dreaded still came. 
>> 
>> " Is Ash still in bed?" Kiyoko asked her friends. 
>> 
>> " He's awake but hasn't gotten up yet," Brock answered. 
>> 
>> " What's wrong with him? He seemed a little weird last night." James said, a little confused why the most motivated person in their gang was still in his room. 
>> 
>> At his question, Misty, Pikachu and Brock just lowered their heads in sadness and concern. The others noticed their worry and were unsure whether they should ask any more of them. Misty, however, answered the question. " It's his birthday." 
>> 
>> " Oh," Kiyoko, Jessie, James and Meowth all said in unison. 
>> 
>> " Ah, how old is he?" Jessie asked hesitantly. 
>> 
>> " Sixteen." 
>> 
>> " Oh," the four answered again, this time with even more sadness in their voices. 
>> 
>> " I can understand then why he wants to be alone. I mean sixteen. That's like a landmark year." James solemnly said. 
>> 
>> " We can't just let him sit around and become even more depressed," Misty said, standing from the chair where she had been sitting. " Most of his friends are here and that is one of the main things about birthdays; being with your friends. It may not be the ideal time for a birthday, but he should make the best of it rather than sulking. I'm going to see him." 
>> 
>> " Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Brock called to her, a little worried about Ash's possible reaction. 
>> 
>> " I don't care whether it is or not. He's only making things worse by sheltering himself. He can be so stubborn at times. I'm sure a little company will cheer him up a bit." 
>> 
>> She seemed to be irritated at her friend, and Brock knew that an irritated Misty was never a good thing.   
  
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> As Ash lay and thought, he heard a low noise come from the far corner of the room. It could only be the door, he knew it and had hoped that this moment wouldn't come. 
>> 
>> He just wanted to be alone for a little while and think, and didn't turn round to face the intruder. " What do you want?" he called harshly. 
>> 
>> " What a welcome to give a friend." 
>> 
>> When he heard her soft, but angered voice, his want for privacy disappeared. He turned from the wall to sit on the side of the bed and looked sad fully at his friend. " I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset. I didn't mean it." 
>> 
>> " I thought we promised that we would each come to each other when we needed to confide in someone, and then I find you in here, alone, tormenting yourself. I know you don't want to talk right now but you know I'm not the type of person to let a friend sit alone in the dark with his problems, even if I had to come to him rather than him coming to me." Her voice then lowered to a more comforting tone. She never could stay angry at him for long. " I'm here if you need me. I told you that a few nights ago, and so far you have come to me when you have had problems. Why not now?" 
>> 
>> There was silence for a moment before he answered, " I'm sorry. I know I must be acting like a stuck up brat, but I'm okay. I just wanted to be alone a little while, to think. I haven't been in here crying or anything. And I know I should have come to you as we promised, but...it's...I just feel..." He couldn't find the words to explain how he was feeling. 
>> 
>> " I can understand." She came over to him and sat close to him on his low bed. " Today you're one step closer to becoming an adult. It should be a time of joy, not sorrow." 
>> 
>> " I've been waiting for this for so long. My mum was planning a big party. Right now I should be at home with all my friends and family, but I'm in hiding, running away from death." 
>> 
>> " All of your close friends are here. You've no need to sit in here alone when we're all here for you." 
>> 
>> " I know. I just wanted to be alone for a little while, you know, to get everything sorted in my mind." 
>> 
>> " Have you been able to?" 
>> 
>> " No. I'm just so angry." He jumped off the bed onto his feet and began to shout. " Why does this have to happen to us? Why do we have to get involved in this shit? Why can't everything just go back to the way it was, back to normal?" 
>> 
>> Misty, not even shocked by his outburst, replied calmly. " Since when have our lives been normal? Since we were little kids we've been involved in this kind of stuff. We've fought off Team Rocket members before, although that doesn't really count as they were only Jessie, James and Meowth. We've been in the midst of action when the world has come near to ending, we've encountered creatures only previously thought to be legends. I guess we just get thrown into all this strange stuff. Who knows, maybe it's part of our destiny. The only way we can make things better is by accepting our fate and doing our best to defeat our enemies." 
>> 
>> " Yeah, maybe, but that doesn't make me any happier." 
>> 
>> " It wasn't supposed to. You have to let your emotions flow and use them as the energy for our cause." She paused for a moment. " Promise me something, Ash." 
>> 
>> " What?" 
>> 
>> " I don't like to see you bottling everything up like this. It's not healthy. It leads to outbursts like a few nights ago. Don't hide your feelings." 
>> 
>> " But then I'll appear weak to the other members of the rebellion. I didn't ask for the job they give me, but I have accepted it and there is no way I'm going to let them down. If I show weakness, they may feel that I cannot cope with my responsibilities." 
>> 
>> " Those that don't know you, maybe. But then, in that case, come to me as we promised. I told you I'd always be there for you. If the pressure gets to much for you, I want to be your shoulder to lean on, just like on that night. Show your strength to the others, but show me your pain. If you need to let it all out, I'll be here. If you need to shout and yell, I'll make up an argument, and you can yell at me. God knows I've had enough practise after six years of making them up." 
>> 
>> The two let out a soft laugh at her attempt of a joke. She then looked into his brown eyes, those eyes that had the power to turn her into jelly, and added, " And I can come to you when I feel the same way. And whatever you do, don't break our promise again. You've been warned. You know how I get when I'm angry," she ended, smiling. 
>> 
>> " Oh, believe me, I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you thinking I'm some selfish kid who cares more about his birthday than anything else." 
>> 
>> " Don't worry. I understand." 
>> 
>> " You always do." 
>> 
>> She stood and pulled him by the hand off his bed. " Come on. Lets go out into the living room and have a little fun." 
>> 
>> " Okay. I give up." 
>> 
>> The two left the room, and came into the living room, but they were not met by the reception they expected. Kiyoko, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth were crowded around the TV. A picture of Giovanni remained on the screen for a few seconds, before blinking off. 
>> 
>> " What's happened?" Misty hesitantly said. 
>> 
>> " They've just taken over Cinnabar Island. Now all of Indigo is within their control," Brock informed. 
>> 
>> Anger began to raise again within Ash. "Kiyoko, contact Masamune and Erika. We have to start doing more. Tell him we need to start fighting back, and not just planning what we should do. Tell him Misty and I are coming to their base to discuss possible attacks. We may have protested against what they have done but not until we start using a more forceful strategy can we show them we're really serious."   
  
  

>> 
>> ****************************************************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  

>> 
>> I was listening to the Linkin Park album 'Hybrid Theory' (which is possibly one of the best albums out this year), and I thought that the song 'Crawling' kinda expresses how Ash is feeling. What do you think?
>> 
>> I'm also a bit confused. I started to write this story before I started to play Pokemon Silver. In the TV show ,the league competion that takes place in the area when all the characters come from is the Indigo League. Now as the League for the other two areas is named after the areas they are set in (e.g. Orange Island League and the Johto League) I assumed the first area, where this fic is based, was called Indigo, but in Gold and Silver it's called Kanto. I'm wondering if the TV show and games call the area different names, or is Indigo called Kanto in the TV show as well? But in the TV show they have never mentioned the word Kanto (I know this area is based upon the Kanto region of Japan). I'm confused.


	6. Rebellion

5.html

> > > I've added another familar character. One reason to add a little conflict and also 'cuz this will begin another story that I've planned to write after this piece. 
>>> 
>>> *********************************************************************   

>>> 
>>> **Chapter Five - Rebellion**
>>> 
>>> by CultNirvana 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> " So, we need a plan. If we don't attack them soon, their forces will increase. At the moment the rebellion is large enough to defeat them, if we come up with a good enough plan. Most of us are Pokémon trainers. With the Pokémon's help, we may be able to save the ." 
>>> 
>>> " They're too strong. There is no way we will be able to fight off an army of that size. You're being foolish as usual, loser." 
>>> 
>>> Ash looked in the direction of the whining voice. It didn't come from one of the group huddled in a circle planning manoeuvres, but from someone hiding in the corner of the room. Gary! He could never forget that voice. " So what do you think we should do, give in to those murderers? Bow down before the people who have raped and destroyed our homeland, killed innocent woman and children? Have you no pride?" 
>>> 
>>> Gary stood and walked out of the shadows to the edge of the circle, and then just stared at Ash for a moment before speaking again. " What good would it do? We have no chance. The army, the cops, they couldn't stop them. What makes you think that we, a bunch of trainers and civilians, can do anything?" 
>>> 
>>> " A rebellion can do more than any military force. The power is with the people. If enough people take a stand, nothing can stand in their way. Haven't you learned something from history?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, that it doesn't always work. They are too strong for us." 
>>> 
>>> " Their strength resides within the weapons they carry. Our strength come from within. They are fighting for greed. We fight for freedom. Therefore we are more powerful." 
>>> 
>>> _God_, Misty thought, _Ash had become very deep lately._ Everything he seemed to do, or say, since the rebellion had begun, made her want him more. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. 
>>> 
>>> " That's shit and you know it. If we fight against them, we all die." 
>>> 
>>> " Do you forget, Gary, that their are plenty more of us than those in this room." Everyone in the room detected more than a hint of resentment when Ash said his name. Most didn't know the history between the two, but they were all sure it was a little less than civil. " The rebel movement has spread all over Indigo. Team Rocket feel that we are a real threat. Already, with our protests, we have achieved a great victory against our occupiers. Now it is time to use force. We can make them fall." 
>>> 
>>> " You're stupid. If we go out there and attack, you will be responsible for hundreds of deaths. Not just ours, but those of the civilians you are trying to keep safe." 
>>> 
>>> " We will fight to free those civilians." 
>>> 
>>> " Ash, stop trying to be a hero. Just because now you're big 'Mr Pokémon Master', you don't have to force your superiority down everyone else's throats." 
>>> 
>>> The whole group watched as Ash and Gary spoke, noticing the rising anger in Ash's face. He had turned away from the other trainer, looking down towards the floor, trying to control his rage. He was about to explode, everyone realised, apart from, of course, Gary who just continued to squawk on, no one agreeing with his opinions. 
>>> 
>>> " You're still a little loser, Ash. You always have been and always will be. Just out to hide your weakness by controlling others. You're just a loser." 
>>> 
>>> That had done it. Everyone knew what was coming, but Gary just stared at Ash's back, with a conceited smirk on his face. He didn't realise that Ash was coming towards him until it was too late. With an incredibly powerful punch, fuelled by anger, from Ash, he landed painfully on his back, on the concrete floor. The next thing he knew was Ash crouching over him, holding the top of his shirt with his left hand. He could also smell the scent of blood - his blood. His nose was gushing with the vivid, red liquid, a result of Ash's punch. 
>>> 
>>> " Who do you think you're calling a loser? You're the loser. You want to hide and cry while the rest of us are out fighting for our, and your, freedom? You coward. Everyone in this room is afraid to die, especially me, but we are willing to die to save our homeland. And I'm not doing this because I enjoy control. I helped start this rebellion with my friends because I want this country to be like it was before this all started. I want my home back, and if I have to die for that to happen, then that is what must happen. I would willingly give my life for the greater good, and I know everyone else in this room agrees." 
>>> 
>>> The two trainers looked at the faces of everyone in the room. All had confidant smiles on their faces each one agreeing with what Ash said. Ash then looked at the one face in the crowd who's opinion he cared for more than any others, and she just stared back at him, full of faith in what he had said. He smiled at her. " Sadly, I know that I can't say the same for you. Why are you even here if you won't fight for the rebellion?" Then Ash realised the reason and answered his own question. " Oh, I get it. You're a trainer, and as a trainer, and a successful one sadly, you need to be protected from Team Rocket. If they found you, there's no telling what they would do to you. You were afraid so joined the rebellion, but are too scared to fight. And you have the nerve to call me a loser when you are using each brave individual in this room for your own benefit." Ash's voice then softened a little, a bit of anger dissipating from it. " I can't throw you out of here, neither can anyone else. It is to dangerous and I don't wish death upon anyone, even you. I advise you to just stay out of everyone's way." 
>>> 
>>> Misty walked over to her friend, and laid her hand on his shoulder. " Ash, don't waste you time getting angry over an bug like this. You're better than that." 
>>> 
>>> With Misty's request, he took his hand from Gary's chest and stood. No longer having support to hold him up, Gary fell back to the floor again with a bang, and lay there for a few minutes, embarrassed. He saw Ash walk away with Misty, until both disappeared into the adjacent room. He knew he shouldn't of challenged him. The rebels followed Ash without hesitation. Most were older and much more experienced, but something about Ash lured them to obey. Gary couldn't place his finger upon what; maybe with his rank as a Pokémon Master which always demanded respect, or maybe it was because Ash and his friends were the first to take a stand against Team Rocket, mere hours after Viridian's takeover, with little regard for their own personal safety. Gary was sure that these facts factored into the reasons easily, but was afraid to admit that it may have been something much deeper. Ash had a trustworthy innocence to his face, a face that looked like it didn't know the meaning of lying. He had to fix this. He couldn't live the rest of his life in Ash's shadow. He wanted the good old days back when Ash was the true loser. He had to do something. It may take a while, but he was sure he would eventually get Ash back.   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> In the next room Ash sat on an old sofa, with his hands on his head. Although Misty could not see his face, she knew from what had gone before, and from his uneasy breathing, he was trying to calm himself down from the anger that had momentarily overtaken him. She also realised that he was losing the battle. His mind was still immersed in hate. She sat down close to him, hoping that she could help him relax. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression of him. They all had no idea of Ash's and Gary's past. 
>>> 
>>> " Don't let yourself get all strung up over him. He's just a little coward. You're so much better." 
>>> 
>>> Ash took his hands from his head, lay back on the sofa. He looked down at his hands and notices that his middle and fore fingers were covered in blood, that of Gary's. He took a tissue from his pocket and quickly wiped it off, glad to be rid of it. " I know I shouldn't get so angry over these things, I just really cannot stand the guy." 
>>> 
>>> " I think everyone knows how you feel," Misty laughed. 
>>> 
>>> " It's not even the fact that he isn't fighting. Many people aren't fighting for numerous reasons, but he has the nerve to tag along with us for protection. He makes me sick." 
>>> 
>>> " Sadly, but, you're going to have to stand him if he stays in the resistance. We can't afford any in-fighting. Team Rocket is the enemy. Keep your hate for them. Also, you're our leader. You must set a good example to the others." 
>>> 
>>> " You're right." He paused for a moment as he gazed into her blue-green eyes, and within their beauty he could see her faith in him, standing taller than anyone else's. She was his greatest supporter, believing his every word as she knew he rarely spoke lies, but she also supported him in another more important way; she helped him stay strong in the face of adversity, was always there when he lost hope, and helped him up when he fell. She was his partner in all this, and he felt that their partnership was stronger than anything. They both contradicted each other but at the same time had similarities where vital. And they were best friends, vowing never to leave one another until death called on them. _What an amazing couple we could make if she only felt the same about me as I do about her,_ he thought. 
>>> 
>>> " You okay, Ash? I kind of lost you for a moment." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." 
>>> 
>>> " About him?" 
>>> 
>>> " Ah, yeah," he lied. " I just hope those guys don't look down upon me for doing that. I'm supposed to be public face of the rebellion. What are they going to think when they realise that I'm just an overemotional boy, who can't control his anger?" 
>>> 
>>> " They won't think that. Gary was way out of order. But," she hestitated for a moment. " You better not let your feelings overcome you like that again infront of them, or they may lose faith in you. Just hold it in, 'cause, remember, you have me to help you, and I've got you to help me." She looked away from him, smiling. She loved the thought of them depending emotionally upon each other. 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, you're right." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm here to listen to everything you say, and to talk through all of your problems." 
>>> 
>>> " You're always there, taking care of me." 
>>> 
>>> " I worry about you. I don't want you to destroy yourself, or lose faith." 
>>> 
>>> " I won't, I promise you. No matter what happens, nothing is going to stop me."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> The two came back into the crowded room, Ash finally relaxed, ready to get down to business. " Okay. All we have done so far is resist them where possible and stage publicity stunts. At the moment they think that they can beat us, and we need to show them that they are wrong. We have to show Team Rocket that we mean business. We need to start planting bombs, nothing too big and nothing that is powerful enough to kill anyone. And we'll own up to everything we do, so they don't think it's civilians. After that we'll begin to plan larger attacks, ones to hit the centre of their power." 
>>> 
>>> " Okay," Erika agreed. " Right, so all we need now is a few plans."   
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> They were on the outskirts of Viridian. The night had just fallen, no light remaining from the sun to light their way, but that only meant that it would be harder for anyone to spot them. " I'm glad they listened to me." 
>>> 
>>> " Why wouldn't they? You're right. We need to stop them and the only way to do that is to show them how strong we are." 
>>> 
>>> " I just hope we can make it work." Ash felt a rumbling and several squeaks from his backpack. " What's wrong, Pikachu?" 
>>> 
>>> " Pika pika!" 
>>> 
>>> " What is he saying?" 
>>> 
>>> " He hears someone, someone close." 
>>> 
>>> " Pika chu chu!" he corrected. 
>>> 
>>> " No, not someone. It's not just one person." They both now heard the noise. It was coming from behind them. 
>>> 
>>> " Stop or we'll shoot!" 
>>> 
>>> They turned around to see five members of Team Rocket standing at the end of the road, guns aimed towards the friends. " Shit", Misty said under her breath. " What do we do?" 
>>> 
>>> Ash only had one word for her. " Run." 
>>> 
>>> They sprinted down the street, their pursuers beginning to follow only a hundred meters behind them. They pushed themselves as hard as possible, hoping to find somewhere to hid, but no opportunities presented themselves. They weren't sure they could make it, feeling the strain on their legs. But there was no choice. They had to continue. 
>>> 
>>> Suddenly, shots opened up from behind, flying pass them, coming within inches of their skin. He knew it was going to be hard for them to get out of this, maybe even impossible. But it was worth it. Just then, Ash felt a surge of pain strike him, and his leg buckled under him. He knew what had happened. One of the bullets had hit it's target. A split second later, before he had completely fallen to the ground, he was hit again only mere inches from the first point. His left leg was out of action. 
>>> 
>>> His injured body finally slammed against the ground, causing further pain in the fresh wounds. As he screamed in pain, he tasted something faintly metallic in his mouth, the taste of blood. The thick liquid spilled over his lips and landed on the ground, mingling with the rain water that glistened on the black road. 
>>> 
>>> Misty, hearing the yell, turned to see her friend on the ground, blood pouring from both his leg and mouth. " Ash!" She ran back to him, and tried to lift his battered body up. 
>>> 
>>> " Misty...get out of here! They're closing in!" She made no reaction to his order and tried further to get him up. " Misty, I told you to get the hell out of here! Leave me here...save yourself!" 
>>> 
>>> " I'm not leaving you, Ash." Without further argument, he, with her help, got up onto his feet, but again, his leg buckled. 
>>> 
>>> " I...can't walk." 
>>> 
>>> " I don't care. If I have to carry you out of here, I will." 
>>> 
>>> He tried again and made it to his feet, but not without needing her for total support. 
>>> 
>>> Pikachu, seeing their pursuers coming closer, let out a Thunder attack, not to stop them but to hopefully blind them momentarily to give them more of a chance to hide. 
>>> 
>>> They needed to hide fast. Their pursuers were only a street turn from their location. Although the thunder had confused them, they wouldn't remain that way for long. Just then she saw little Pikachu pointing to a narrow alleyway a few meters in front of them. It was the only place in sight. " Come on, Ash, not too much further." They made their way, albeit slowly, into the alley, where Misty spotted a large dustbin. It was their only chance, but still with Ash trying his best, Misty had to do most of the work for them. She could see he was beginning to lose consciousness. They finally made it. She pushed him tight into the corner between the far side of the bin and the brick wall, then moved in as closely as she could. Pikachu jumped in between them. 
>>> 
>>> She could hear them in the street, right next to the alley. They had stopped, probably wondering where they had disappeared to. Luckily they never thought to look in the alley. " Where have they gone?" she thought she heard one say. " They must be in the next street," another replied. They then moved on. 
>>> 
>>> Scared to move for fear of attracting attention, she barely moved a muscle for, she guessed, what must have been five minutes (she was not certain) but she knew she had to get out of there as quickly as possible. Ash had lost consciousness, and blood continued to run from his damaged leg. She feared to think what would happen if she didn't get him some attention, soon. But there was nowhere apart from back to the apartment where they would be safe. And even then, she didn't know if he would be okay by the time they got there. She knew she wasn't strong enough to get him there with any speed. She focused with her mind. ' Kiyoko, can you hear me.' She heard no response. The link must have been broken. Then she had an idea. 
>>> 
>>> " Pikachu." The yellow rodent looked up to her. " Ash is in bad shape. We need to get back to the others quickly. Go back and tell Kiyoko to teleport us back. Hopefully she'll be able to locate us if you tell her where we are." 
>>> 
>>> " Pika," and without anything further, the Pokémon ran off, into the dark night. 
>>> 
>>> Misty, seeing Pikachu disappear around the corner, looked back down upon her friend, and gently rocked his limp body. " Don't leave me, Ash, not now. I've so much to tell you."   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ********************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>> Shock ending, eh? Will he be okay? See you in chapter 6, one I'm sure you'll enjoy.


	7. Love Changes Everything

6.html

> > >   
  

>>> 
>>> **Chapter Six - Love Changes Everything**
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> When Ash opened his eyes, he knew exactly where he was; Kiyoko's bedroom. The lights were low, and the white curtains had been pulled. The sheets had been laid over him, tightly, with his arms put by his sides. Everything was deathly silent, and, through his blurred vision, he could make out no movement. His head was pounding and all his memories were in a disarray. What happened? he thought. After a few more seconds, he scanned the room again, this time with clearer eyes, to see if he was in company, and saw Misty come over to him and sit next to him on the bed. He had rarely seen her so relieved. 
>>> 
>>> " Hey, Ash, you okay?" 
>>> 
>>> " Misty, what happened?" 
>>> 
>>> " Team Rocket were chasing us and you got shoot twice in the leg." 
>>> 
>>> Just as she mentioned the leg he became aware of the pain throbbing in it. He winced against it. 
>>> 
>>> " Are you alright?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, the leg is just very painful." 
>>> 
>>> " I've given you some painkillers, but I don't think they are strong enough." 
>>> 
>>> " You can say that again," Ash said as he winced again. He lifted up the sheet to examine his injured leg to notice that his trousers and shirt had gone, and all he was wearing was his boxers. " Ah, where are my clothes?" he asked, a little embarrassed. Anyone else and he wouldn't have felt so anxious, but it being the person he was in love with, he felt very aware of his current state. He pulled the cover up a little to hide as much of his chest as he could. 
>>> 
>>> " I had to take them off to get to your wounds," she then reached to the chair near to the bed and picked something up, " anyway, I don't think you'll be wanting to where them again." She was holding his clothes. His jeans were ruined, one leg was completely stained red, with two gapping holes in it. His shirt had been torn open,   
probably from when he fell. He looked down and saw a matching graze across his chest, and felt another cut on his left cheek bone. 
>>> 
>>> " I must have lost a lot of blood." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm surprised you still have any left in you." 
>>> 
>>> " How long have I been unconscious for?" 
>>> 
>>> " About five hours. It's after one in the morning." 
>>> 
>>> " Is everyone else asleep?" 
>>> 
>>> " No. They are waiting up to see if you are alright. Now I want to check your wounds, okay." Misty grabbed the sheet that was covering Ash, and tried to pull it away from him, but he held ontoit. " Ash," Misty began surprised, " what's wrong?" 
>>> 
>>> Clearly embarrassed, he answered, " I'm quite a modest person, you know, and well I'm not wearing mu-" 
>>> 
>>> Misty interrupted. " Oh, come on, Ash. We've known each other for nearly six years. Don't be so paranoid. For a start, I was the one who took your clothes off in the first place,and I have seen you in boxers before." He let his grip lighten for a second before tightening it again. " Oh, Ash, don't be such a big baby." She pulled with all her strength on the sheet and finally yanked it out of his hand. " Now, let's see." She unfastened the bandage around his wound, and began to remove it. " You'll need this replaced. It's bled right through. I just hope the wounds have begun to clot. You've lost too much blood already for my liking." 
>>> 
>>> He just sat there, face red with embarrassment, and sighed a reply. When the red fabric was completely removed, he looked down at his leg. He saw two small, deep openings in his flesh, which had just begun to heal. One was just a circular indentation, the other   
more of a long gash. " Did you get the bullets out?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. I think one just grazed past you, leaving this cut," she pointed to the long gash, " and the other bullet I had to take out. It had almost gone as deep as your bone. I'm glad you were out for the count when I had to do that. I wouldn't have liked to hear the screams." She let a little worried giggle out, and reached for a small bottle and some white fabric that sat on the cabinet beside the bed. " Talking of screaming, I'm going to have to clean up your wounds again to prevent infection. I'm sorry about this." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, I'm sure your enjoying this." 
>>> 
>>> She looked up at him with a strange, fake guilty expression on her face. He just smiled back.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> In the next room, the rest of the group sat in utter silence, worried about their injured friend. Then an almighty yell filled the hush. They knew it was Ash. Brock's frown became a smile, as he said, relieved but completely calm, " I guess he's okay then."   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> Back in the room, Ash was in complete agony. " I'm sorry," Misty apologised, panicking. " If I could make this less painful, believe me, I would, but your just going to have to go through it. I don't want you losing your leg from an infection or something." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry, I can take the pain. I'm strong." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, come on, Ash, you're a big softly." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm not." 
>>> 
>>> " Yes you are. You're not the most macho of men." She noticed that he had a hurt expression. Never insult a guy's manliness, Misty reminded herself. " It's okay, Ash. Women nowadays like a man to be sensitive as well as strong, and you're both. Just look at the amount of women flocking to you after you won the match against the elite four. Women love you." 
>>> 
>>> " Why?" 
>>> 
>>> " Because you reasonably tall, you've got a nicely toned build," she give a quick glance down at his chest. God, he had grown up a lot lately. "A handsome face, and you're a winner. Think about what life is going to be like after we beat Team Rocket. You'll be a national hero, the leader of the resistance." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm not the only one fighting." 
>>> 
>>> " No, but you are the one who rallied the people up." 
>>> 
>>> " I just hope I can help win this war for them." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry," she grabbed his hand in support, " we will." He smiled again at her. He knew she would always be there for him. She had done so over the past six years. He felt that she was one of the few constants in his life, and that as long as she was around, he could get through anything. She changed the subject, and put a little more antiseptic on the swab. " Now, I'm going to have to begin this again." 
>>> 
>>> " Okay," he said as he grabbed onto the mattress for support. She begin to wipe his wounds again, and this time it wasn't as painful. He just gripped harder the more painful it became. When she had finished, she picked up fresh bandages and neatly wrapped them around his wound. Ash watched as his saviour packed his wounds, looked on as she carefully and caringly helped his leg. She was his angel, he knew that. Without her, he would be dead, or at best, awaiting death. He wanted to ask her why she had risked her life to save him, but he hesitated, unsure whether or not she would give the response he hoped for. He feared that she would say that it was because she could not let a friend die, rather than telling him what he wished she would say, that she had done it as she had deeper feelings for him, deeper feelings he knew he had for her. 
>>> 
>>> When she finished, she turned to him. " Do you want me to make you a little something to eat, try to help you get your strength up?" 
>>> 
>>> " Have you ever known me to turn down food?" 
>>> 
>>> " Hmm, I guess it was a pretty stupid question to ask where you're concerned." 
>>> 
>>> " Exactly." 
>>> 
>>> They both smiled at each other for a short while, and then she stood up, put the bandages and things to the side, and walked towards the door. " I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" 
>>> 
>>> " Okay."   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> When Misty entered the main room, everyone looked towards her, full of concern. 
>>> 
>>> " Is he okay?" Brock asked. 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. He'll be fine. He's quite weak, but luckily he has stopped bleeding. He should be out of danger, now." 
>>> 
>>> " Just make sure he doesn't over do it," Jessie said, a rare touch of concern in her voice. " Ash is a lot of things, but he's not the most sedate individual you've every met." 
>>> 
>>> " I'll keep him calm." Misty left her friends to go into the kitchen. When she was there, she just stood for a few minutes. She could feel the emotions battling her for control. She had no choice but to let go of the reign she tried to hold over them, something she hadn't had a chance to do since the shooting. She couldn't hold them back. She felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks and onto her chin before they dripped onto her clothes. She then just dropped to the floor, and with her head against her knees, she let it all come out. She had come so close to losing him, and if the worst had of happened, he would never have know just how she felt about him, how much she cared. She sat there, in tears of pain and joy. He was still alive. She had been given another chance to tell him, but even now she felt afraid to say anything. 
>>> 
>>> She heard soft footfalls coming towards the kitchen. Somehow she just knew who they belonged to. 
>>> 
>>> " Misty," Brock said in his softest tone. He closed the door behind him and came to knell beside her. " Misty, are you okay?" 
>>> 
>>> She raised her wet face and looked towards her friend, a little embarrassed that he had caught her this way. " Yeah, I'll be okay." 
>>> 
>>> " You've had a hard day. You've went through so much. You nearly died. It's alright to be upset. Don't be embarrassed." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. 
>>> 
>>> " But you see, I'm not upset about what has happened to me today. I was never worried about dying. That's not what I'm scared of." 
>>> 
>>> Brock, confused, asked her what she meant. 
>>> 
>>> " I'm not afraid about myself, I'm afraid about him." 
>>> 
>>> Brock instantly knew what she meant. It was what he had been suspicious of for years, really every since he had rejoined the group. From that time he had seen how Misty feelings had constantly grew as she did. Now he knew his suspicions were correct. " You're in love with him." 
>>> 
>>> She slowly nodded. He had got it in one. " I don't want to lose him. I couldn't bear it if I did. And we came so close to it...tonight. I...I thought he was going to die. When I saw him fall. And...and the blood on the ground. And his screams. I've never been so terrified in all my life. When I went back to help him, it was out of impulse. I never even thought of the consequences. It didn't even cross my mind that I could die. I just knew I had to get him out of there. I didn't care about myself." 
>>> 
>>> " I guess he doesn't know how you feel?" 
>>> 
>>> " I'm too scared to tell him. I want to, I really do, but his reaction does scare me. But when it happened, one thing continued to past through my mind. ' I can't let him die without him knowing. If one of us does die, I want him to know how I feel first.' But still, I can't tell him. I'm afraid. I know it's stupid, but I'm still afraid." 
>>> 
>>> " It's not stupid, Misty. It's love. It plays tricks with you. You're scared of his reaction. You should be. That shows how close you guys are. You don't want to lose that friendship, even if it means you will never progress to the next stage." He hesitated for a few moments before finishing. " But if it is eating you up inside, as it seems to me it is, you have to tell him for your own sanity. Perhaps if you don't, you could damage your existing friendship as you may put a barrier between the two of you because you are afraid that he may notice how you feel." 
>>> 
>>> " So you think I should tell him, even though I'm terrified?" 
>>> 
>>> " I think it's the best idea. Anyway, if you tell him and he doesn't feel the same for you, your current relationship will not be destroyed. Ash won't care, as long as you stay his friend, it won't matter to him. He cares too much about you to abandon you over something like this. That just isn't Ash. He could never willingly hurt you." 
>>> 
>>> " I know, and I have noticed somethings." 
>>> 
>>> " What do you mean?" 
>>> 
>>> " Sometimes he looks at me in a certain way, or says a certain thing, and I think ' Maybe he feels the same way.' But as soon as I think that, I think that maybe it wasn't that kind of look or word, perhaps it's just his way of being a friends, how he shows affection. I'm totally confused." 
>>> 
>>> " You will be, but when you get this out, you can relax again. I think it will be for the best. It's hurting you too much to keep it inside." 
>>> 
>>> " Thanks, Brock. You're a great friend." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't mention it. I always like to help out, especially when it comes to the two of you. I guess you're both like my little brother and sister - at least one of many - and I like to watch over you. And I hope your dream comes true. I hope that he has feelings for you as well. You'd make a perfect couple." 
>>> 
>>> She wiped away the last of her tears and let out a giggle. 
>>> 
>>> " That's better. That's the Misty I know. Now, I guess you're in here to cook Ash a little something to eat." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, but I'm a terrible cook." 
>>> 
>>> " Don't worry. I'll do it. You clean up those tears. We don't want anyone else knowing your little secret, at least unless you decide to tell a certain person." 
>>> 
>>> " I'm going to tell him, but when the time's right. Whenever that will be."   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> " Hi." Misty walked back into the room. Ash was reading the newspaper that they had gotten the last morning. " What are you reading about?" she asked as she set the tray of food down on the bedside cabinet. 
>>> 
>>> " I just want to see what they think about us, you know, what Team Rocket are spreading to the populace." 
>>> 
>>> " What does it say? I haven't had a chance to read it yet." 
>>> 
>>> " Well, most of it has been made up. They say we are criminals who are willing and ready to kill any civilian who gets in our way, and that we don't want to free this island, but we want to control it ourselves. Team Rocket have put themselves into the roles of protectors for the island against our so-called dangerous rebellion. This is all crap. Do they really think that our people are going to believe this?" 
>>> 
>>> She could see Ash was becoming aggravated, something that wasn't going to do him any favours in his present state. " Ash, calm down. Don't get yourself worked up. You're going to do yourself harm, and, well, I made a promise to keep you relaxed, and you don't want me breaking my promises, do you now?" She pulled the paper from his hand, and put it out of his reach. " Anyway, Ash, the populace will not fall for it. They know what the resistance is truly about. They aren't going to just turn around and believe a group who have been stealing and killing their way to power over the last god knows how many years rather than the people they used to trust. The people will stay on our side, and that gives us the advantage. They are who we are putting our lives on the line for, and they know it." 
>>> 
>>> " You're right. This is just propaganda, and it is so far from the truth that no one could possible believe it." 
>>> 
>>> " Good. So are you calm now?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. It's only because I hate lies." He then looked closely at her face for the first time since she came back in. It was slightly swollen around her eyes and a little red. " Are you okay? Your eyes are a little puffy." 
>>> 
>>> She though that her face would have been back to normal by now, but the effects of crying hadn't calm down yet. " Oh, I'm just a little tired." She yawned for effect. " I just need to get some sleep soon. Here you go." She picked up the tray again, taking the glass of juice off and keeping it on the cabinet for safety, and placed it on the bed, next to his injured leg. 
>>> 
>>> " This looks good." 
>>> 
>>> " I can't take any credit for it. Brock cooked it. I'm useless in the kitchen. He made sure it's a complete meal. Rice for carbohydrates, red meat for protein and minerals, and a glass of orange juice for vitamins. You know Brock. Always a well balanced meal. Also," she reached into her pocket and pulled out two things, one in a tub, the other wrapped in silver foil. " He are some iron tables. They'll help you keep healthy until you build your blood supply up again, and last but hopefully not least, the last few chunks of chocolate I have." 
>>> 
>>> " Misty, you keep that." 
>>> 
>>> " No, I want you to have it. I wasn't able to get you a present yet, so this is the best I can do until this is all over. Anyway, you need it more than I do." 
>>> 
>>> " But you probably won't be able to get any for a while." 
>>> 
>>> " That's my problem. I can do without. I want you to have it as some kind of comfort. You've done so much for us lately that I think you deserve something that the rest of us don't have." 
>>> 
>>> " Thanks. That's so kind." 
>>> 
>>> " No problem, sir." 
>>> 
>>> " Please don't call me sir. I'm not an old man. I'm only sixteen, a few years younger than you." 
>>> 
>>> " Sorry. Just trying to annoy you." 
>>> 
>>> He let out a snigger. " You're always trying to annoy me," he replied, picking up the bowl of food and chopsticks. 
>>> 
>>> " Well, it's your fault. You're so easy to irritate." 
>>> 
>>> They then just sat in silence for a little while, Ash eating his food. He must of been hungry. He swallowed it down quickly, barely tasting the flavours, if there were many there. In the resistance, you don't always get the best food, just basics. But then, Ash guessed, it meant that they had one more thing to fight for. When he had finished with the bowl, he took the glass of juice and usedit to wash down one of the tablets Misty had given him. He then replacedthe glass, and lay back down on the bed, with the sheet pulled up high again. 
>>> 
>>> Misty realising his embarrassment, went over to his bag, and threw him a clean T-shirt and a pair of loose jogging bottoms. He quickly put the shirt on, glad to conceal himself, but she had to help with the trousers. 
>>> 
>>> " Do you think you'll be able to walk? Maybe we should try it out, just a few steps around the room. We better check you have full control over it." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah. I won't exactly be able to rest long, so it would be best to get back on my feet as quickly as possible." 
>>> 
>>> " I don't want you thinking that you'll be able to walk automatically. It'll take some practice, so don't get angry if it doesn't work right away." She put her arm under his, lifting him slowly to his feet. He began to walk, very uneasily, and only after a few paces, he couldn't bare the pain any longer, and had to sit down. 
>>> 
>>> " Shit."   
" Ash, what did I say?" she chided. " Not to get angry if I can't do it straight away. I'm sorry." 
>>> 
>>> " Just take a little rest and we'll try again in a few minutes." 
>>> 
>>> " You should be a doctor, not a Pokemon trainer." 
>>> 
>>> " No. I couldn't. I'm too short-tempered. I'd have no bed-side manner and most of my patients would probably get even more injured if I became cross." 
>>> 
>>> " Well, maybe they would get better faster just to get away from you, then." 
>>> 
>>> " Hey." She hit him over the head with her hand. 
>>> 
>>> " Sorry, but you've just proved your own point; you're abusing your patient." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, you can be annoying sometimes." She didn't look annoyed, however, Ash noticed. Her smile was wide and she was laughing. " I guess I can be a little violent." 
>>> 
>>> " A little violent?" Ash replied, trying to sound shocked, but his giggles spoiled the effect. " I've still got bumps on my head from years ago. You always used to hit me." 
>>> 
>>> " That's because you were always making fun of me." 
>>> 
>>> " You made fun of me. You used to call me an immature little kid who was too egotistical for his own good." 
>>> 
>>> " Oh, egotistical. That's a big word for you to use," she kidded. 
>>> 
>>> " See. There you go again. You're going to pay for that." He grabbed her and began to tickle her sides. She flailed about, trying to stop him, kicking in all directions. 
>>> 
>>> " Stop it, Ash Ketchum! You know I hate that." 
>>> 
>>> " Then why are you laughing?" 
>>> 
>>> " Because you're tickling me. Stop it!" With that, she put all her power into another kick, and this time it stopped him, but not in the way she hoped. 
>>> 
>>> " Ahhh!" 
>>> 
>>> " Are you okay? I'm sorry. Did I hit your wound?" She got up from the bed and went, panicking, to his side. 
>>> 
>>> " No, but you hit near it where my leg is sensitive. Oww!" 
>>> 
>>> " I'm so sorry, but you know how mad I go when I get tickled." 
>>> 
>>> " I know. It was a bad idea, but you shouldn't of insulted me." 
>>> 
>>> " I couldn't help myself. It's so fun." She looked down at his leg, which he was clasping with both his hands. 
>>> 
>>> " Are you sure I didn't hit it?" She sounded genuinely concerned. 
>>> 
>>> " It's okay. They pain is stopping now." He just lay himself back on the bed and sighed. " I better try to walk again in a minute, anyway." 
>>> 
>>> " You don't have to if it's too sore." 
>>> 
>>> " I may need to run at any moment, so it's best to try it as soon as I can." 
>>> 
>>> They tried a few minutes later, it going much better thistime. It was still immensely painful, but he could manage it much better. He held onto her, one of his arms placed upon her strong shoulders, and continued to take small steps about the room. After   
another couple of minutes, however, it was almost unbearable. He stopped and put his other arm around her, and she wrapped hers about his back, trying her best to support him, while he put most of his weight onto his right leg. But the pain became more intense with every second he leant upon it. 
>>> 
>>> " You okay? Do you want to sit?" 
>>> 
>>> " No, I'll be alright. If I just stand a little while not putting much pressure on the leg, I'll get a more accustomed to the pain." The real reason he want to stand a little longer, even though he had the option of sitting down, was because she had her arms around him for support, and he had his around her. He was very comfortable, despite the pain, being so close to her, breathing in her fresh scent, feeling her warmth. 
>>> 
>>> She moved slightly in his arms, pulling him slightly closer, relaxing next to him, with her head gently leaning upon his shoulder. Then she spoke again, in a very quiet, calm voice. " This is nice, isn't it?" 
>>> 
>>> He was surprised at the question. It wasn't the type you ask a friend. Was she spurring him on to make a move? She can't be, can she? We have gotten pretty close lately, and then   
she did save me... Maybe she has feelings for me, but how could she? The comment had been completely ambiguous, so he just give a happy sigh for response. 
>>> 
>>> Misty couldn't believe what she had done. That wasn't an appropriate question. She had said what she had been thinking at the time, but he had given a good reply, one that meant either he hadn't realised what she had said, or that maybe he felt the same way as her. What did he mean by that? She couldn't be sure. 
>>> 
>>> They stood there for a few moments, neither of them sure what to say, and too comfortable to break the hug. But the question he had asked himself after he had awoken kept raising in Ash's mind, to ruin this serenity. Why had she done it? Why had she risked her life to save him? Was it just the actions of a friend, or of a potential lover? 
>>> 
>>> " Misty," he whispered into her ear, "I need to ask you something." 
>>> 
>>> Ask me what? she panicked. She hoped it wasn't about her foul up. She could be so careless sometimes. How many times had she done something like that over the past few years? She didn't want him to know how she felt, at least not yet, not until this was all over. Then she could deal with his rejection, but in the state she had been in lately with all that had been going on, she was slowly losing control over her emotions. If she suffered this kind of disappointment now, she was unsure of how it would leave her feeling. If it had waited a little while, until she was on top of this stuff, she would be able to cope. She hesitantly give a response. " Y-yeah. Sure. What's wrong?" 
>>> 
>>> " Why did you do it? Why did you put life on the line for me? It's a near miracle we both got out of there alive, and I'm sure you realised that. But still, you saved me regardless. Why?" His voice sounded shocked, but still an air of amazement came through, a feeling of relief and happiness at how far she was prepared to go for him. 
>>> 
>>> " I couldn't let you die, Ash. Your my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you. It's just like you said the night of the party, I can't willingly leave you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what happens. When I saw you lying bleeding on the street, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just leave you there to die. I couldn't cope with it. I love you too much as a friend to let that happen when there still was a chance, and luckily, I did." 
>>> 
>>> He pulled his friend even closer to him, and again whispered to her. " Thank you, Misty. I owe you my very life. I will be indebted to you forever for this." 
>>> 
>>> " Just promise me one thing -" She looked up into his dark, brown eyes before finishing her request. " Never leave me." 
>>> 
>>> " I don't think I could even if I tried." 
>>> 
>>> "What about if we one day get into another one of our dumb arguments, and that time it is really serious-" 
>>> 
>>> " I'll never leave no matter what." 
>>> 
>>> " What about when we're a little older and meet other people. What will happen to us when we settle down with those people and start families of our own?" 
>>> 
>>> " Well live next door to each other." 
>>> 
>>> She give him an unusual stare, slightly confused by his strange reply. 
>>> 
>>> He, in return stared into her eyes and explained, " That way we'll still see each other every day, just like the past six years, even if I have to share you with another man." 
>>> 
>>> " And then when we're in our eighties, I guess we'll still be having the same old arguments over the garden fence, fighting over who won the battle in Cerulean." 
>>> 
>>> " I won that match," Ash said trying to lighten the mood, but then became wholly serious again. " I hope so. I never want to leave you, and I will do anything possible to keep you with me." He had to do it. It felt like the perfect time to make his move. His life had gone so down hill lately that a rejection couldn't do much more damage, as there was barely anything left, apart from his friends, and he knew even if he was rejected, she would still be his friend. And again the timing seemed right. They were intimately talking, in a friendly embrace, vowing to never leave each other. Only once had it been so perfect, and then he messed all possibility up with his nervousness. This time, however, nothing scared him from telling her the whole truth. " Misty?" 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah?" 
>>> 
>>> " About what you said, there is one thing I don't want to happen." 
>>> 
>>> " What?" 
>>> 
>>> He hesitated for a slight moment before answering, and then just spoke the truth, hoping the risk was worth it. " I don't want there to be anyone else." 
>>> 
>>> Instantly, she understood what he was implying. He didn't want any other people to come between them, any other lovers. He just wanted her. Her suspicious had been right. 
>>> 
>>> They just stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do after what he said.   
After a short while, the two brought their faces closer to one another, closing their eyes. She felt him remove his hand from her shoulders, and move down to near the other, both wrapping around her waist. Then, the two as close to each other as possible, placed their lips onto each others, and kissed. It was soft, light, a sensual kiss, more intense that either could have imagined. It was perfect. The first time either of them had shared a kiss with someone, it was with the person they had wished it to be with. The feeling was pure ecstasy. 
>>> 
>>> After a moment, the two pulled slightly away from each other, and looked into each other's eyes. Misty seemed a little confused at what had just happened and lowered her head, taking her eyes from his. He moved his arm again, raising it from her waist to her face and pulled his fingers through her silky, red hair before moving down to her lowered chin, raising her head with a gentle movement from his hand. Her smile had widened and some of her confusion had changed to happiness. He, knowing that she wanted what he wanted, brought his head closer to hers and kissed her again, a little more surely, and even more passionately. 
>>> 
>>> And for those few minutes, the two friends forgot about what was happening in the outside world, and just concentrated on each other and their kiss.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> They lay on the bed, Misty on top of his chest, just intimately kissing, something both had dreamed of for so long. The euphoria he felt numbed the pain in his aching joints and battered body. He stroked one hand through her long, red hair and the other rubbed the soft, silky skin of her back, just under her top. He didn't want to think of anything but her and how beautiful and intense this moment was, but she slowly pulled her lips from his, even though he resisted, and stared deeply into his brown eyes. 
>>> 
>>> " You don't know how long I've been wishing for this to happen." 
>>> 
>>> " Maybe as long as I have, I guess." 
>>> 
>>> " Has that been long?" 
>>> 
>>> " It definitely feels so." 
>>> 
>>> " Ash, I want to tell you something. I...I love you, and I've been in love with you for I don't know how long. I've been dreaming about being with you like this for years, and," the pace of her words slowed, "now I don't know where it's another dream or reality." 
>>> 
>>> Looking directly into her eyes, his smile broadened, and with the back of his hand he caressed her soft cheek, making her close her eyes in pleasure. " You're not dreaming. I love you. And I know that we'll be together for the rest of our lives." He let out a slight chuckle. 
>>> 
>>> Her eyes snapped open. " What are you laughing about?" 
>>> 
>>> " It's just...well it's strange, isn't it. My birthday is probably the worse and best day of my life. I nearly died, but now I have you, something I have been dreaming about for a long time." 
>>> 
>>> " Well, we really got together a couple of hours after your birthday, so that's not really true." 
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, but it has all happened within a short number of hours. It just feels almost...surreal." He looked deep into her blue-green eyes knowing there was true love within them. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He finally had achieved his second dream, to have her feel for him the way he felt for her. Now he just had the last one to conquer. " God, I love you so much." He pulled her face back to his and began kissing her again, allowing that euphoria to surround them again, knowing that nothing could ever happen to separate them.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> ************************************************************************* 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> Misty looked up from her position upon his chest at her watch. " Oh my god. It's four in the morning. I better get to bed." 
>>> 
>>> Before she could get far, though, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He looked at her, anxiety on his face. " Don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay here?" 
>>> 
>>> She smiled. " Of course." She lay back down on the bed, her back to him, and he gently put his arms around her, to keep her close to him. The two lovers then closed their eyes, and let their tiredness overcome them.   
  
  

>>> 
>>> **************************************************************************** 
>>> 
>>>   
  
  
  
  

>>> 
>>> Yeah! They finally got together. What did you think of that? Was it believable? Romatic? Sweet? Hope you agreed with the way I did it. See you in chapter 7. Bye-bye.   



	8. The Truth Will Always Out

**_Chapter Seven - The Truth Will Always Out_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**" Those two must be still asleep. They're usually up by now."**

**" What time is it?" James asked Brock.**

**" It's after twelve. Should we wake them up?"**

**" Let them sleep. They had a long night, yesterday." Kiyoko didn't want them disturbed. She had felt a strong surge of emotion from the two last night, and knew the only thing that could create something that powerful was if the two had finally admitted their feelings for each other. She smiled at the thought. _Maybe something good can truly come from something terrible._**

**" Yeah," everyone replied.**

**Just then, as if on que, the door to Kiyoko's bedroom opened, and the two friends emerged, Misty supporting Ash.**

**" You okay, Ash?" Brock worriedly inquired.**

**" Yeah. I feel much better now. My leg is still really bad, but it's much better than it was last night."**

**"Pika." The Pokemon rubbed up against Ash's good leg, showing that he was worried about his trainer.**

**"Thanks, pal," Ash said, looking down at his oldest friend.**

**" Ash," Kiyoko began. " I think there may be a way I can help you with the pain. I'm not sure if it'll work but-"**

**" Anything is worth a try," he added, enthusiastically. " What do you think you can do?"**

**" I've only been practising it for a short while, but I think maybe I can help heal your wound a little and maybe dull the pain with my abilities. Sit here and I'll try." She indicated the sofa and he, still supported by Misty, walked towards it and lay down.**   
**As Misty helped him, Kiyoko came in front of the two, giving her a knowing look, and a happy smile. _She knows what happened_, Misty guessed, but she didn't mind that the secret was now between three, and returned the grin.**

**" Okay."**

**Kiyoko put her hands onto Ash's damaged leg, one on either side of the injuries, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A familiar yellow glow raised from her body and began to travel to her arms and down into her hands. It then transferred itself into Ash's leg, and mingled around the area for several minutes, while Kiyoko still focused her power.**

**Ash couldn't believe the sensation. It was incredibly pleasurable, the tingling power soothing and massaging his leg, but at the same time it felt foreign to him, something unnatural that shouldn't be in his body. He felt that he had to get rid of it, panicking beginning to rise within him, but he knew it meant no harm, and he held back the temptation to scream. After a few seconds, however, the feeling dissipated as the area of the glow shrunk and circled just the open area, before it disappeared altogether.**

**" How does it feel?"**

**Ash moved himself to a sitting position on the sofa, and looked down at the area. The constant pain had almost totally departed. There was now only the slightest residual of the ache. " It feels...great," he said, amazed. " Looks like I'm back in action." He redirected his gaze to his friends. " I think now is a good time to get down to business."**

**"So, the other group leaders agree that it's time to take a tougher stance?" Meowth asked.**

**"Yeah. We have planned many attacks, some of which we will carry out. But we have one problem," Ash began. "Well, we have our Pokemon to help us, but we need some type of explosives. The other groups will need the same thing. But where would we get something like that?"**

**"Well, ah," Jessie said, sounding a little embarrassed. "We know someone who could supply them."**

**"Who?" Brock asked.**

**"A guy who we sometimes bought stuff off to help us capture your Pokemon," James added.**

**"Did you not get those..." _What word to use for those strange mechanical robots they turned up with every week for six years? _Brock thought. "...things off Team Rocket?"**

**"Well, you see, so the boss wouldn't know how many times you guys beat us, we got most of them off our contacts," the former Rocket explained.**

**"So, your 'contacts' can get us the stuff we need?" Ash excitedly asked.**

**"They could probably get us much more," Jessie replied. "We'll call them as soon as possible."**

**"Great. The first attack we will carryout takes place in six days."**   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


**Later that night, Ash and Misty stood in their's and Brock's common bedroom.**

**"Do you think we should tell everyone? I know that Kiyoko already knows, but what about the others?" Misty whispered.**

**"I don't know. What if they think it's a little strange us getting together now, with what's going on?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"I think maybe we should keep it quite for a little while, you know our little secret, well ours and Kiyoko's." He smiled at her, pulling her close. "It's kinda romantic, don't ya think?"**

**She returned the grin. "I didn't think you were the romantic type?"**

**"I'll try my hardest to be for you. I'd do anything for you." As her heart began to melt at his sincere words, he leaned forward, his lips meeting hers. She mirrored his gentle pressure with her own, until the creak of the door caused them to quickly pull apart. They fained innocence as Brock and Pikachu entered the room, totally oblivious to what they had interrupted.**

**"God, I'm tired," Brock announced.**

**"Pika," Pikachu agreed.**

**Ash and Misty hastily made their way to their beds, pulling their sheets over them, as Brock turned off the light. The two, however, continued to stare into each others eyes, knowing that the darkness would obscure their longing glares. Misty reached her hand across to him, letting him take it within his own. They held hands until sleep began to conquer them, loosening the grip until it was broken.**

**Pikachu watches as the two hands lost their grip. _Why were they holding hands? _he thought. When he realized the only possible reason, he smiled and looked at his two closest friends. It had happened, he was sure. _Finally_.**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


**Walking in the midst of the trees, the group travelled to the base Jessie, James and Meowth had told them about. Although several of the other groups had started hitting back, as planned, this was their first raid, and all involved (Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth) were nervous. The former Rockets were the only members of the group that had previous experience of something like this, but that didn't make them feel much better.**

**Misty looked behind them, making sure no one was following. She felt something hook over her foot, and before she knew it, she was lying on the cold, dusty earth, a short 'yelp' escaping her mouth.**

**" Mist," Ash shouted, full of concern. "You okay, baby...I mean Misty?"**

**" Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just being clumsy."**

**" Hmm?" Jessie mused, turning to the two. Ash had his arms around her, helping her to her feet.**

**The group continued onto their destination, until Jessie held out an arm to stop them. " Here we are." Jessie pointed to the large building in the middle of the Viridian forest. " This is one of Team Rocket's most crucial weapon depots. Only five officers are stationed here, but it is a very important base to the organization. If we can raid it, capturing the five of agents and destroying the supplies, we can seriously hamper Team Rocket's future plans."**

**"Right," Ash began. He turned to James. "You ready, James?"**

**"Yeah." He pulled one of his pokeballs of his belt. "Weezing, smokescreen attack."**

**"Weez." The Pokemon released thick black smoke, obscuring the path between the building and them.**

**Ash distributed the infrared goggles among his friends, putting on his pair. "Let's go."**

**The group moved within the smog, running to the main entrance, hidden from the security cameras. Ash released one of his own pokeballs. "Typhlosion, Flame Thrower. Burn down the door."**

**The large Pokemon pulled it's head back before releasing a fire blast that instantly blew the door out.**

**"They'll know that we're here now, so everyone watch out," Brock advised.**

**Misty called out her Poliwrath, Jessie her Arbok, and Brock his Golem. While pulling the goggles off, the five broke into two groups, Ash, Misty and Pikachu following Jessie to the storage rooms, and Brock following James and Meowth to the power room.**   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  


**After scaling five flights of stairs, James' group met with their first obstacle.**

**"Golem, Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.**

**"Houndour, Crunch!" the female Rocket countered, but Golem's attack hit first, knocking the Houndour out in one hit.**

**James was having his own confrontation by Brock's side. "Weezing, Sludge attack!" The Pokemon's tar instantly blinded the Sneasel.**

**The male Rocket recalled his Sneasel, and began to run from the scene, frightened by the strength of the two rebels.**

**"Oh no you don't. Weezing, knock him out!"**

**The purple Pokemon hit the man square on his temple, rendering him unconscious.**

**The female trainer looked on in horror as her partner fell to the ground. "You're not going to get me so easily, rebel scum! Ryhorn, tackle that trainer!"**

**As soon as the large Pokemon materialized, it began to charge towards Brock. However, without a command, Golem ran in front of his trainer and tackled the Ryhorn. But the impact was too much, and Golem collapsed.**

**Brock raised an empty pokeball. "Thanks, Golem." The Pokemon was drawn into it's ball. Brock quickly replaced it to his belt and grabbed another. "Forretress, Take Down."**

**Before the Ryhorn had recovered from the tackle, Forretress slammed into it.**

**"Now Double-Edge," Brock commanded.**

**The attack finished the Ryhorn. It's trainer tried to reach for another ball, but James moved in behind her, grabbing her arms.**

**Brock came closer to her, a smile on his face, while reaching for something from his backpack. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." He placed a hypospray to her neck. Within seconds the Rocket could feel it's effect. Her eyes began to droop and her legs weakened. The last thing she saw before the world went dark was the rebels placing her upon the cold ground.**

**"Come on, guys. We gotta get goin'."**

**"Don't worry. We're coming, Meowth," James replied.**

**"What about these guys," Brock asked.**

**"We'll get them later," Meowth answered.**

**After another two flights, they found the room they had been looking for. "Right, there's the switches." Brock ran towards the electrical box, but it was locked. "Damn." As he moved his hand to his pokebelt, Meowth stopped him.**

**"You don't have to use force to do everything. Remember, we used to be criminals. We're used to these kinds of problems." The talking Pokemon jumped up onto Brock's shoulder and reached over to the lock. With a rattle of his claws, the door opened.**

**"Eh, thanks," Brock said, still a little shocked at Meowth's talent. He turned his attention back to the box. "Ah, here it is." He placed his goggles on again, and pulled the lever. Immediately, all power in the base was shut off, but the three rebels could see perfectly well.**   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  


**At another end of the base, their friends were also involved in a conflict.**

**"Quagsire, Slam," called the Rocket, but before the Pokemon could attack Pikachu, the lights went off.**

**Ash, Misty and Jessie put on their goggles, allowing them to see the heat signatures of the Rocket and his Pokemon. "Pikachu/Poliwrath/Arbok, tackle," they yelled in unison.**

**The Umbreon was instantly knocked out as the three Pokemon piled into it. "That isn't fair," the Rocket yelled.**

**The three humans walked towards their enemy, standing so close to him that even in the gloom he could see them.**

**"That wasn't fair?" the black haired teen asked him, angry sarcasm colouring his words. "What Team Rocket is doing to our people isn't fair. We don't kill innocent civilians. I think in this case, it doesn't matter if we go against the rules a little."**

**The two tall, red-haired women, who stood beside the boy, nodded.**

**"Misty," the boy said to the youngest woman.**

**"Okay, Ash." She smiled as she threw a pokeball into the air, catching it after the Pokemon materialized. The Rocket stared at the human-shaped Pokemon. "Jynx, give him a Lovely Kiss," the girl giggled.**

**As the Pokemon came closer puckering it's thick lips, the Rocket began to scream, causing the three rebels to burst out laughing.**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

**"This is the main supply room," Jessie told her two friends.**

**"Okay, Typhlosion, destroy the weapons," it's trainer ordered.**

**"Typho," the Pokemon called out as it released a powerful fire attack. Within moments, all of the weapons had been reduced to molten metal.**

**"Great job, Typhlosion," Ash said as he recalled his Pokemon.**

**"Now, Poliwrath, put out those fires," Misty commanded.**

**Poliwrath let out a stream of water, aiming perfectly at the small pockets of fire that burned within the room. Seconds later, all had been extinguished.**

**"We make a great team, don't we, Mist?" Ash whispered, placing a hand upon her shoulder.**

**She looked up at him, a light blush settling over her cheeks. "Definitely."**

**Jessie watched on as the two shared an intimate stare. She had noticed a difference in the way they had been acting towards each other since the night Ash had been shot, and this little display just helped to settle her suspicions. She wanted to bring the fact up, but they had more important things to do. "Guys, we better get going. We've got two more rooms to take care of."**

**The two teens drew their eyes from each others, and again followed as Jessie made her way to the next supply room.**   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


**"Hey, Brock!" Misty shouted down the corridor.**

**"There you guys are," he replied. "We've captured four Rockets, so we've only got one left to find."**

**"Don't worry," Jessie said. " We got him."**

**"Did you take care of the supplies?" James asked her.**

**"All of them have been put beyond use."**

**"So, all we have to do is get these five back to Erika, and leave her to interrogate them, see if they know anything that can be of use to us," Meowth asked.**

**"Yeah," Ash answered. He couldn't believe it. Everything had went so smoothly, and it had actually been fun. _If only they all could work out like this_, he thought. He was sure their luck would eventually run out.**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


**Ash and Misty were quietly talking by the window as the others, trying not to seem as though they were listening in, sat on the sofa and chairs.**

**" It's such a beautiful day. You wouldn't think that we were in the middle of a war if you looked out a window," they heard Misty say.**

**" Yeah, at least it gives us hope for a happy future. They may have destroyed many lives, but the beauty that we fight for will always remain," Ash answered.**

**James took a quick glance at the pair. They were looking straight into each other eyes, and stood mere inches apart. This couldn't be an innocent friendly chat. It had to be more.**

**The two left their position at the window and went into the next room.**

**" Have you noticed," James began, " that they both have been getting on surprisingly well lately? I know they're close friends and all, but they just seem a little too close to just be friends."**

**" Hmm, I see what you mean," Jessie answered. " What do you think, Brock? You know them better than we do."**

**" I don't know, but there does seem to be something there. True, now they're older they don't fight as much, but they haven't fought at all over the past week or so. I know how she feels, but I'm not sure about him."**

**" What do you mean how she feels?"**

**Brock realized he'd let the cat out of the bag. " Ahh, forget I said that."**

**" Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," James told him. Both former Team Rocket members then came closer to their friend, looking as menacing as possible.**

**It worked. Brock, feeling uncomfortably claustrophobic, broke. " Okay, I'll tell you. But don't breath a word to either of them."**

**" Okay," Jessie and James agreed, excitement rising within them.**

**" Misty is in love with him. She told me herself."**

**The former rockets gasped. " Aww, young love. Isn't it sweet?" James said, with a sentimental heart.**

**" Maybe that's what's happened. Maybe she told him how she feels and he feels the same," Jessie continued.**

**" I'm not sure," Brock told them, seriousness on his face. " Misty also told me that she was afraid of telling Ash how she felt as he means too much to her and she doesn't want to damage their current relationship. And I don't know how he feels. He's quite a bit younger than she is, and I'm not sure if he has the same feelings for her. I know he has a feelings for her but I'm not sure how deep they go."**

**" Na, I think he loves her too," Jessie disagreed. " They can't act like that and him not be in love with her. Personally I think something is going on, something they don't want to tell us, at least not yet. You may know them better, but having an outsider's perspective, having less conflicting information, I know they are hiding something."**

**" Oh, I don't disagree that something may be going on. I've seen the signs for years. I hope the two do get together, but I'm not sure if that has happened yet, or will anytime soon. Anyway, they would have told us by now."**

**" Maybe they want a little privacy, want to keep it their little secret for a while. It's actually quite romantic."**

**" Then we should leave them alone," James added.**

**" No. This has been going on for days. I want to find out what they've been keeping from us. I think it's time we confront them. If they are just good friends, then no harm is done, well maybe a little embarrassment. And if they have been sneaking around behind our backs, they still don't have to tell us. If we just give them the opportunity, I'm sure they will tell us the truth."**

**" Well, okay," Brock agreed. " We'll try it."**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**In their bedroom, Ash and Misty just held each other, lying on Ash's bed, happy to be alone.**

**" I wonder how much longer this war is going to rage on," she said to him.**

**" I don't know. We have a lot planned, but nothing has shown us that they will ever be willing to give up their control. Every stance we take against them doesn't change their determination. The only way we could stop this is by taking control of their headquarters, and imprisoning Giovanni."**

**" That would be impossible."**

**" Don't worry. We'll beat them."**

**" Yeah, but when, and...will we live to see freedom?"**

**" I don't know, maybe not. But at least if we do die, we have one piece of consolation."**

**" What?"**

**He placed his hand upon her heart. " We'll always have a place in each other's hearts."**

**She blushed slightly this comment. " You've changed so much."**

**" I hope that's a compliment."**

**"Don't worry. It is."**

**" You've changed a lot too."**

**" How?" she giggled.**

**" Well, you don't yell at me as much."**

**" That's 'cause you don't piss me off as much as you used to."**

**" And you dress a little more feminine."**

**She put on a front of anger, but Ash new she was just playing around with him. " What's wrong with what I used to wear?"**

**" It's just that you looked like a real tomboy."**

**" I am a tomboy. I always have been."**

**" I know and I like the tomboy look, or I wouldn't of had a crush on you since the first day we met. It's just I like the older Misty better..." He paused for a moment, wondering what she would do if he said what he was now thinking. _What the hell? Life is short_. "...even if you are still a scrawny little blabber-mouth."**

**" What?! I am not scrawny!" She immediately lowered her tone, realizing he was just trying to aggravate her. " Well, I was maybe a little underweight when I was younger, but that's 'cause we were constantly travelling without always eating as much as we should have. Also, all of my sisters and my mum were a little on the small side when they we young. It's a family thing. But we've always filled out when we get into our older teens. I'm far from being 'scrawny' now."**

**He looked down at her curvaceous body. " Mmm, definitely."**

**"Hey!" she slapped him lightly on the side of his face.**

**He leaned a little closer to her. " I love you."**

**" I know. And I love you, too." She glanced up at him, smiling, and kissed him deeply. He rolled her over from her side and onto her back, lying over her, still holding the intense kiss.**

**" You guys in there?"**

**They both bolted up and sat innocently on the bed, Misty trying to put her hair back into a neat ponytail.**

**" Ah, ah, yeah. We were just talking."**

**" Are you trying to get us found out, Ash?" she whispered. " You're making it obvious."**

**" Sorry."**

**" Guys, can you come out here for a moment? We want to have a little talk."**

**" Okay, Brock." Misty called back. Then she turned back to Ash. " What do you think they want to talk to us about?"**

**" I don't know. You don't think they suspect, do you?"**

**" Maybe they do."**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


**" What's wrong, guys?" Ash said innocently, sitting round the table with his friends, although he had a feeling that they had figured out what had happened between him and Misty.**

**" Ash. Misty," Brock said looking at both of his friends in turn. " Is there anything you're hiding from us."**

**" What do you mean?" Ash continued the charade, but he knew there was no way to hide something like this from people that he and Misty had know for six years. He looked to the girl he loved, and realized that she had decided it was time to come clean as well. They both took each other's hands and placed them onto the table where all could see. " We have been hiding something." He took a deep breath and told them the truth. " We're in love."**

**"Pikachu," the rodent exclaimed. "Pika chu chu [I knew it!]." He ran over and hugged the two.**

**" Didn't I tell you?" Jessie said smugly.**

**" Okay. You were right," replied Brock, a little defeated, but ecstatic at what his two oldest friends had announced. "How long have you been together?"**

**"About two weeks," Ash answered.**

**" Guys, why didn't you tell us? You knew we would be happy for you."**

**" Ah, well, we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while to get use to what was happening between us and to have a little privacy. And we thought it was an odd time for us to get together with everything that's going on and all," explained Misty.**

**" We would have understood. It's a difficult time and we've all had to depend on each other much more than we would have before. It's natural for you to realize your feelings at a time like this. And this is great. I couldn't be happier for you."**

**" Thanks. You guys always understand."**

**" Of course we understand," said James. " We're all friends."**

**Ash squeezed Misty's hand. " You want anything to eat?"**

**" Na, I'm okay."**

**Ash got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Misty to satisfy the questions of their friends. Brock also left the table and followed him.**

**" So," the older friend began, " when did you guys first get together?"**

**" On the night I got shot."**

**At that, Brock became suspicious. " As I remember...that night the two of you spent the night alone in Kiyoko's bedroom."**

**Understanding what his friend was insinuating, he began to blush, replying a little shocked. " Nothing happened. You know I'd never take advantage of her. We just spent the night talking and comforting each other."**

**Brock smiled, happy to know his friends hadn't taken such a vital step so soon. " Now you know how she feels, and that she has felt that way for a while now, don't you wish the two of you had gotten together a while back?"**

**" I think if it had of happened any earlier, we would have been too young to really make things work. Now we're much more mature. It's a better time for the two of us. But then it's hard for us two to have a proper relationship with all this going on."**

**" Yeah," Brock replied, sadly, before perking up again at the good news. " Well, congratulations, I'm sure you'll both be very happy together."**

**" Thanks, Brock. I know we will."**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


**They all watched on as Kiyoko telepathically spoke to Erika, hoping to find out some information on the attack her group had lead the previous night.**

**"The mission was successful, but..." An anxious countenance cast over her face.**

**"What?" Jessie tentatively asked.**

**Kiyoko lowered her head. "...but one of there group got killed."**

**"Oh," James sighed.**

**Silence spread over the friends for several minutes before Brock voiced what they were all contemplating. "What if that happened to...one of us? I mean, we'd be selfish to think that all of us will get out of this alive."**

**"Yeah," everyone muttered.**

**Ash looked around the room at his old and new friends. He couldn't let anything happy to any of these guys. He had always been willing to risk his life for others, and now was no different. He pulled Misty a little closer to him, holding her in his arms. She turned to him with a sorrowful grin upon her delicate face. He placed his lips gently upon hers, trying to relax her and himself.**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


**" We'll bomb the Team Rocket HQ. Just an average sized attack like before, something to shake them up, make them realize that we are not a bunch of wanna-be rebels. We need to strike home to show them how committed we are." Ash explained the latest plan to all his friends and fellow comrades. He noticed, by the smiles slowly creeping across their faces, that they agreed full-heartedly to the plan.**

**" So, who's going to take it on?" Brock asked.**

**" Me. Alone."**

**" What?" everyone yelled in unison.**

**" Are you crazy?" Brock shouted.**

**" Ash, what the hell are you talking about?" Misty screamed.**

**" I'm going on my own and that's the last being said of the matter. It's too dangerous to risk anyone else. I don't want to see any of you getting killed when I can carry out the mission on my own."**

**" Don't you realize that we don't want to see you killed?" Misty shouted back at him, her anger easily evident, making everyone in the room jump, especially her boyfriend to whom the comment was directed. " Haven't you stopped to think how we feel? We've already seen you nearly die and we don't want that to happen again! Going out there on your own is suicide! You know that, I know that, we all know that! We agreed to only go out with company, and even then it's too dangerous! That's what happened to that guy a few nights ago!"**

**"Yeah, and I don't want the same thing to happen to one of you guys as happened to him!" he shouted back at her.**

**She paused for a moment, staring into the shocked face of the man she loved. Before she continued, she calmed herself and lowered her voice. " I'm coming with you, and don't try to talk me out of it. You know I'm just as stubborn as you are."**

**" But, Misty-"**

**She cut him off before he could finish. " No buts. I'm going no matter how much you protest. Someone has to be there to look out for you. What would have happened if I hadn't been there a few weeks ago?"**

**" Misty, please."**

**" No, Ash. I'm coming."**

**He knew he had to admit defeat. He looked away from her. " Okay. I know I won't be able to convince you, but I still want you to stay."**

**" You know I can't do that."**

**" Well then, we better get ready then."**

**She knew he was angry. She could hear it in his voice. He tried to conceal it but she could see through his bluff. She knew him better than his own mother. The pair put on their coats, picked up the bag that concealed the bomb, Misty taking it, while Ash put Pikachu in his back pack. They walked down the three back flights of stairs of the appartment complex in complete silence, not even looking at each other until they exited into the alley, the only light shining on them from the setting sun. As Misty closed the door, Ash turned to look at her.**

**Noticing his stare she returned it, glaring straight into his eyes.**

**" I don't want anything to happen to you, not now, now we're together," he said, and then more quietly, " not ever."**

**" Then you know exactly how I feel." With a slight smile crossing her face she continued. " Nothing will happen. We'll protect each other, now and forever."**

**Although far from happy, he agreed. He walked to her, pushed her against the door with a reassuring force and kissed her passionately, as if never wanting to let go. After a long moment, he broke from the kiss and pulled her as close as he could. " I couldn't**   
**bare to lose you."**

**She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, unable to keep them in check with her emotions the way they were. " We'll be okay. We'll be okay."**

**He pulled from her and looked at her face. He knew from her sobs that she was crying. " Hey," he raised his hands to her cheeks and wiped both sets of tears away. " Why are you crying?"**

**" I just want this to be over with. I want us to have a normal relationship and not have all this hanging over our heads, wondering whether both of us will be...alive tomorrow." Her cries instantly worsened and she buried her head into his shoulder.**

**Seeing her like this, understanding every word she said, knowing every fear, he felt like crying too, but he knew he had to be strong for her. She had done so much for him since the beginning of this whole mess, staying up with him on those long nights, comforting him, and even risking her own life to save him. He had to be there for her, he had to do what she had done. He rocked her body in an attempt to soothe her. " Misty, everyday is a risk. Even when all this is over, either one of us could die at any given moment." The sobs suddenly became louder. _Shit, great going. You've just made everything worse_. Even with his maturity, he knew he still could act like the naive, little kid he was years ago, the person who had no clue about women, the person who even now knew little more than he did then about them. He had to figure out a way to console her. " I'm sorry. That definitely wasn't the right thing to say."**

**She let out a muffled giggle. " You can be so silly sometimes. Do you know that, Ash Ketchem?"**

**" Sadly, yes."**

**She looked at his embarrassed face. " Why 'sadly, yes'? Your..." she couldn't find the word.**

**He did, however. " Stupidness?"**

**" No. Well, actually yes, your stupidness is one of the reasons I'm in love with you."**

**" You used to always tease me about my awkwardness and nativity. You still do and now you tell me it's one of the reasons you love me."**

**" Well, it's one of your greatest contradictions. From the day I met you, you always put yourself forward as a passionate young man with these huge dreams, never letting anyone get in your way. But then from time to time - well quite often actually - you would do something silly and unexpected. It's really pretty cute."**

**" Thanks," Ash replied confused, as he wiped her last tears away, unsure whether he had just been complimented or put down. Then his former seriousness returned. " Don't worry. This will all be over soon, the rebellion will make sure of that."**

**She looked hard into his face with a somewhat look of awe. " My hero. And not only my hero but hero of Indigo."**

**" Everyone in the rebellion is a hero. Why do people set me aside from everyone else? I'm just a normal rebel."**

**" You're far from that, Ash."**

**" Why do people think that?"**

**" Because you are our voice."**

**" Anyone else could have done it."**

**" Maybe a few others, but not anyone. The people listen to you not only because of your position as a Master but because you have so much passion in you heart, so much strength. It's hard not to be swept away when you speak of the rebellion. You sure swept me away."**

**" I may seem strong in public, but you know how sensitive I can be. If I didn't have you, I think I'd have fallen apart by now."**

**" You would have gotten through it. I know. It would take too much to destroy your passion." They kissed again and held each other tight for a few moments until they decided it was time to go. Hand in hand, they continued on their way to the Team Rocket HQ.**   
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


**They walked within the shadows of the alleyway. The bomb needed to be placed somewhere near the entrance of the building opposite them, to show how easy it could be for them to get through their enemy's security defences.**

**Ash looked at the HQ in front of him, surveying the three cameras aimed towards the main entrance and the electrical monitors which guarded the heavy wooden door. "Okay, Pikachu. Thundershock. Short-out the electricity to them," he whispered to his first Pokemon.**

**Pikachu climbed from his trainer's back pack, jumping onto the tarmac. As quietly as possible, he let out his most powerful thundershock into the electrical system. For a few seconds sparks flew from the defensive devices, their power lights blinking out.**

**"Perfect, Pikachu." Misty stroked the Pokemon's soft head, making him coo affectionately.**

**"Right. Let's do this and get out as quickly as possible. It won't take them long to realize their security devices are out," Ash said to his two closest friends.**

**Misty quickly pulled the bomb from her bag, handing it to Ash. He ran through the square (where several Team Rocket rallies had taken place) to the building two hundred metres ahead of him, pressed the buttons to activate the bomb, just as Jessie had shown him, and attached it the front wall.**

**He ran back to the alley, and under the shadow's cover, they watched as the explosion ripped through the wall, allowing the rebels to see into one of the interior rooms. Moments later, Team Rocket personnel poured into the room, confused as to what was happening. When the panic began to pass, the rebels left the danger zone with a satisfied look on their faces, understanding that soon searches would begin to search for the responsible parties.**   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


**Giovanni sat in his office, his base of operations since the destruction of his Viridian Gym (another incident he held Ash Ketchum responsible for), as the explosion occurred. He stood, the noise shocking him. After a few seconds, the din was replaced with the shouts of many of his operatives. He sat again, and pressed a button on his desk. "Get me Mr. Nakamora!" he yelled at his secretary.**

**"Yes, sir," came the soft, but frightened, female reply.**

**Five minutes passed until his door was opened by one of his most important officers.**

**"What just happened, Nakamora?" His voice was harsh and full of anger.**

**The man trembled slightly. Nothing ever really unnerved him, but his superior could do it so easily. "It must have been the rebels. They have made a number of attacks against us in the past few weeks, but this is the first time our head quarters have been attacked." He was noticeably shocked by what had happened.**

**"I knew that! How the hell did they get so close?"**

**"Before they came within sensor range, they destroyed our external security systems. That allowed them to get to the front of the building and plant a bomb."**

**"What's the damage?"**

**"There is a hole in the front of the building. We have a number of agents there now."**

**"Good. I want them to stay their until we can stop these damn rebels. That's all."**

**"Yes, sir." He quickly walked out of his boss's office.**

**Giovanni watched as the door closed. How could this be happening? A band of rebel trainers, lead by a boy, was undermining his entire organization. After several decades, Team Rocket had never needed to worry about it's power. The Police and Army had never touched them, as Giovanni, and his mother before him, ensured that they had enough allies within the government to prevent those kinds of problems, and any previous 'obstacles' in their way had been swiftly dealt with. But now, when his dream had been achieved, a gang, that he thought would be simple to eradicate, kept slipping through his fingers, humiliating him at every turn. But he knew that, one way or another, he would stop this threat and turn Indigo into the country he wanted it to be. And then, the people would follow him with question.**   
  
  
  



	9. The End?

**_Chapter Eight - The End?_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three weeks had passed since the attack upon the HQ and today, when the five humans and two Pokemon were again at the base in Forsake Town. Over that short time Ash contemplated what to do next, in between leading his friends on three more raids (three of the many orchestrated by the rebellion forces) upon Team Rocket. Today, he hoped that everyone agreed on what he had planned. 

" It's time to put an end to this war." 

Ash's voice carried around the crowded room. Every leader in the rebellion that had been able to make it in time sat as they listened to the youngest of them all. The meeting had been called all of a sudden, but Ash had said that they only needed the best Pokemon trainers for what he and his friends had planned. 

" What are you planning to do, Ash?" Erika asked. 

" We storm Team Rocket Headquarters, and don't stop until we have Giovanni and the other senior members incapacitated." 

" That's going to be dangerous." 

" We won't be in anymore danger than we already are in." 

" What do you mean?" Masamune asked. 

" If we sit here, making small attacks against them, we are giving them more and more time to find and murder us. If we don't try to take over their nerve centre, we will spend the rest of our lives fighting them off. It's been nearly two months since they began their take over, and I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of standing by when people are getting killed. They have just murdered another four of our members, and the number of civilian casualties rises everyday . If it continues like this, there will be none of us left. I know it may sound like suicide, but I believe that we have the power to succeed. Some of us may die, but in the long run, I think if we go for a full on assault, we'll be saving more lives." 

" How will we fight off the soldiers? We need to protect ourselves." 

" For one, only Pokemon trainers, with the exception of Kiyoko, will go in. And Jessie, James and Meowth will direct us. They know the layout of the building. Also, they have been able to...procure a few added bonuses for us." He opened the box behind him, pulled out a medium sized gun and displayed it to the onlookers. 

" I thought we weren't going to use guns," Erika asked confused. 

" Jessie?" Ash indicated to her to continue, handing her the gun. 

" They're not ordinary guns." Jessie began. " They're tranquillizers. Each capsule has enough power to knock out a Ryhorn, so there is no chance of a person not going down within two seconds of being hit." 

" What do you think about the idea?" Ash asked the others. 

" Before we decide whether to do it or not, we need to plan exactly what to do," said Masamune. " Then we'll know whether it has a chance of working or not." 

Ash nodded an agreement. " Jessie, James, Meowth. You guys are sure you know the entire layout of the HQ?" 

" Every floor and room. It was the boss's centre of operations after two of his other most important bases were destroyed." Meowth bragged. " We worked there for several years." 

" Great," Ash smiled. Finally things were beginning to go their way. A wave of optimism spread over him. _Maybe this can work._   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After hours of planning, rejecting many strategies and adopting others, they had decided to wait two days (it would take place in the middle of the night, the rebels hoping that the element of surprise would aid them in their attempt), giving enough time for many more of the rebel groups to reach Forsake Town. Then they would select the best trainers from the resistance, arm them with Pokemon and tranquillizer guns, and attack the enemy HQ.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kiyoko! Kiyoko, wake up!" 

She opened her eyes to see Brock kneeling in front of her, worry clouding his sweet eyes. She slowly sat up from her sofa, still shocked at what she had seen in her dream. 

"Are you okay, Kiyoko? You must of been having a bad dream. You were moaning and struggling in your sleep." 

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare." 

"Good." He reached up and stroked her hair affectionately. "You had me worried." 

She felt a wealth of emotions from the young man (emotions she had felt from him since the day they met), several of which she had begun to share. She looked into his kind eyes, as his stared back into hers. Almost unconsciously, the two started to move closer to each other, closing their eyes, but the visions of the nightmare visited her once more. When there was mere centimetres between the two, she quickly stood up and moved away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go to my room for a little while." 

"Kiyoko, did I do something wrong?" he said urgently. 

"No. No, you didn't," she told him, a little regret in her soft voice. "I...I just want to be alone for a little while." 

He watched her enter her room. _Damn it, Brock. You came on to strong and now you've driven her away, just as you always do._

Kiyoko sat in her room, still shaking from the images playing in her head. _ "It was just a nightmare," _she had told Brock. She only wished she could believe that. She had had predictions before, visions of the future, all of which had proved true. She hoped this was not one of them. 

She concentrated on Brock. He was feeling humiliated and embarrassed. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't let him get to close in case the vision was true. She didn't want to break his heart.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He kissed the soft skin of her back, moving up her spine, causing her to moan in pleasure. He pushed her top up a little, revealing more skin, but as he began to kiss her again the moans suddenly stopped, and a depressed visage covered her pale face. As Misty sat up on the bed, Ash wrapped his arms around her. 

" You okay, baby?" 

" I'm... I'm just scared about tomorrow. This could be our last night together." 

" It won't be." 

" I know you don't fully believe that." 

He groaned a doleful laugh. " Am I that bad a liar?" 

" To me you are." 

" As you said before, we have to accept whatever fate has in store for us." 

" Yeah, but I don't like the fact that fate is rarely kind, at least it hasn't been lately." 

" We can't die yet. We've so much to do, like settle down, get married, start a family." 

" I think we're still a little too young for that." 

He laughed. " I mean a few years down the line." 

" You really want all that stuff?" 

" Maybe. Who knows what the future may hold? And I don't think I could even imagine myself doing those things unless you were the one doing it with me. I love you so much that I want you to be a part of everything I do." 

" I hope fate will allow me to be." 

" All we can do is hope and try our best to stay alive." He paused for a moment, then looked deep into her eyes. She was shocked to see that within his chocolate orbs, that old expression of melancholy and fear had returned. Noticing her concern, he looked away. "God, when did I get so optimistic. A few weeks ago I couldn't stop from breaking down when the going got tough." He looked at her again, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. To her relief, a smile returned to his face. "I guess that's what love can do. Give you hope in even the bleakest times. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be like that." 

Before she could respond, he kissed her passionately upon her lips, then moved down to her neck and shoulders, allowing himself to sink back into the pleasure he gained by touching her soft skin.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They blended in perfectly with their dark surroundings within the secret entrance tunnel of the HQ, their black clothing making them indiscernible from the shadows. 

" Is everything prepared?" Ash asked. 

" Yeap," James replied. 

"Does everyone know what they have to do? What floor each group will secure?" 

"We know," Meowth reassured him. "We went over everything about six times last night." 

" Is everyone ready to go?" 

A unified yes answered him. 

" Is Erika's group in position, Kiyoko?" 

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "They are where we all planned." 

"Perfect. And remember, everyone. I don't want anyone killed, even if they are our enemies. We don't want to sink to their level. The only circumstance is if it is life or death. Understand?" 

The group nodded in unison. 

"Then let's do it." 

They broke into their three individual groups, Ash with Misty and Pikachu, Brock with Kiyoko, and Jessie with James and Meowth, and headed in three different directions.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Over here," Misty called to her team members. She pointed towards a small electrical socket. 

"Perfect. Right, Pikachu, pour in as much juice as you can muster." 

Pikachu placed his tail upon the socket, and began to summon his electrical energy into his tail. When there was enough power built up, he discharged it into the system, overloading it. Within seconds, all the lights in the area blew, much to Ash's and Misty's satisfaction. The building was in a total power black-out. 

Ash and Misty pulled the infrared goggles over their eyes, turning the almost pitch blackness into a visible path. 

"We better get going to the fifth floor. It's this way according to Jessie, James and Meowth." She pointed down the left corridor.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

"Golem, go," Brock commanded. "Takle attack that Granbull." 

"Golem," the Pokemon said as it speeded towards it's target. The tackle hit, but didn't seem to waver the Granbull. 

"Again," Brock shouted. 

Golem hit it's opponent again and again, but it still seemed to be losing little hit points. 

"Dynamicpunch," the Granbull's trainer ordered. 

The Pokemon hit back at Golem, knocking it out in one hit. 

"Shit," Brock cursed under his breath while recalling his Pokemon. As he reholstered the Pokeball, he grabbed another. "Steelix, Iron Tail." 

That did it. The thirty-foot Pokemon totally incapacitated the much smaller Pokemon. 

The Rocket, realizing she was beaten, reached for her gun, but before she could even pull it from the holster, Kiyoko psychically grabbed her and threw her against the wall with all the force she could muster, knocking the woman unconscious. 

"Thanks," he said awkwardly. It was the first time the two had been alone together since their encounter the previous day. He wanted to talk to her about it, but now definitely wasn't the time. He shifted his thoughts to his fallen Pokemon. In battles with three Rockets he had been reduced to only two battle-ready Pokemon. "The Rockets here seem to be a hell of a lot better trained than those at the other bases we've attacked." 

She tried to look into his face, but couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. "They probably want to keep the best trained at the HQ to protect Giovanni and the other senior officers." She turned and began to walk down the corridor. "Come on, we better get going."   


  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  


Jessie, James and Meowth cautiously looked around the corner. Though their goggles they could see the heat signature of a Rocket. Jessie pulled her gun from her back, loaded in one of the capsules of tranquillizer liquid, and aimed it at her enemy. She fired once, hitting her target perfectly - the man's posterior. Within seconds, he lay on the floor, out cold. 

"Nice aim, Jess," Meowth commented, snickering under his breath. 

"I've had enough practice tonight." Jessie examined her coat pocket that contained the tranquillizer capsules. "I'm almost out already." 

She looked towards James, who had a slightly amused, slightly shocked expression on his face. 

She shrugged and gave him a warm smile. "Just because we're at war doesn't mean we have to stop having fun." 

The three continued slowly down the corridor, checking each room they passed for personnel. 

"Jessie, I see something." 

They quickly hide behind a crate, hoping not to be seen. Jessie looked in the direction James indicated. Three heat signatures were at the other end of the corridor, two human, one Pokemon. She concentrated upon the figures, and recognized their shapes. "Don't worry. It's just Ash, Misty and Pikachu." They all walked forward towards their allies. 

"Nice to run into you guys again," Meowth said. 

"I thought you'd be on the fifth floor by now. Guess you've been busy? " James questioned. 

"Yeah. We've had a couple of...interuptions," Ash answered. 

"We'll met you there when we've secured this floor," Jessie informed them. 

"You, there! Drop you're weapons and Pokeballs." The six turned towards the shout. Standing behind them were five rockets, Pokeballs in their hands. 

"You guys get going. We'll take care of these creeps," Jessie commanded Ash and Misty. 

Ash and Misty ran past the group as their friends squared off against their adversaries. 

"Do you think the three of you are a match to the five of us?" the leader of the group spoke. 

"Jessie, we're outnumbered and don't have many capsules left," James whispered. "Do you really think we can win?" 

"They say 'Fortune favours the bold'. I guess we'll just have to test that old adage." With barely a pause, Jessie began the battle. "Arbok, attack!"   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash and Misty reached the fifth floor of the building, the heart of the Team Rocket HQ and where Giovanni's office was located. The amount of security reflected that fact. Numerous Rockets stood guard in the lobby. The two had already taken down several enemies with a combination of tranquillizers and Pokemon, and, now with their resources severely depleting, they didn't like to entertain the possibility of another battle. 

"What do we do?" Misty asked him. "There's no way we could take them all on by ourselves." 

Ash contemplated the options for a moment before answering. "We'll find the others. Then we'll take them on all together." 

The two retreated back down the stairs from where they had come.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

Both Jessie and James had been reduced to one Pokemon each, but they had already brought three of the Rockets' collections down. It was going to be close, but they could still win. They had to win. The consequences of failure were to great.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

"Where is everyone?" Ash wondered. "We've been searching for ages, and I can't seem to get in contact with Kiyoko." 

"Don't worry," Misty answered. "We'll find them. We just have to keep on looking."   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jessie, James and Meowth looked down in disbelief upon the defeated humans and Pokemon. All their own Pokemon had fainted and the three had wounds where the Rockets had sickened their Pokemon upon them. For sometime it had looked like they would lose this battle, but Fortune had indeed smiled upon them. But they were now weak and defenceless. If they encountered any additional adversaries, they knew they were done for. Their only option was to find the others before such an occassion arose itself.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

Erika looked down at her fallen comrade. "Manchi," she cried. She looked at her other team members. They had been left unarmed, no Pokemon and no capsules. They were now fighting bare-handed for their lives against better equipped adversaries. 

"Erika, we're defeated. We need to flee. We can't keep going without getting everyone killed," Masamune shouted to her. 

She hesitated for a moment. Although it was an option she didn't want to have to entertain, he was right. Retreat was their only choice. "Okay. Let's get out of here." 

************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  


A wave of panic entered Kiyoko's mind. She stopped and fell to the ground, crouching on all fours, concentrating to understand the garbled messages. 

"Kiyoko!" Brock ran back to her. "What's wrong?" He lowered himself to her level to see that her eyes were closed, her mind again in contact with someone. But her face didn't wear the calm expression that was usual while she was in communication with another person. It was pained. 

"It's all gone wrong. Erika's team has been defeated. Three are dead. The rest have been forced to retreat. Jessie, James and Meowth are in trouble and I can't hear Ash or Misty." She looked into his eyes and spoke again after a pause. "We've failed."   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Ash, I hear something." 

" So do I." 

" It sounds like it's coming from all around." 

Dark shadows were cast around them, constantly changing, moving. Every time they tried to locate the source, it slipped from their vision. But they both knew what it was.   
They were cornered. 

Eight officers, with there accompanying Pokemon appeared from the corridors that lead off from the room, surrounding them, blocking all possible routes of escape. If they tried to get though them, they knew they would end up dead. The only opinion was to surrender. 

They both dropped their tranquillizer guns, and watched helplessly as the two chief Rockets walked forward. 

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," the female leader of the group said as she stepped into the light. "The boss is going to be very happy with us." 

"There may even be a promotion in it for us," her husky voiced male partner added. 

"Butch! Cassidy!" Misty said, her tone full of distain. "You homicidal bastards!" 

Ash looked behind the Rockets to see Pikachu staring, full of shock, at him. Ash quickly motioned, moving his head slightly to one side, for the Pokemon to escape. The ever-loyal Pikachu immediately obeyed. Ash turned back to the current situation, to see Cassidy walking closer to Misty. 

"What terrible language from such a beautiful young lady?" she said mockingly, tracing a seemingly delicate finger down Misty's cheek before forcefully grabbing her face in her right hand. Her expression suddenly turned fierce. "Team Rocket does not tolerate that kind of disrespect." She released Misty's face, and with all the strength she could muster, hit her with the back of her hand. Misty fell to the ground under the immense force. 

All sense left Ash. "You bitch! Leave her alone." Ash rushed forward, but three Rockets held him in place. 

"Oh, so Mr. Pokemon Master doesn't want to see his little girlfriend get hurt." She laughed. "Too bad." She looked down at the girl trying to stand, and with a swift kick to the stomach, knocked her back to the ground. 

Ash struggled again, trying to break free, but the mens' grips became stronger. "It's useless to struggle, you piece of shit," Butch told him. "There's no escape now." 

Misty felt blood enter her mouth and spill over her lips. Her face and stomach felt bruised, and her head was telling her she was close to losing consciousness, but she wasn't about to give up. She began to stand again, before Cassidy pulled her up by the collar of her coat. The Rocket looked into her face with a smile of evil amusement. "Get these two to Mr. Nakamora. He'll know what to do with them."   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Where's Ash and Misty?" Brock yelled, panic colouring his words. 

" I'm not sure," Jessie called back as she, James and Meowth ran down the corridor to the rest of the group. " We were holding a few soldiers off for them. They were heading further into the complex, but we haven't seen them since." 

" Kiyoko, can you sense them?" he hurriedly asked. 

" Give me a minute. The link is still broken." A yellow glow emanated from her eyes as she concentrated on finding her friends, but she couldn't locate them. The panic and intensity of the past few minutes had broken her focus. Her own emotions had obscured those of the others, creating a confusion of thought and feeling. She didn't even know what emotions were her own. " I feel something, but I'm not sure what. I...I don't think it's human." 

In the background, a soft squeak resonated about the passageway. 

" What was that?" Meowth questioned. 

" I don't know, but I'm not sure if we want to find out," added James. 

" Pi!" 

The sound was of the same pitch and frequency as the previous one. Brock knew it could only come from on creature. " Pikachu!" 

A blur of yellow ran around a corner and entered their fields of vision. It was the mouse. 

" Pikachu! Where's Ash and Misty?" 

" Pika pi chu!" 

" What did it say?" James asked. 

With terror on his face and in his voice, he answered. " They been captured." 

" God," Kiyoko whispered. She then collected herself and ordered, " We have to get outta here." 

" But what about Ash and Misty?" 

" We can't do anything for them now, Brock. We're beaten. If we try to find them, we'll get caught as well. We have to go, now." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her, following the former criminals who had already complied with her command. 

Pikachu stood for a moment, looking in the direction from which he had run, before following the others. But before he left, he let out a soft mournful "Pika."   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakamora held the small gun at point blank range to the teenager's head, driving the weapon hard onto the surface of his skull under his black hair, pushing with so much pressure that the victim felt a intense blunt pain. " So, little boy, how does it feel now to know that your death is only a short while away?" 

" I don't care. It won't stop the rebellion, you'll just create yet another martyr, and another reason to fight. But you're a smart man," Ash begun, not even attempting to hold back his sarcasm. " I'm sure you realized that." 

He wasn't use to this abuse. All of his other victims cried and begged for mercy until the moment their life ended, but this 'child' just mocked him, showing no fear at all. Nakamora couldn't stand this disrespect. He sharply pulled the gun from Ash's head and with an unrestrained force, brought it across his face, the cool, hard metal causing a deep cut to rise from the young man's cheek. He then put the bloodied instrument against his head again, but this time aimed at his forehead so his prey could see the cause of his death. But still, no emotion appeared on the face before him. " How dare you speak to me like that, kid?" 

" Because you have already told me I'm going to die, so if I know my fate, speaking my mind isn't going to make things much worse for me, is it?" 

The agent growled. The boy was right. 

" You're not going to get anything out of him," said the Mayor. " He'll never give in." 

Nakamora looked at the young woman that had been caught along with Ash. He knew that the two had more links to each other than just being in the rebellion together. He had seen them dance two months before, and was certain their was something between them. Maybe she would make a better threat to him. Withdrawing the gun from Ash's head again, he slowly walked over to the girl while speaking. "How about your little girlfriend here?" He stepped behind her and lowered the gun to her head. " If you don't give me the information I desire, maybe I could blow her pretty brains out instead. I'm sure her life means more to you than your own." 

That did hit a nerve. Anger raged in the boy. Fifteen years of torturing people, and not one a failure. Anyone who didn't answer his questions ended up dead, and even those who did often followed the same fate. He thought that maybe his record had just   
been broken, but now he had found the correct formula. No one could defeat him. An insidious smile crept across his distrustful face. 

" Ash, don't believe him." The girl spoke, showing the same lack of fear as her boyfriend had seconds before. " You can't trust this bastard. He'll kill the both of us, even if we tell him all we know." 

He hesitated for a moment, for the first time showing fear, but then nodded to her, understanding that every word she spoke rung true. The only way they would survive was by escape. They couldn't trust these mobsters. If he told, they would still end up dead, but so would many others. There was no choice. " No matter how much you threaten us, you will get no further to the truth." 

He looked down at the smiling girl below. She had done this. She had broken his record. " You little bitch!" He brought the gun down on her head with all his strength, causing her to scream in pain. The sound was bliss to him. 

" Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!" Ash yelled at him, struggling to break free of his restraints. 

" I'm going to kill you, bitch, even if it is just for the pleasure of it." He pulled back the safety, and placed his finger on the trigger. Misty tried to hide her fear, but she lost the battle. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Ash continued to fight at the restraints, although he knew it impossible for him to escape. He had to at least try. 

" What the hell do you think you're doing, Nakamora? I told you I want them alive!" Giovanni stepped into the room, an angered expression on his face, directed towards his employee. 

It was hard, but after a great deal of trying, he was able to take his hand from the trigger, and reholster the gun in his belt. He had been so close. If the intervention had taken place mere seconds later, she would have been dead. He knew his boss would have been disappointed in him, but that few seconds of pleasure would have been worth it. Giovanni would not get rid of one of his best operatives for one simple minute of lost control. 

" What were you thinking? I told you to threaten them, get any information possible. But I need them for what I have planned for tomorrow. If you had killed even one of them, my plans would have been spoiled." 

" Sorry, sir, but they just won't talk. I don't know if they ever will." 

" Well, then, just lock them away till tomorrow. We'll be rid of them then." Giovanni then turned from his officer and looked at the two teenagers. " I think maybe I should tell you of my little plan. Tomorrow, at twelve noon, both of you will be executed outside this building, in front of all your 'friends'. I hope that will finally bring the message to you people that Team Rocket can't not be deposed." He turned from the youths, but before he was even able to move one step, the boy spoke back. 

" I wouldn't count on that." 

Infuriated, he spun around. In all his years, no one had had the nerve to speak back to him, not even his closest associates. 

" What did you say?" 

" I thought I was dealing with intelligent men here. Over the past few minutes my opinion of you has lowered even further below where it was before. I guess you surprise me there a little. I thought it couldn't go any lower." Then without joking he continued, all his bravery coming to the forefront. " Do you not realize that every life, every destroyed soul adds fuel to our fire? The more you hurt and kill, the stronger we become. By killing the two of us you are initiating your own suicide. Don't you know history? Most occupiers sabotage themselves by helping the rebel forces grow stronger. That is exactly what you're doing here. The two of us may not be alive to see it happen, but, rest assured, Giovanni, you will fall." 

He had no reply. He didn't know how to answer. He knew everything the boy said was true. But what could he do. Even though he knew all the people were against him, he could never surrender. That was not his way. That was not how he had risen to power. He would prefer a defeat to a surrender. But he knew that he had to prevent either from happening. He just turned away again, and walked out of the room, only pausing to say, " Noon tomorrow."   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" What are we going to do?" Brock asked, solemnly. 

" I don't know. I mean, we don't even know if they're still alive," Erika worried. 

" We have to do something. We can't just sit here," he argued. 

" Pika!" came an agreement. 

" We have to try, even if their is only the slightest possibility they haven't been murdered. They're our friends." Jessie argued. 

Erika looked towards her Kiyoko. "Have you been able to locate them, yet?" 

" I haven't been able to re-establish the link since I lost it hours ago, Erika. I can't even read any of you guys properly. I'll keep on trying, but it may take a while." 

She placed a sympathetic hand upon her shoulder. " I know you can do it. We all have the highest confidence in you." 

Kiyoko smiled and nodded. 

" So what are we going to do," Meowth asked. 

Erika spoke. " I think Ash was right. We have to end this war."   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Erika entered the common room of her base, followed by Brock, Kiyoko, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu and several other of her group. 

The rebels that hadn't been involved in the attack looked towards the group, shocked that they had arrived back before they were expected. 

"Miss Erika?" one of the rebels began. 

She realized exactly what the woman, and the rest of her people, wanted to know. " We failed." 

An immediate hush fell over the group. 

"Kisinski, Layton, Manchi," she lowered her head slightly. " They were killed. And Ash and Misty. We...we don't know whether they are alive...or..." She couldn't finish, almost choked up with tears. She had never become used to losing any of her people, and in a way, was glad of that fact. It was something that should hurt. " But that doesn't mean that we give up." 

"Erika," one of her men said. " I think you'll want to see this." He indicated the TV. Once again, Giovanni had appeared on the screen. 

" Turn it up," Jessie ordered. 

" ...most violent attack committed upon us so far in almost two months of power. However, the rebels have failed, and now we hold two of their most powerful leaders, Ash Ketchum and Misty Williams. " 

Kiyoko sighed in relief. " They're alive." 

" Tomorrow at noon," Giovanni continued, " in front of our HQ, these two enemies of the state will be sentenced to death. I hope now the people who oppose us realize they cannot win." The broadcast abruptly ended. 

Everyone in the room remained silent for a moment, contemplating the news. 

" God," Brock said. " If we don't do something, their going to kill them." 

" Don't worry. We won't let them," Erika announced. 

Gary listened in from the corner of the room. He couldn't believe what had happened. Ash had once been his best friend, and he knew that there was, and had always been, something between Ash and the redhead Misty. Now, they were both waiting for death. Gary knew that if there was a plan to save the two from their enemies, he had to be part of it. He could no longer stand in the shadows while so many others risked their lives.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night Ash and Misty were put into separate cells. Maybe Giovanni, knowing that both had accepted their fate and were no longer intimidated by the death threats, wanted to punish them in any other way that was possible. By isolating them, they would have no one to turn to for comfort. It would make their last few hours on the mortal coil unbearable hell, alone, depressed and scared. All they could do was lie there, on the thin, rotten mattresses, trying to make peace with themselves before the next noon. 

Ash stared at the ceiling, trying to keep his emotions inside. He couldn't, even at this point, allow his enemies to see him weak. He would have peace soon. Soon, he wouldn't be able to see pain or hate, death or suffering. He would no longer have to deal with the emotional disorder within his head. All would be quite. But, although he would lose everything that saddened him, he would also the things that he truly cared about; his mother, his friends, his career. And, of course... 

Her. He had dreamed for so long that one day they would become more that just friends, and now, just over a month and a half after this dream came true, both he and the girl he loved were awaiting execution, with no possibility of a real future together. He couldn't let himself accept death. There had to be away. He couldn't just let everything pure and beautiful in the world fade from his sad eyes. He had to do something. 

Just then, a silver light glided over the dark ceiling and entered his field of vision. He knew it could only be a ray of light from the moon. He stood from the low bed and walked over to the barred window on the adjacent wall a glanced out at the night sky. There was the object that had brought light to his shadowy prison, shining in all it's glory. It was so large and bright his eyes squinted when he lay them upon it. Only once could he remember the moon being so magnificent. Just two months ago when they had stood on the balcony, both looking at the same spot just above the horizon. That night had been magical to him, not only because it was the day he was declared a Master, but because he and Misty had made a solemn promise, one he knew they could never break. 

Although she was not there to hear him say it, he repeated the promise as if she were. " We may not be together right now, but I will never leave you." He made a fist and placed it over his heart. " You'll remain in my heart forever." 

In another cell in the prison, Misty looked out towards the same bright moon, and swore too to the same pact, sure it was the one thing that no one could ever destroy. 

Neither slept all night. They watched the fall of the moon and the rise of the sun. The guards came to collect them several hours after dawn, taking them from their cells to meet their destiny.   
  
  
  



	10. Strike Back

**_Chapter Nine - Strike Back_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Giovanni stood on the platform in front of the Team Rocket HQ, and addressed the audience. Thousands had gathered to watch today's executions, but he was sure it wasn't for the same reasons as people did in the old days. Then it was criminals, enemies of the populace; today it was their heroes, two of their leaders. They wished to pay their last respects to them, and to see if they had any last words for their followers. It disgusted him. 

" Today, Indigo's leaders, Team Rocket, will show the public what happens when you attack us. If we can capture two of your most important leaders, then it is inevitable that we will find the rest of the rebels. It is useless to defy us. Bring the prisoners forward." 

In the audience, Brock, Kiyoko, Jessie, James, and a hidden Meowth and Pikachu, stood with full attention on the stage. The three former Team Rocket members glared at two figures at Giovanni's right side. Maybe today would be the day they finally got their revenge against their once 'team mates'. 

Kiyoko awkwardly leaned in close to Brock, tension still noticeable between the two. " Do you know how many rebels were able to make it?" she whispered into his ear. 

He looked down at her. " I'm not sure. Most that were within a days travel. Don't worry. We'll have enough. Just you worry about your bit." 

Back on the platform, Ash and Misty were being pushed out by two low-level officers. Their friends looked at them. Bruises and cuts decorated their skin, and they looked extremely pale. They didn't want to think about what the two had been put through the night before. 

The two were stopped just before Giovanni, and their handcuffs removed. " What?" Ash began, directing his question to the Team Rocket boss. " I thought you didn't trust us. Why are you removing the cuffs?" 

" You may think me cruel, but I do like my prisoners to die with a little dignity." 

The two condemned souls faced the crowds below them. They were what they were dying for, for their freedom, so they would be able to live a life without oppression. Both knew their lives were a worthwhile sacrifice for peace. 

" Do you have any last requests before you are put to death?" 

" Just to tell the people to continue to fight, and to never give up," Ash shouted to the crowd, with a proud smile on his face. He knew he didn't have to say anything, they would continue regardless, but he wanted to give a last piece of advice to his peers. 

" If we give up now, our children will have to suffer the same pain we have over the past months," Misty added. "We both know you won't give up, and will continue to fight when we're gone." 

" That's enough." The boss then turned to two of his soldiers and give the order to shoot. As they raised their guns, one to each head, Ash and Misty gave each other a last loving glance. All around them went silent. They intertwined their fingers, and slowly closed their eyes, preparing for the shot. 

But none came. 

Ash opened his eyes and turned to the guard. The gun he held was glowing. 

"Kiyoko," he gasped. 

The guard, terror blanketing his face, screamed and dropped the weapon, confused by what was happening. Ash, seizing the moment, grabbed the pistol in mid-fall and hit the soldier full force in the face with the revolver. The man fell to the ground, out cold, blood oozing from his wounded cheek. 

" Guards! Get him!" 

Before his troops could obey, Giovanni found himself staring down the gun's barrel. " Order them to back down or, I swear, I will shoot!" Ash looked around to his girlfriend. She also held the gun of her would-be executor, pulling back the safety as she too aimed at their occupier. 

Knowing from the determined look in the teenagers' faces, Giovanni was sure they were prepared to carry out the threat if need be. " Back down!" he called to the soldiers. 

Ash looked towards the crowd to see if the officers had followed the command. They had. They just stood, weak, impotent. He also noticed a group of cloaked figures walking towards the front of the congregation, one whom was encompassed by a slight yellow glow. 

" Now tell your men to surrender their weapons!" 

He complied. " Do it!" 

The officers handed their guns to a number of resistance members, most of whom Ash and Misty recognized from their meetings. 

" This is where it ends, Giovanni. If you do not free our country, you will die. What is your answer?! Do you surrender?!" Ash shouted. 

For a moment, Giovanni's face displayed nothing but fear, but that fear dissipated to be replaced with a sly smirk. As quick as possible, he slammed his hand onto a small electrical devise on his arm, where a conventional watch would be, and was covered by a shimmering light. Within a second, he was gone. 

Out of reflex, Ash fired the weapon, but the bullet just passed by the spot where Giovanni had stood a fraction of a second before, hitting the building behind them. He then just stood there for a minute, shocked that he had actually fired the gun, prepared to kill his enemy, before lowering it. 

" Shit!" Misty shouted. " He had a mini-teleporter." 

The others reached the stand, and ran towards their battered friends. 

"He's gone," Ash said to them, in disbelief. " Damn!" 

Noise arose from the crowd in behind them. Looking back they saw many of the now unarmed Team Rocket members fighting with the rebels and civilians in the crowd. They also saw a number of them running towards the entrance of the HQ. 

" We have to stop them," Ash told his friends. " Brock. You, Erika and Masamune take command out here. We need to capture the soldiers. When they have been captured take them to the bottom floor of the HQ. There are a number of cells there where we can contain them. Kiyoko, Jessie, James, Meowth. We and Misty will go into the building to deal with the officers there, but we'll all split up, take on different areas." 

" Okay," the others replied before leaving the stand. 

Ash turned to see another familiar face. " Gary, what the hell are you doing here?" 

" I guess I changed my mind. I couldn't just sit there and let everyone else risk their asses for my freedom. I had to do something." 

Ash give his rival a small, awkward nod. Gary returned it, then made his way back to the crowd. Ash watched him go, then headed towards the building where several of his fellow rebels had gone.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Where are they all? We haven't seen anyone since we came in," Jessie complained. 

" Don't worry, Jess. We'll find someone sooner or later," James said, trying to calm her. 

" We better, Jimmy-boy," Meowth said. 

" Yeah, 'cause I'm hell-bent on paying them back for what they have done," added Jessie. 

They continued down the hall until they came to an intersection. 

Looking down both corridors, Meowth asked, " So which way do we go?" 

" Mmm. I don't know," Jessie replied, confused. 

Suddenly laughter echoed behind them. All three recognized the two voices. 

" Well, well, well," the female half of the group said. " Look who it is. The three traitors. Did your conscience catch up with you or something, Jessie?" She emphasized the name with an certain amount of disdain. 

Jessie turned around, anger building within her. " Well, I guess you wouldn't know what having a conscience fells like, Cassidy. Someone with a conscience would never have let those people die, let alone murder them." 

" Oh, I guess you know about Pari." 

" We were there. We saw those bodies. I can't believe that even you could be that heartless and sadistic." 

Cassidy laughed. "Do you honestly think I care about what you think of me? Do you think your insults wound me, my old friend?" She laughed again. "So, after all these years it's come done to this. I'm going to enjoy beating you." 

"What makes you think you're going to win?" 

"We've always been better trainers than you. I guess that gives us an advantage." 

"Perhaps, but I think we have a greater advantage." 

"What? Let me guess. Because you are fighting for a righteous cause!" Cassidy mocked. 

"Actually, I found a better reason. Revenge." 

"Whatever. Raticate, go!" Cassidy shouted. 

Jessie grabbed one of her pokeballs. "Arbok, Bite!" 

The snake sunk it's teeth into the other Pokemon instantly. 

"Raticate, fight back with Headbutt!" 

The attack threw Arbok off, breaking it's assault. 

"Acid," Jessie continued. 

Arbok shot out a mouthful of foul-smelling liquid, but the Raticate dodged. 

"Pursuit," Cassidy yelled. 

Raticate ran towards Arbok, and, with a tremendous force, slammed into Arbok. 

"Thief, Arbok." 

The Pokemon countered, but it's speed was sluggish. Both Jessie and Cassidy knew Arbok had been severely weakened. 

"Hyper Fang, Raticate. Finish it." 

The Raticate gripped onto the Pokemon, squeezing out it's remaining hit points. Arbok fell within seconds. 

"Arbok!" Jessie called to the fallen Pokemon. With regret, she raised it's ball, allowing it to be reabsorbed. 

As she was about to bring out Wobbuffet, Meowth placed his hand upon hers. "Let me have at it. Remember, I'm a Pokemon too, and I'm just as involved in all this as you two." Jessie nodded in agreement. She knew he wanted his glory as well. 

Meowth could tell Raticate was low on health. It shouldn't take to long to beat it. _Fury Swipes then Slash. That should take it down._ He carried out the attacks, opening several deep cuts upon the Raticate's limbs, abdomen and face. The Pokemon passed out from the injuries. 

"Told you I could still fight," Meowth said to Jessie. 

Next to them, the two male halves of the groups paired off. 

"Hypno, Hypnosis," Butch ordered. 

"Victreebell, Razor Leaf. Don't let it put you to sleep." 

James' Pokemon avoided the attack, and hit it's opponent square on it's chest with it's leaves. 

"Damn. Psychic!" called the harsh-voiced man. 

This time, Hypno's assault got through. Victreebell shrieked in pain. 

"Solar Beam!" Victreebell let out a strong beam of sunlight, striking Hypno, leaving it insensate. 

Before Butch could pull out another pokeball, James commanded Victreebell to put the other man to sleep, halving the potential threat. 

James, finished with his battle, turned to watch his partner. 

"Nidoking, Horn Attack!" 

"Counter it, Wobbuffet." 

The attack simply bounced off Wobbuffet's shield, at smacked into Nidoking. 

Cassidy groaned. "Thunderpunch!" 

Jessie laughed and confidently ordered, "Mirror Coat!" 

The Pokemon recoiled from it's own strike. 

Cassidy was beginning to get frustrated. "Nidoking, Blizzard!" 

Without even needing to be commanded, Wobbuffet defended itself. 

"Keep on trying if you want, Cassidy, but every attack you send at me will be cast back at your Pokemon at twice the power." 

Cassidy, realizing she could not win, forgot about her Pokemon and raised a pistol, aiming the barrel squarely at Jessie. "Who's got the advantage now?!" 

Jessie stared into her rival's purple eyes. There was pure hatred and madness contained within them, and she had no doubt she was prepared to shoot. She had killed before, and could easily do so again. 

As she prepared to pull the trigger, James tackled her to the ground. 

The gun went off. 

James felt hot metal rip through his left arm, spraying his blood over the floor and the woman next to him. He attempted to put the pain out of his mind, as he tried to pull the gun from her. He rolled over ontop of her, grabbed her wrist and began to hit her hand against the ground. The gun slid across the tiled floor. Jessie quickly scrambled over to it, grabbing it from the floor. She then ran over to the wrestling pair, and struck her rival heavily across the temple, knocking her out instantly 

"Thanks," James said as he laid the unconscious Cassidy on the floor. 

Jessie knelt down before her partner and began to examine his arm. "Are you okay, James?" she panically asked him. 

"Yeah. It didn't go that deep." 

Jessie ripped a piece off her cloak and wrapped it around the oozing wound. "That was a stupidly heroic thing to do," she chided. "I would have gotten out of the way." 

"You may not of been able to, and I wasn't going to let her shoot you. I could never let that happen." 

Jessie looked down at him, shocked at his words. Their eyes locked, sapphire meeting emerald, their intense gaze blanking all other thoughts from their minds. 

Meowth interrupted the exchange. "Come on, guys. We better get going." 

The two looked away from each other, embarrassed, and stood, James gasping as he moved his arm. 

Jessie looked down upon the fallen bodies. "Who are the better trainers now?" Jessie laughed.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Out in the square, Pokemon trainers, civilians and Rockets battled fiercely, with Pokemon and fists. 

"Umbreon, Confuse Ray," Gary instructed. 

As the opponent's Aridos was hit by the attack, it began to stagger around, it's footing unbalanced. 

"Now Hyper Beam," he continued. 

"Umbre," the Pokemon shouted as it concentrated on building up enough energy for the strike. It then released the beam, hitting Aridos and knocking it unconscious. 

_Six Pokemon in a row,_ Gary thought. _God, these Rockets are too easy._ "Brock, Erika, how are you guys getting on?" he shouted to the two trainers by his side. 

"Great," Brock called back, while battling a Marowak with his Golbat. 

"Me too," Erika replied, before turning back to her battle with a Muk. "Tangela, Toxic."   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash, Misty and Pikachu continued down the corridor, looking for more opponents. They had already incapacitated four Rockets, imprisoning them below. 

The three rounded a corner, and instantly froze at what they saw. Nakamora was standing in front of them, his back turned to them. They quickly retraced their steps, moving back past the corner, without a sound. 

"What do we do?" Ash whispered. 

Misty mused for a moment before replying. "I have an idea." 

As Nakamora walked down the corridor, Ash appeared in front of him. 

"I've been waiting for you, scum. I knew you'd show up sooner or later." 

"Did you?" 

"Giovanni may have stopped me from killing you and your little girlfriend last night, but he isn't here to stop me now." He unhosltered his gun and pointed it at Ash. Again, the boy showed no fear. 

Misty looked around the corner. Everything was just as she had planned it. They stood at a three-way intersection, Ash and Nakamora in the main corridor, face to face, with Misty in the passage leading away from it. Ash could see Misty easily, but she stood behind Nakamora. 

She travelled forward a bit, moved to his side, raised her right leg, and brought it down heel first upon the hand holding the gun. She then brought her elbow full force down upon his neck. 

Nakamora had no option but to drop the gun. A second later, he felt an immense blow on the back of his neck, knocking him to the floor. He looked up to see the girl he had desired to kill the night before standing over him, a look of pure revulsion upon her face. Now he, on the ground, defenceless, felt the same kind of fear he so enjoyed forcing upon others. 

Misty couldn't contain her anger. This man who had come within seconds of murdering her now lay passive beneath her. She couldn't hold back. With all her force, she began to kick the man, from abdomen to head. 

Ash grabbed her arms. "Misty! Stop!" 

Instantly, she ceased her assault. 

"Believe me, I know how you feel. I want to kick the shit out of this guy as much as you do, but we can't. We're better than him." He looked deep into her eyes. "Don't worry. The authorities will make sure he gets what's coming to him." 

"I know." She looked down at the injured man, rolling on the ground, trying to stand. "I just lost control for a minute." 

"I know." He paused for a moment, and looked down at the man. He seemed to be going in and out of reality. "We better sort him out and then go on." 

"You go on, Ash. I'll get him down to the cells." 

"You sure?" 

"I'll be fine." 

"Okay." 

They'll pulled each other into an embrace. "Take care." 

"I will."   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He climbed the stairs until he reached the fifth floor, standing in the exact same position as he had the night before. This time the corridors were empty, all the Rockets most likely battling below or outside. 

He looked towards the large metallic double-doors that took up most of the far wall. He knew they lead to Giovanni's office. If he was still in the area, Ash guessed that this would be where he was hiding out. 

Ash walked towards the door. It was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and slowly stepped into the office. There he was, staring out the window to the disturbance below, the din audible. 

"So, you found me," he said without even turning. "I was hoping to be able to talk to you before I left. Such a young soul mixed up in such a mess." 

Ash placed his right hand upon the gun he had put in the back of his jeans. He didn't trust this man for a moment. He already had the blood of countless people and Pokemon upon his hands, and Ash was prepared to defend himself. 

"I've heard about you before, Ash, a young man with an unusual talent for Pokemon training. I guess you proved your abilities two months ago, and almost sentenced yourself and friends to death. I won't lie. If you hadn't been able to hide, you would be dead now. Even before your little stunt at the first rally, I had decided that fate for you. But then your would-be assassins switched sides. Three of my best agents, well, they were once my best agents until they encountered you." He looked down towards Pikachu. "Six years of trying to capture that little rat of yours with no success." 

"Pika!" His cheeks sparked at the insult. 

His voice changed from cool and calm to bitter and spiteful. "I owe you a lot of pain, little boy, for all the anguish you have caused me over the years. But I know when I'm beaten. However, one day we will be face to face again, I vow, and that time, I will not lose!" 

The man began to walk towards him. 

Ash aimed the gun at him again. "Don't move." 

He stopped and stared at the young man before him. "I guess you want to kill me." 

"I nearly killed you before. But I'd rather it not have to come to that." 

"If I let you capture me, I'd most likely be executed as a traitor to the state. And if not, I'd most likely be assassinated by one of your rebel friends. I have only one option; escape. So I'm going to have to bring our little 'chat' to an end." He began to move his hand towards the device on his arm. 

Ash wavered for a second, unsure of what to do. He wasn't going to shoot, but what else could do. Then it hit him. "Pikachu!" 

The Pokemon let an immense thunder bolt from his body, hitting the device perfectly, frying it just like he had fried Team Rocket's electrical systems before. 

Giovanni laughed as he looked down at the piece of broken equipment. "You don't think that was my only escape route." This time before either Ash or Pikachu had a chance to react, Giovanni pulled a small circular object from his back, and threw it between them. Seconds later, an explosion ripped through the room.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash painfully opened his sore eyes. The room was filled with a thin veil smoke and dust, through which the sun broke, assaulting him with it's intensity. " What the-?" The room wasn't this bright before he had been knocked out. Where was the extra light coming from? His eyes, becoming more accustomed to the brightness, give him the answer; there was a gaping hole in the far wall, most likely, he guessed, from the explosion. 

Trying to stand, he felt a stinging sensation from his left temple. Touching it, he felt the familiar consistency of blood. It must have been that blow that had put him unconscious. Forgetting the pain, he tried to stand again, with more success, walked to the fresh cavity in the wall and looked down towards the streets. Thousands of people rejoiced below. Not a Team Rocket member was in sight. He felt a light tug from the bottom of his jeans, and looked down to see Pikachu looking up at him. He gave his Pokemon a reassuring smile. " We did it." 

" Pika," he squeaked in agreement. 

It was almost over.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kiyoko ran through the corridors, desperate to find any other members of Team Rocket. She could sense a life sign, but with so many people so close to her, she couldn't pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. She rounded another corner, and ran down the passageway, when the feeling became stronger. She stopped. 

Anger. That was what she sensed. The person was behind her. Staring at her. And she knew exactly who it was. 

She slowly turned and confronted her enemy. 

" Kiyoko?" Giovanni's tone echoed the stun in his mind. " You're one of them?" 

She hesitated before answering. " Yes." 

" After all I have done for your father. For you. I'm the one responsible for his position. I helped your father rise from a weak politician to Mayor of one of the most influential cities in the region. And this is how you pay me back for my kindness, by betraying me!" 

She stood stern, unwavering. " I'm sorry. You have never shown anything but kindness to me and my father, but what you are doing is wrong. I couldn't sit by and allow you to mane and murder for your own selfish ends. I had to do something." 

"So you betray your family?" 

"Team Rocket are not my family," she yelled. "The only family I have are my father and my friends." Kiyoko clasped her hands together, forming a psychic blast and aimed it towards the man before here. However, as she released it, he displayed no fear. He just stood, staring into her eyes. 

The blast neared him, but as it came within inches of his body, a blue energy field appeared, dissipating the blast. "So you are the psychic. Funny. I expected Sabrina or her father." He noticed the shocked look in Kiyoko's eyes. "Oh, the barrier shield? Well, I knew that the rebels had a psychic, so I chose to protect myself in case of an attack on my HQ. I predicted well, didn't I my dear?" 

Kiyoko realized that she had no defence against the man. "No," she muttered as all hope escaped her. The dream had been right. 

"If it wasn't for you, that bastard and his friends would be dead by now. You're a traitor. To me and to your father." He raised his gun and aimed it at her. "And Team Rocket does not tolerate traitors."   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He walked from the opening, Pikachu following, but before he could get far, the once non-existent pain from his injury suddenly flared up. He collapsed onto all fours, no longer being able to stand from the intensifying agony, before rolling over to lay on his back. Looking down at his leg, he could see the yellow glow of Kiyoko's psychic power first amplify and then slowly dissipate, and then altogether disappear before a small area of his jeans turned blood red. The healing had totally reversed. Ash held back from screaming, even though the pain nearly overwhelmed him just like it had on that first night. 

" Pika pi pi?!" the electric rodent yelled, in full panic. 

" It's okay," he answered through a pained expression. " I'll be alright." The pain began to calm until it reached a level where he could handle it without needing to hold back a cry. He paced his breathing, trying to calm himself down, but panic stayed within him. What had happened? The wound was beginning to heal and Kiyoko had kept the pain away. Why should it start bleeding again now? 

" Ash?!" 

Ash and Pikachu looked towards the door and saw her standing there, a little worse for wears, but, Ash felt, just as beautiful as ever. " Misty," he said relieved. 

She ran to him and stared at his bloody leg, distress crossing her face. " What happened?" she fearfully asked. 

" I don't know. It just started hurting and bleeding. I don't know why." 

" But I thought Kiyoko's ability was helping it?" 

" It just...I don't know...wore off, I guess. I'll be okay, don't worry." He softly touched her face to let her know he was going to be alright. It calmed her down instantly. " If you help me, I can walk, just like when you helped me that night." 

She blushed a little when she thought back to that night, and the moments from it that she continually replayed through her mind; their first kiss, the moment that they said they loved each other for the first time. The night was magical. She changed the   
subject, noticing the warmth in her cheeks. Reaching into her bag, taking a few objects out, she said, " I found these." She placed his six pokeballs into his hands. 

" Where did you find them?" His voice was full of joy. 

" Down in the prison, where Team Rocket is now. Well, the members that are in this area." 

" At least we have Viridian secured." He attached the balls to his belt. 

" Oh, it's went further than that. There are reports of disturbances in several of the major cities in the region. Other resistance groups along with civilians have begun to fight against the Team Rocket members placed in those areas." She grabbed him and pulled him close, full of joy. " It's all over." But he didn't return the embrace. She moved a little away from him, and stared into his anxious face. " What's wrong?" 

" Are you sure? Many more people are going to die before this day is out, and who knows how long this might go on. And there is no sign of Giovanni." 

" Didn't you find him?" 

" Yeah, but he escaped again. He let off an explosion. Me and Pikachu were knocked out, and when we came to, he was gone. I don't know whether he when through the hole," Misty looked towards the cavity behind him, " or through the corridors, but he's gone." 

" He can't cause anymore trouble, not without his organization. We'll capture most of them." 

" Maybe, but who knows. He could set up another." 

All happiness had drained from her face, leaving her as depressed as he was. 

" I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you sad. It is all over, I'm just worried in case it all starts up again." 

" I know. I just don't want to face that fact right at the moment." She stood, picking up Pikachu, and offered her other hand to her boyfriend. " Come on. We better get down there." 

He took her hand and awkwardly stood, placing his left arm over her shoulders for support. She in return put one of hers under his arms, helping to hold him up. 

" Ash! Misty! Where are you?" they heard Brock's voice call from the corridor. 

" We're in here, Brock," Misty shouted back. 

He rounded the corner and looked at his friends, with a face full of shock. 

" What's wrong?" 

" It's Kiyoko. She's been shot. They've taken her to the hospital." 

" What?" Ash shouted. 

" Is it serious?" Misty dreading asked 

" I don't know. I just heard." 

" We better get down there," Ash said as he and Misty began for the corridor, but they only managed to make slow progress, each step agonizing for Ash. 

" Don't worry, baby," Misty said in an attempt to comfort him. " It's all over now. We'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you up."   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

Jessie, James and Meowth looked into the faces of the captives behind the cell bars. These were the people they had worked with for years, almost every face familiar. The thought that they could have been in the same situation scared them. But they had made the moral decision. They had walked away when they realized how evil the organization was. Their reward was freedom. 

They wished they could punish their once fellow colleges themselves, but they knew they had no need to. The price of treason and mass murder was fatal. They would pay for their crimes. 

They came to the cell with Butch and Cassidy. The two prisoners glared at them, wishing that a look could kill. All Jessie and James could do was look back with smugness.   
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The three humans and one Pokemon exited the former Team Rocket HQ. The last time Ash had stood on the area in front of the building he was surrounded by guards and a silent mass of people. But now it was different. The masses were no longer silent. They rejoiced. Although his thoughts remained upon his fallen friend and the physical and emotional pain within himself, he couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face. 

Misty looked into the young man's handsome face. His long black hair may have been in disarray and cuts and bruises decorated his dark skin, but it didn't matter to her. She could finally be with him the way she wanted to be. At peace. 

Jessie, James and Meowth exited the now secured building, and came to stand behind their friends. Erika, Masamune and Gary also climbed upon the podium. 

" It's them! The leaders!" 

The group looked into the crowd, trying to find the speaker, but before they had any luck, and almighty cheer rang from the thousands of people within the crowd. They wanted a speech. Ash turned to Erika, indicating for her to satisfy the calls, but she took a step back. He knew this was his job. 

He walked forward, Misty still supporting him, to the edge of the podium. He took a deep breath, and began. "We've all been through a lot over the past couple of months." His wounded leg twitched again, bringing his thoughts back to Kiyoko. "Many of our friends have fallen...either maimed or murdered. They have sacrificed themselves for our freedom, and for that we owe them everything. But it's not over yet. Their are still battles to come, ones continuing right at this moment. The revolution has spread to many other cities and towns, and Giovanni has fled. But within days, I am sure we will be at peace. Team Rocket have failed, and they know it. We have beaten a superior army, and we are finally free!" 

The crowd let out a almighty cheer. 

Ash turned to his friends and allies upon the stage, looking at each one in turn; Masamune, Erika, Gary, Meowth, James, Jessie, Brock, Pikachu, and then... 

Misty. She returned his smile, then pulled him into a tight embrace, placing her lips passionately upon his. Some of the cheers turned to wolf whistles, but the two seemed unaware. They just keep their lips playing upon each others, seemly in a little world of their own.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hope you liked that. The last kinda action chapter. Added a little in for all you Rocketshippers out there (just as you asked for, Zarrah. But Krasyshipping?!?!). 

Well, only the epilogue to go, then I hope to write a fic about what happens after. Well, I'll tell you a little about it after the epilogue. See ya soon, lots of love, Karen. 


	11. Epilogue - A Bittersweet Ending

**_Epilogue - A Bittersweet Ending_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**They had been at the hospital for several hours now, waiting for news of their friend. They all had had their wounds attended to, but it didn't make them feel any better. Ash paced the waiting room, awkwardly supporting himself with crutches, anxious to find out any possible news.**

**" Ash." He looked in the direction of the raw, emotional voice and saw Misty indicating a seat next to her. He slowly sat down, and placed his arm around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder.**

**" I wonder if she's still in surgery."**

**" The doctor said that it would take several hours. The bullet did a lot of damage." He lent his head upon hers. He didn't want to sleep, but he'd been awake for so long that his body begged for rest. His eyes began to drift, and darkness fell over him, until...**

**" Ash, Misty. There's the doctor," Brock told them.**

**They both looked in the direction of the man in the green overalls who was walking towards them. They all stood, Misty helping Ash, Pikachu on Brock's shoulder. The man's face was grim and there were bags under his eyes.**

**He lowered his head solemnly. " We tried everything within our power, but the damage to her internal organs was too extensive. I'm sorry...but she passed away a few moments ago." He glanced up to see the shock on the three young people's faces. He knew who they were and had heard stories of all they had done. After all they had experienced, he felt even worse that he had to hurt them even more. Knowing his place, he walked away from the friends, allowing them to grieve in peace.**

**They stood for a moment, taking in the news, before all looking at each other in perfect unison. The glance did it. Instantly, the three broke down into sobs, embracing one another in a tight embrace.**

**And that was the way they remained, allowing their emotions to free flowly, something they hadn't truly done together since the beginning of it all.**   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Several people stood in the graveyard, all in black, gathered around a small opening in the ground headed by a simple grave stone. Silence reigned.**

**It had been five days since the end, and life was slowly returning to normal, or at least as normal as possible. The dead were being buried, buildings rebuilt. But everyone knew that the effect the occupation had wrought upon every individual throughout the region would never leave. Everyone and everything had been altered in some way.**

**Ash, Misty and Brock had received a message two days previously telling them that their families were all safe, but despite this news, to them it didn't feel that the hell was over. They were still suffering it's after effects.**

**They stood nearest to the stone, each holding a single white lily, watching as the metallic coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. The emotions that her death had raised within them were still raw and painful, and being there at her funeral had once again awoken their wraith, and their minds were in as much turmoil as they had been the day she died.**

**Ash lifted his head slightly and stared across the cavity to Kiyoko's handcuffed father. He was flanked by two police officers, who stood a few feet behind the man, as if to respect his daughter's memory. Out of all of Team Rocket, he was the only person Ash could find himself forgiving. He didn't know how long the man would remain in prison, but Ash felt that maybe suffering the loss of his daughter, the man's only family, may have been punishment enough. He may have supported the occupation, but had never truly down anything to harm others. He had given Team Rocket control over Viridian, but if he hadn't, possibly hundreds of people would have died in the city trying to hold Team Rocket off, just as they had in many other areas.**

**He took his eyes from the middle-aged man and glanced at the many faces surrounding him. Some he didn't recognize, but most he did. Erika, probably Kiyoko's closest friend, had her face almost totally obscured by a black vale, but he could still notice the tears glistening over her pale face. Next to her stood Masamune. He had only met Kiyoko in the last days of her life, she never able to attend one of the many meetings for fear she was identified, but Ash knew he had respected her for laying her life on the line when she was in no danger from Team Rocket. But probably more important than being there to show respect, he was there to comfort his close friend.**

**Next to them there were many members of several of the resistance groups, none of whom Ash really knew. It was three others standing next to them that captured his attention; the three former members of Team Rocket who had followed their consciences and did the right thing. He wondered after an experience like this, would they finally go straight? _Maybe not_, he thought. So many times had he convinced himself that they would give up their life of crime, but they always returned to it. He wondered if, after the fall of their former corporation, they would not just start their own little rogue group. _Well, maybe that's their fate, just as long as they leave Pikachu alone._**

**Then he came to his closest friends. The occupation may have been over, but no elation showed on their faces. Brock's face showed a confounded sorrow, one which Ash could not understand. He knew his friend had a crush on Kiyoko, but her death had seemed to affect him more than Ash ever imagined.**

**He moved onto the face next to him, the face he loved so much. Misty's pale skin seemed paler than he had ever seen it, and her deep red hair, that always looked so vital, now hung straight around her face, dull and lifeless. But despite those facts, she was still the most beautiful site Ash had ever laid his eyes upon.**

**Misty slowly closed her eyes, holding them shut for a moment, letting a stream of tears escape from them, before opening them again. It made him want to let down his defences, but he didn't want to show his weakness in front of so many people. In an attempt to comfort her, he passed the flower to his right hand, already holding onto his crutch, and brushed the back of his left hand to hers. She, in return, brought her hand from her lily and put it into his. He give it a reassuring caress, just to let her know that he would be there for her.**

**The priest finished his chant, his orange robes standing out in stark contrast to the clothes of all those gathered, as the coffin reached the bottom of the pit. Each member of the congregation threw their flowers onto the coffin, almost covering it's silver roof. After most of the gathered left, her father walked slowly to the grave and added his flower to the pile as the friends watched. He then raised his solemn head and looked towards the friends opposite.**

**"I'm sorry for everything we did to you. I was in a position to do something...but I was too afraid to stand up. Maybe if I did...I could have saved her. I'm responsible for her death." He lowered his head, his eyes noticeably glistening with tears. After a few seconds he looked towards them again. "I'm just glad that in her last days she had good friends to rely upon." The man slowly moved over to the group, passing the grave, followed by the Police officers. "I found this when I was sorting through Kiyoko's belongings." He handed Ash a boxed CD. "I'm guessing it's addressed to all of you." He glanced around the group of young people in front of him, before turning and slowly leaving with the guards.**

**The five humans and two Pokemon walked from the grave, travelling down the gentle hill to a small lake surrounded by trees.**

**Ash looked down at the object, opening the case. On the CD, the words 'To My Friends' were written with a black marker.**

**"It must be a recording she made before she..." Misty finished before uttering the last word, her face still damp with tears.**

**"Does anyone have something to play it?" Ash asked.**

**"Yeah," James said as he pulled a player out of his long-coat pocket, taking out the CD that was already in it. "Here," he handed it to Ash.**

**Ash inserted the CD and pressed the play button. After several seconds, Kiyoko's familiar voice filled the silent air. She spoke slowly, obviously in a state of emotion turmoil. "I guess your all wondering why I have made a recording...and how I knew I was going to die before all this was over?"**

**Everyone looked towards each other, confused. "She knew?" Brock said in awe.**

**"I had a vision tonight. A prophetic vision of what was to come, something I have only experienced a few times before in my life...but has always come true. I know everything that will happened in the next few days, things that now you've all already experienced. Ash and Misty being captured, the rebellion succeeding...and Giovanni taking my life." They heard a sob come from the small speaker.**

**"It was him," Ash uttered, his anger filtering through.**

**"I wanted to tell you guys what was to come, but even if I had, fate can never be altered. So all I could do was to record this for you. I just wanted to say goodbye.**

**"We've been together now for two months, an although it's been hard, I'm glad that I was able to spend my last months of lives with people I have grown to love. We had a lot of great times...and a lot of bad times, but we always helped each other through.**

**"Jessie, James and Meowth. You are a true example of morality over duty. When the time came, you made the right decision, and I applaud you for that. Not many people are willing to go so far to stand up for their beliefs.**

**"Misty, you don't know how hard it was for me that first night not to tell you how Ash felt, knowing the pain it was putting you through. Having this kind of power, you would love to tell everyone information that can prevent them being hurt, but I can't interfere. Things that are destined to happen always will, as you now know. And believe me, Ash loves you as much as he tells you, probably a lot more."**

**Misty blushed slightly. "I know," she whispered.**

**"I know you both are going to have a great life together."**

**"Ash, these events have been harder on you than anyone else in our group. You are the youngest, and before all this happened, the most innocent in heart. I can sense how much you have changed through this, and the anguish that has, at times, sought to consume you. You may think that you were able to hide your pain from everyone, but we all could see what you were going through."**

**Every one gave him an knowing look, and all Ash could do was look down and smile.**

**"I'm just glad that when you and Misty expressed your true feelings for each other, she was able to calm your mind.**

**"Brock." She paused for a moment, sighing heavily. "I'm really sorry about tonight. The dream that you woke me from was the one that told me of what was to come. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than was necessary. That's why I left when we almost kissed."**

**At this, the whole group stared at Brock, shocked. He turned beat red.**

**"I wish that there had been a future for the two of us, but that's not our destiny. I know you'll find your soul mate. All I know is...she isn't me.**

**"I'm not sure what else to say, so I must bring this message to an end. I love you all and...I wish I could be there with you for the rest of your lives. I know you're all going to do well, and I wish you all the best. Just don't forget me."**

**The background noise on the audio dissipated, and the CD spanned down. The group just stood in silence, contemplating Kiyoko's words.**

**"Well, what do we all do now?" asked Ash.**

**"Start our lives again, I guess," Meowth responded. "Try to get everythin' back to normal."**

**"As normal as can be." James placed a hand over his injured arm. "We will all carry scars, physical and mental, from this for the rest of our lives."**

**Ash nodded, looking down at the crutch he relied upon to help him walk. " So, what are you guys going to do now?"**

**" We're not sure. Team Rocket has been our home for many years. We don't really have anywhere else to go."**

**"Well, I'm sure we'll run into each other from time to time."**

**"Just don't count on us being on the same side," Jessie snidely remarked.**

**Misty giggled confusedly, unsure whether or not Jessie was joking. "We won't," she replied.**

**"Well, I guess this is it," Meowth said sadly.**

**"Yeah," Brock answered in the same tone.**

**Unexpectedly, Jessie pulled Ash into a tight hug. He awkwardly put his arms around her. "Take care of yourself, twerp," she whispered into his ear. She looked towards Misty. "And of that girl of yours."**

**Ash, along with the rest of the group, looked dismayed at Jessie's behaviour. After a few seconds, she released him, and gave her once enemies a final, melancholy glance. She then turned back to James and Meowth. "We better get going."**

**"Yeah," both James and Meowth replied dolefully. The three of them walked away, and possibly out of their friends' lives forever.**

**Those that remained stood in silence for a few minutes before Brock broke the cessation. "I'm gonna...go up and...say a final goodbye," he said softly. His friends nodded sympathetically.**

**Brock walked back up the hill to the grave site. He knelt down beside the cavity, placing his hand upon the stone. He read the words upon it for about the hundredth time;**

**Kiyoko Masaki**   
**2002 - 2021**   
**Daughter, Friend, Saviour**

**He didn't know how he truly felt for her. They hadn't explored their feelings, so how could he be sure. But he knew there was something. Now, with her death, he would never know. He guessed that it was just something he had to learn to live with.**

**Ash and Misty watched their friend.**

**"I didn't realize there was something between them. I knew he was attracted to her, but...well, he's Brock. He likes most girls he meets." Ash paused. "You think he'll be okay?"**

**"He always has been before. He'll get through it. It may just take a little time. And he knows we're here for him."**

**"Yeah," he agreed.**

**"So what are we going to do now that the war is over?"**

**"I'd like to go back and spend a little time with my mum after the authorities are finished with us."**

**She put her arms around him. "Have you told her about us yet?"**

**"Nope. She'll be shocked, but I'm sure really happy, too. She's crazy about you."**

**Misty giggled. She looked up into his eyes. "How do you feel?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean emotionally. The occupation may be over, but that doesn't mean that everything's okay."**

**"I've still got a lot to sort out in my head, stuff to think about, but, if you help me, I can sort it out."**

**"As long as you help me as well."**

**"No problem."**

**"I love you."**

**He pulled her closer in his arms. "I love you, too."**

**They stood by that spot for what seemed like an eternity, comfortable and consoled within each others arms, looking towards their friend's grave as a shadow was cast upon the ground, turning day into night.**   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hi, it's me, Karen. So the war is over, but Giovanni has escaped. Ohh!!! Yeah, I have plans to resolve this at a later date. I've got ideas for two more fics with him, one set about 10 or 11 years after this, and another about 8 years after that. But please be patient, cuz they won't be around for a while.**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Thanks everyone for the reviews, and sorry it has taken so long to complete this fic, but everything has been happening within the last 6 months or so, like doing A-levels exams, moving away from home, starting university, doing nine assignments in three months, more exams, writers block... Sorry, I'm rambling.**

**So, what have I planned in the next fic based after this? Well, everyone tries to come to terms with everything that has happened. Also, Ash and Misty finally get the chance to start the proper relationship, but some things kinda get in the way. Also, is their a chance for Ash and Gary to become friends again? What happens when Brock meets an attractive old friend of Ash's? Who is Ash's father?, and loads more. It's going to be a Drama/Romance, probably PG-13.**

**I'd also like to thank all my mates, Angelstars, Evil-Zarrah, Laytona Wright, Ian, Classic Cowboy, Neongene, and all the rest of you guys. I really recommend you go and read their fics, too.**

**P.S. Please R & R. I love reviews. They make my day.**


End file.
